White Horse
by BTRTillTheEnd
Summary: James and June. They grew up together and were the seemingly perfect couple. But James makes a mistake and June is out of the picture. Two years later, they reconnect and will she forgive him? Or has she already moved on? How will James take it? Is it really too lake for James and his white horse? JamesXOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

June Cooper got in her car and headed over to the next town to see one of her friends who lived in Sherwood. Their parents were friends, so they were friends. June was going to meet Abby in a little restaurant for dinner. It was still light out.

June walked into the café and saw Abby at a little table. She walked up.

"Hey Abby!" She said. Abby stood up and gave her a hug.

"Hey June! I haven't seen you in forever! How have you been?" She asked. I smiled.

"Great! Even with James living here, were still going strong. I've never felt this way. I feel like he's everything I've ever wanted." June said excitedly.

She was talking about her boyfriend of 2 years, James Diamond. June and James used to be next door neighbors in the little town of Burkland. They had grown up together and were best friends. They shared secrets and always hung out.

It was Freshman year of high school and they were both 14. It was time for Homecoming. James had finally gotten the courage to tell June about his long time crush on her, which she returned. He asked her to the dance and they had been dating ever since.

Now they were 16. James' parents divorced and he was forced to go live with his mom in the next town over, Sherwood. James told her that it would all be ok, it was only a 20 minute drive. They could still date. He told her he loved her. And she believed him.

Flash forward to the present, 6 months later. June and James were still going out and happily in love.

"Wait. You're still dating James?" Abby asked confused. June nodded happily.

"Oh June. I think there's something you should know." June looked up at Abby confused.

"What?" June asked.

"Well, James goes to my school you know?" Abby asked. June nodded.

"Well, I've seen him around school with his arm around this girl Holly. She's blonde and like model thin." Abby said. June looked at her with wide eyes.

"Are you sure they're dating?" June asked, her voice cracking.

"Almost positive. I'm so sorry June." Abby said. June could feel a tear roll down her cheek. She wiped it and stood up.

"I'm going to go for a walk. I'll text you later Abby." June said. Abby nodded and June walked outside. The town was small, so after main street, anywhere you walked was residential.

June looked up, it was starting to get dark, but this was a safe town so it didn't matter. She walked down a random street. She looked around and noticed that she had never even been down this street. Sure she didn't live here, but she knew a few streets, like James' and Abby's.

She looked around and then she saw James at the house right in front of her. He noticed her too. The just looked at each other for a second. He was walking up the path to the house, but stopped and turned to June. He just stared at her, to shocked to say anything.

Then the front door opened and a girl walked out. She was blonde and thin, just like Abby said. June looked at her and her eyes widened. James really was cheating on her. She looked back to James with her eyebrows raised and furrowed. He turned slightly and took a step forward.

"No. No, no, no, no." June muttered shaking her head. James didn't say anything. June turned around ran back down the street as fast as she could. She jumped in her car and drove away as fast as possible.

James just stood there and watched her, feeling incredibly terrible. The girl he had loved his whole life had caught him, and was mostly likely out of his life.

He turned and walked back inside.

June had just got home. She went straight to her room, ignoring her parents questions. She should have known. She's so stupid. How could she have possibly believed that he actually loved her? Why would he ever love her? She's not a princess, this isn't a fairy tale. She's not the one that he is going to sweep off her feet. This isn't Hollywood with some big movie. This is a small town. He said he loved her. And she believed him.

She didn't stand a chance. One look into those brown eyes and she was lost. She was naïve. That was her first real love.

June was taken out of her thought by her phone ringing. She stood up and walked over to her phone on the desk. She glanced at the caller ID. James. She took a deep breath and answered.

"Hello?" She asked, trying to keep her voice from wavering.

"June? I am so sorry." He said sincerely. She could imagine his face of an angel on the phone. She didn't say anything.

"June, baby, all I want is you. Do you love me?" James asked. June opened her mouth, then closed it. She opened it again.

"Yes." She said.

"Will you give me another chance?" James asked. June just stood there, unable to form any words. She thought about all the times her and James spent together. And then she thought about how she felt when she saw James with 'Holly.' Here he was, begging for her back, like she had always dreamed of. But now that she had it, she wasn't so sure she wanted it.

"No." She said firmly. She hung up the phone and slid down the wall as more tears formed in her eyes. She cried, screamed, punched the wall, anything to get her anger and sadness out.

She may love James, but can't give him another chance. Who says he won't do it again?

She cried herself to sleep. When she woke up, she walked down stairs to see her parents waving goodbye to someone.

"Who was that?" June asked. Her parent turned to her and her older sister by two years, came running up and gave her a big hug and spun her around.

"We're moving!" Justine yelled

"What? Where?" June asked once Justine put her down.

"To Hollywood! That was a producer who just signed me! You and me are moving there!" She said with the biggest grin ever.

"You and me? What about mom and dad?" June asked.

"Well I'm 18, so I don't have to have a guardian, but mom and dad won't let me go alone, so you're coming with me." She said. I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Please June, you know it's my dream to be a singer. And I know that you like to write songs, I hear you all the time, our bedrooms are next to each other." June looked down. "You could write songs for me! Or just write songs for my producer. And we would be living in L.A.! Where it's warm!"

June looked at her and then grew a smile.

"I guess we're going to Hollywood!" June said. June and Justine both screamed and hugged each other. Maybe it would be good to get a fresh start.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Justine Cooper is like the equivalent of Taylor Swift. Since her new single dropped I've become even more obsessed with her.

Chapter Two

*2 Years Later*

"I'm leaving now Justine." June called out to her sister.

June took a quick look in the mirror. She looked at herself and realized that she was different now then she was back in Minnesota two years ago. Instead of the brown hair that stopped at her shoulders, it was now all the way down to the small of her back and ombred with honey blonde from the shoulders down.

The natural, foundation and a little mascara, makeup she use to wear had been modified. She now added eye liner, eye shadow, bronzer, blush, and the occasional lip stick.

The simple, jeans and t-shirt in Minnesota was replaced with shorts and all different tops, ranging from racer back tanks to polos to crop tops to any other cute top June could find.

June had ditched the glasses for contacts and started working out, so she now had a better figure and real abs.

Even her personality was a little different. Back in Minnesota, she was shy, but now she was outgoing and bold.

After the James incident, she was grateful for a fresh start and was determined that she was going to change for the better.

"Okay! See you later, I might be at the studio though!" Justine called back. Justine Cooper was the "next big thing" in the music business. Despite all the fame, she was still the same girl she was in Minnesota, which June found ironic, the fact that she had changed and her sister, the star, didn't.

June and Justine were still very close. But if you didn't know, you would never guess that they were sisters. Justine had curly blonde hair, in contrast to June's dark, straight hair. June and Justine were the same height, despite the 2 year age difference. Justine's bright blue eyes were a large contrast to June's brown/gold ones.

June walked out of apartment 2F. As she past 2J, she heard lots of yelling. Hm, no one has lived there for 2 years, June thought. She walked to the elevator and got out at the lobby.

She adjusted the big brown bag on her shoulder and stepped out. June past Bitters, who waved. She was like the only person that he didn't hate. While she waved back at him, she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and walked into someone. June stepped back.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry!" June said to the brunette she bumped into. He waved his hand.

"It's no big deal don't worry about it." He said. He was about as tall as June and had his hair spiked up. He was pretty pale.

"Did you guys just move in? I haven't seen you around." June said. She knew almost everyone there. The blond boy next to the one she knocked into answered.

"Yeah, just today. Room 2J." He said.

"Oh, that explains the shouts I heard when I passed by." June said.

"Oh yeah, that must have been the other guys." The brunette said.

"So where are you guys from?" June asked.

"Minnesota." Tall, blond, and eyebrows said.

"Oh my gosh me too!" June said excitedly. "What part?"

"Sherwood." Brown eyes said. "You?"

"Burkland, next town over." June said with a big smile.

"Small world." The blonde said. "Okay maybe that's why you look really familiar."

"That or you know my sister. I'm June Cooper, my sister is Justine Cooper." June said. The blonde snapped his fingers.

"That's it. Well I'm Kendall, and this is Logan." Kendall said, sticking his hand out to shake. June took it.

"It's nice to meet you. I'd love to chat, but I got to go to school. College doesn't wait." June said, showing her big smile.

"Wait you go to college?" Logan asked. She nodded.

"Yup. I'm going to be a forensic scientist." June said proudly. Logan smiled.

"That must be interesting. Why do you go to college? Don't you sing or something? You are at the Palmwoods." Logan said. June shrugged.

"Fame is not really my thing, I just live here with Justine so she isn't alone. We moved here two years ago and I finished my senior year last spring so now I'm going to UCLA." June said.

"Well you'll have to meet the other two guys, Carlos and James." Kendall said. June's heart skipped a beat. It can't be the same James. Sure, Sherwood was a small town but James was a common name right?

"Sure. My class starts at noon and I get off at 2, I'll probably be at the pool, so drop by." June said, once again showing her million dollar smile that she had now that her braces were gone.

"Alright. Nice to meet you June." Logan said.

"You too. See ya." June said. She slipped her shades on and strutted out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

June walked down the hall from her room to the pool. She was wearing a red and white stripped strapless bikini with matching bottoms. She had white shorts over the bottoms. June grabbed her bag and slid on her Ray-Bans and walked into the pool area. She walked over and slid off her shorts. She kicked off her flip flops and laid down on her lounge chair. June was enjoying the sun when she felt shade. She opened her eyes and saw two figures.

"Hey June." She sat up. It was Kendall and Logan.

"Hey guys! What's up?" She asked. They were both wearing swim trunks and t-shirts.

"Nothing we're just waiting for James and Carlos to show up." Logan said. She felt her heart speed up. James from Sherwood. Could it be James Diamond? She wanted to ask, but she would feel stupid if it wasn't. _I need to let it go. _she thought. She's been on other dates and had boyfriends, but if he was here, she doesn't know what she would do.

"Oh look here they come." Kendall said. He called them over and June was too afraid to look.

"Okay here is Carlos." Kendall pointed to Carlos. "And-"

"James Diamond." June whispered nervously. It was him. James Diamond. She would know him anywhere. The first man she ever loved and shattered her heart. He had some more muscle and had maybe grown a couple inches. Her heart was pounding now. He looked at her confused. He didn't recognize her. Understandable.

"James? Do you know June?" Kendall asked. James looked back and June and his eyes grew. She slid her shades up on top of her head.

"June Cooper?" He asked. She gave a half smile that didn't reach her eyes and waved her hand. He started to move in to give her a hug but she cut him off.

"Oh my gosh! I haven't seen you since-"

"We broke up." June stated and moved away.

"You two dated?" Logan asked. June nodded.

"When did you guys become friends?" June asked.

"Right when James moved to Sherwood." Kendall answered.

"Well I was dating James the first 6 months he was in Sherwood." June stated emotionless. "You didn't even tell your best friends?" She asked James. He was about to answer, but Carlos spoke first.

"But you started dating Holly a month after you moved to Sherwood." Carlos asked confused. All eyes were on Carlos. June whipped her head back to James.

"You cheated on me for 5 months?" June asked, her voice wavering a little. She thought that James was only cheating for a couple weeks tops, not 5 months.

"No! Well… yes but-" James started.

"No. Just stop." June had dropped her shades back down and grabbed her bag and ran away back to her room.

June shut the door behind her and went straight to her room. She looked out the window and saw the pool. Carlos, Kendall, and Logan were all yelling at James. Seeing James made the flood gates open. There was nothing she could do to stop it. She walked over to her bag and fished out her iPhone. She plugged in the headphones and went through her sister's songs. June wrote almost all of Justine's songs. They were about her own experiences, her friend's experiences, or anything that inspired her.

She found the song she was looking for and hit play. It was the song she wrote right when she got to L.A. She wrote it about James. It was called "White Horse."

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale._

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,_

_Lead her up the stairwell._

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,_

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down._

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around._

She remembered that night exactly. She remembered the phone call. She remembered her rejecting him. She remembered sliding down the wall and crying all night. Just like she was doing now.

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale._

_I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well_

_This is a big world, that was a small town_

_There in my rear view mirror disappearing now_

_And it's too late for you and your white horse_

_And it's too late for you and your white horse to catch me now._

June listened. She remembered back when she was writing this, now in the big city, full of men, and far away from James. She wiped her tears. So what if he was back? That just gave her a chance to show off how much she had changed. Maybe now he'll realize how big his mistake was. June smiled and went to her bathroom to wash the messy make-up off her face.

**Break **

"Why would you ever cheat on her? She's so pretty and nice!" Carlos exclaimed. James shook his head, coming out of his shock.

"She was not like that back in Minnesota. In Minnesota, she had dark hair that went to her shoulders, big glasses, and braces, and acne, and she didn't have that body. Did you see those abs?!" James exclaimed. He couldn't believe his mistake. He knew that he screwed up when June caught him, but she didn't take him back. Logan hit him on the back of the head.

"Do you only care about looks?" He asked.

"Well, no, but they help." James said. Kendall hit him again.

"You dated June Cooper, sister of Justine Cooper, and you never told us?" Kendall exclaimed. James thought back to all the times when the would go on family vacations with his dad and June's family. Justine was really nice too.

"I never thought much of it. I knew them my whole life. We were neighbors. Justine, June and I were always hanging out. And then June and I dated. When I moved to Sherwood, I just kept dating her and then Holly because she was so pretty and all over me! I couldn't resist!" James said. Carlos came up and hit him.

"Anyone else want to hit me?" James asked. All three boys hit him again.

"Guy I know I screwed up. I called her the night she caught me. She said she still loved me, but she refused to give me another chance. Then like a year later I see Justine in the tabloids as being the next big thing and I realized that June must have moved out her with her sister. There was no way to get her back." James said. All the guys sighed.

"You're a idiot." Carlos said.

"I know." James sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

June skipped merrily down to the pool, yesterday's events moved on from. June had decided that she was going to forget about James, just a chapter in the past, but she wasn't going to close the book. She wanted James to realize his mistake, sure he make think he know he screwed up, but he doesn't even know what's coming.

June was wearing jean shorts over her pink strapless bikini, not bothering to throw a tank on. June went and picked up a pink smoothie. She slid on her sunglasses and picked a table. She left the umbrella down and unlocked her Kindle, reading a book for her English class.

She was enjoying it when the chair across from her moved. June looked up and saw James sitting there. She rolled her eyes, which he couldn't see behind her glasses. She looked back down at her Kindle.

"Hey June." James said. June looked up.

"Hi." She looked back down.

"What are you reading?" He asked. She raised her eyebrow.

"Great Expectations by Charles Dickens." She said. He looked shocked.

"Why would you read that?" He asked. Even he knew that it wasn't a easy read.

"I have to read it for my English class. It's not even that bad. It's interesting. All about a boy who goes after a girl he has known his whole life that he can never have." June said with a sugar sweet smile. James rubbed the back of his neck.

"You know, you're really pretty." He said. June looked at him in confusion. "I love your hair, it looks really good long and dyed like that." He continued. June showed a little smile.

"Thanks." She said. "I've changed a bit since Minnesota."

"I know. You were make-up, your hair is long, and you have a rocking body now." June smiled for a second and then processed the words. Now. Was he implying that she wasn't pretty before?

"Uh thanks." She said as she narrowed her eyes suspiciously. She took off her glasses.

"And you don't wear glasses or braces." He said. Now June was getting a little offended.

"So it didn't matter back then, oh wait it must have, because you cheated on me for 5 months!" She said sweet, which turned to a yell. Everyone at the pool looked over at the couple.

"You're also more bold." He said softly, more to himself than to her. He took her hand.

"Listen June, I really love you, and I wanted to give us another chance." James said. She stared at their hands for a second and then up and James.

"You only want to date me because I'm prettier than I was 2 years ago." June said looking back down. James grabbed her chin and moved it so they were looking at each other.

"No June. I really love you. We grew up together, of course I love you. I was just confused at the time and I fell in love with Holly too." James said. June ripped her hand away.

"If you had loved me in the first place, than you wouldn't have even fallen in love with Holly." June said, getting angrier by the second. "Have you heard the song "White Horse" by Justine?" She stood up and threw her Kindle in her bag and picked up her smoothie. James nodded.

"Yeah well I wrote that about you. I'm not your princess and this ain't a fairytale. We aren't getting back together." She took of the lid and poured the smoothie on James and threw the cup down next him and stormed into the lobby.

"Whoa, whoa. Why did you pour your smoothie on one of the hot guys from Minnesota?" June's best friend Camille Roberts asked. June stopped. She looked around and grabbed Camille's arm and dragged her into the supply closet.

"Okay well the one I dumped my smoothie on is James and well we grew up together and he was my first boyfriend, first love, first kiss, all that." June said. Camille nodded.

"Oh right, you're from Minnesota. So did you know all the guys? And that doesn't explain the smoothie." She said.

"Okay well I didn't know the other guys. I dated James for 2 years and then he had to move over to the next town, where we were still dating, but he cheated on me for 5 months until I found out from a family friend and saw it." June said. Camille gasped.

"Oh my gosh! He deserves smoothie on him!" She exclaimed. I smiled at her.

"Well that's not why I did it. Back then I was geeky and nerdy and not very pretty. So now he comes back and complements me and asks me out again. If I didn't want him back then, why would I want him now?" June exclaimed. Camille shook her head.

"Wow, some people. Have you met the other guys?" She asked. June nodded.

"Yeah. I haven't talked to Carlos much, but Logan and Kendall seem really nice. I saw them yelling at James yesterday after I told them what James did to me." June said. Camille sighed happily.

"The other brunette, Logan I think, he is so hot." She sighed again. June smiled.

"Maybe I can talk to him and see if he likes you." June said. Camille squealed and hugged June.

"Really? Thank you so much June." She said, June laughed.

"Anytime. We're best friends." June said Camille smiled. The girls left the closet to go to auditions and to school.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

June walked up and knocked on the door to 2J. She had just gotten back from her energy class at it was around 3 o'clock. June heard shuffling inside and the door finally opened.

"Ah June, here to apologize for pouring your smoothie on me? Or to accept my offer to get back together?" James asked cockily. June smiled.

"Don't flatter yourself." James smile fell. "I'm looking for Logan." James' eyes grew.

"You can't date my friends! You're supposed to date me!" James exclaimed. June rolled her eyes.

"I don't want to date Logan, or Carlos or Kendall for that matter. I need to ask Logan a question." She said.

"So you want to date me?" He asked. June groaned.

"You are not the only 4 guys in L.A." She stated, frustrated. "You're not the only guy I've dated." James' eyes grew.

"Who else have you dated. I need to hurt them for breaking your heart." He stated like an overprotective brother. June took a step closer.

"Listen James because I'm only saying this once. 1. It's none of your business who I have dated. 2. None of them have broken my heart. 3. If you're looking for people who broke my heart, well look in mirror, that's the only place you'll find one." June stated coolly. James being this close to June gave him the overwhelming urge to kiss her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. He was leaning in when June sidestepped him and quickly got out of his arms.

"Don't even start that shit." She said sourly. They just stared at each other, at a further distance. Finally, Logan walked out. He looked back and forth between James and June, who hadn't noticed him yet.

"What's going on?" Logan asked. James and June snapped out of it and June looked at Logan.

"James was just being an ass, but I'm sure he'll tell you as soon as I leave. Oh wait, he never told you about our 2 ½ year relationship so I wouldn't be so sure." June said, giving sarcastic smile. James just rolled his eyes. Logan looked confused.

"Not that I don't want you here, but why are you here June? I have a feeling it wasn't to fight with James." Logan asked.

"Right. I came here to talk to you." June said, directing her full attention to Logan, who looked a little nervous.

"Okay. What do you need?" He asked. June smiled.

"Do you know who Camille is?" June asked politely. Logan blushed a little.

"Uh yeah, wavy brunette, method actress, a little crazy, right?" Logan asked. June's smile grew.

"Yup. So what do you think of her?" June asked. Logan's blush grew.

"Uh. She's pretty nice and kinda cute." Logan said as he rubbed the back of his neck. June was in a full blown grin, which made James want to attempt to kiss her again, but he controlled it.

"Good. Ask her out." June said. Logan's eyes grew.

"No way! I doubt she even likes me." Logan said. June rolled her eyes.

"I'm her best friend, I think I would know. But that's all I needed to know. See ya!" June said. She waved at Logan, gave James a glare and walked out. James watched her until the door shut. He turned back to Logan.

"She's so hot. Why won't she take me back! I'm not supposed to get dumped!" James said. He sat down at the table and hit his head against it. Logan sighed.

"Dude, you didn't tell us about her, and you cheated on her. She didn't really dump you anyway. It's never going to happen." Logan said. James head shot up.

"Challenge Accepted."

**Break **

"Hey June, I have to go to the studio, you coming?" Justine asked as she walked into June's bedroom. June was just drying her hair.

"Sure. I have some stuff to show Gustavo." June said.

"Ok, lets go." Justine said. June picked up her bag and they walked downstairs. They jumped into June's red mustang. Justine put the top down and they drove to Rocque Records.

"Hey girls." Kelly greeted them as they walked up to the floor with Gustavo's office and the recording studios. "Gustavo is talking to his newest clients right now. A boy band with four boys."

"Oh my gosh. Why did he even go out looking for talent in the first place?" Justine asked.

"Well with all the success that you've had, Griffin wanted Gustavo to take on another project. And we wanted this one boy, but he refused to come without his 3 best friends so they are a boy band now." Kelly sighed at the end. June and Justine both nodded.

"Well maybe they will work better than the old boy bands." Justine said. "And June will be here to help Gustavo when he needs help writing songs or to keep them under control." June smiled.

"I'm not complaining. Spending my time with a no-doubt hot boy band will be fun." June said. Kelly laughed.

"And you can get any guy under control." Kelly said. June smiled. _Yeah any, _she thought. _Any guy except James._ "Well you guys can head in, I think there finishing up."

"Okay thanks Kelly." Justine said. They walked in to the dance room where the boys were standing while Gustavo was at the piano. June and Justine were both shocked.

"Oh you are kidding me." June said. The boys and Gustavo looked at her.

"James Diamond? Long time no see!" Justine said. James smiled and all the guys looked jealous. June rolled her eyes. She turned to Gustavo.

"Hey Gustavo, this your new project?" June said. She walked over and sat next to him on the piano bench. He sighed.

"Yes! And these dogs from Minnesota are a lot harder to work with than Justine. And they don't have a June to write songs." He said angrily. June sighed.

"I told Kelly that I would help you with these boys. 3 of them are okay." June said, sending a glare at James.

"Well I don't like any of them. Kendall back talks me. Carlos can't sing. Logan can't sing or dance. And I just don't like James." Gustavo said. James pouted.

"Wait, you don't like James?" June asked.

"No." Gustavo said.

"Me neither!" June exclaimed. Gustavo turned to her.

"I knew I liked you for a reason." He held out his fist and they fist bumped. All the guys gasped.

"Gustavo can like people?" Logan asked confused.

"Gustavo doesn't yell at everyone?" Carlos asked, equally confused.

"Well Gustavo likes me. So Ha!" June said. All the boys pouted.

"Well I guess if you're that angry about it, then I could leave instead of helping with songs and dances and all that and you could work with just Gustavo and Mr. X." June said as she started to head for the door.

All the boys shouted various versions of "no!"

"I thought so." June said with a smug smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

All the boys stormed angrily into the pool at sat down at a 5 person table by the pool. June looked up from her math homework.

"No, please sit down." She said sarcastically. They all shot her glares. June put her hands up in defense. "Okay sorry. Jeez, what's got your boxers in a twist?"

"Gustavo and Griffin said that we need a bad boy. And they said that was going to me," Kendall started. "Then I said no because I wouldn't turn my back on my friends, so Griffin brought in another bad boy to be part of out band." They all grumbled. June rolled her eyes. She knew she could get this guy off their back. These guys were starting to grow on her. They were nice and nothing like the normal Hollywood guys. June looked around the pool and spotted a total bad boy poser on the other side of the area.

"I'll be right back, I want a smoothie." June said. All the guys just grumbled in response. June picked up her purse and walked over to the stand, right near the "bad boy." She made sure her hair was right and her hips swayed a little more. She tilted her glasses down as she passed the "bad boy" and gave him a little wink.

June got to the stand and ordered her smoothie. She was about to pay when a hand got in front of hers. She followed the arm up to his face. Bad boy.

June smiled and slid her glasses on top of her head.

"Thanks." She said as she flipped her hair to the side.

"Anything for a pretty girl like you." He said back and handed her the smoothie. She smiled.

"I'm June." She stated.

"Wayne-Wayne." He said. Weird name. June smiled.

"What are you here for? Personal trainer? You have the muscles for it." June said as she ran her hand down his arm. He smirked.

"No, actually I'm in a band." He said all 'cool' like. June internally rolled her eyes.

"That's so cool!" June gushed. Wayne-Wayne smirked.

"Let's go out. Tomorrow?" Wayne-Wayne said with confidence. June smiled.

"Sure. Here. Call me with the details." She said. She took a eyeliner from her purse and wrote her number down on his hand. She smiled.

"Will do." He said with a smirk. June flipped her hair and turned to walk back to her stuff.

Yes. They guys were still at the table. And yes. They all looked incredably angry. And yes. James was the angriest.

June went and sat down like nothing happened and sipped on her smoothie. She picked up her pencil and started back on the math. All eyes were on her. Kendall took her pencil and chucked it across the pool.

"Dude that was one of my only pencils." June whined.

"Oh, well maybe you should use eyeliner. It seemed to work when you were writing your number on Wayne-Wayne's arm!" Kendall yelled. June rolled her eyes.

"Why do you care if I date him?" She asked. They all gasped and June tried hard not to crack a smile.

"He is the enemy! He's trying to get Kendall kicked out of the band!" Logan exclaimed.

"So that means I can't date him? I'm not seeing the connection." June said. She grabbed a pen out of her bag and continued. Until James took that out of her hand and threw it across the pool.

"Dude really? I need to do this homework!" June whined again.

"You'll date Wayne-Wayne, a bad boy, which I know for a fact that you don't like, over me?" James asked, shocked. June glared at him.

"I don't care how much I don't like bad boys, I like him more than I like you right now. And he bought me a smoothie. He can't be that bad." June said back. James took the smoothie and threw it in the trash.

"I can't believe you." June said. "We're not even dating!" She almost yelled. June picked up all her books and threw them in her bag.

"Bye." She said bitterly. She walked away. Once she was in the lobby and out of view from the boys, she cracked a smile. This was just too funny. She was only trying to play one guy, but she was playing 5. Too much fun.

The next day, June was getting ready for her date with Wayne-Wayne. He texted her and told her to dress casual, they were going out for dinner. June put on some white shorts and a loose tank top that she tucked in. She threw on some sandals, and did her makeup.

The boys didn't talk to her for the rest of the yesterday, or today. She knew they would either forget about it or she would tell them her plan later.

June got down to the lobby and saw Wayne-Wayne waiting, wearing the same "gangsta" poser clothes. She was shocked when she heard James say that she didn't like bad boys. June didn't think he would remember that. She didn't like the whole bad boy look. It just annoyed her. June put on a smiled and went up to Wayne-Wayne.

"Hey." She said. He looked up and smirked.

"Hey babe, you look hot." She tried her hardest not to roll her eyes. If she had already told him what she needed too, she would have had him unconscious for that. They weren't even going out and he was calling her babe. This was one date.

"Uh thanks." June said. "Ready to go?" She asked. He nodded and they walked out.

They went to a simple restaurant and had dinner. They didn't talk about much, just some small talk. Wayne-Wayne paid the bill and while the waitress was gone, June turned to Wayne-Wayne and her fake smile she had on all night was gone.

"Listen Wayne-Wayne. I know all about you and your whole bad boy in the boy band thing. The Big Time Rush boys, well minus James, are very important to me. So I suggest you back off." June said. Wayne-Wayne studied her.

"And what are you going to do if I don't?" He challenged her.

"Do you know who my sister is?" June asked. He shook his head with a 'who cares' look.

"Justine Cooper. I am her right hand man, or woman. Every producer in this town know us and respects us. You go against Big Time Rush and I will make sure that you never get another decent job in this town." Wayne-Wayne watched her.

"You're bluffing. No way that's true. There's no way she's your sister, you look nothing alike. Polar opposites." He said, leaning back in her chair. June smiled.

"Alright. I guess you'll find out." June said. They finished their date without much else being said.

That night, June called up Mercedes Griffin. They were friends, sure not as close as her and Camille, but they still talked occasionally. They had a lot in common. They were both good at manipulating people and good at having boys like them. They bonded over it. Plus she was good for these situations.

"Hey June!" Mercedes said. June smiled.

"Hey Mer!" June said.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Well do you know who Wayne-Wayne is? Camille said his really name is Wally something?" June asked. Mercedes scoffed.

"Yes. He's a loser. Haven't seen him in years. Why?" she asked. June smiled. This would be easier than she thought.

"Well did you hear that he's working with your dad and the new boy band they have? The guys in the band are fine, without Wayne-Wayne." June said. Mercedes gasped.

"OMG. He would be terrible in a boy band. No. This is not okay. I'm going to tell my dad to get him out." Mercedes said firmly. June smiled. Griffin did anything for Mercedes. They weren't able to spend a lot of time together so he would do whatever to make her happy.

"Alright, well I'll let you do that. Bye Mer!" June said.

"Bye June!" June hung up and hopped on her computer. She looked though the bookmarks and found the tab she was looking for. There was a online database that all the major producers, directors, anyone who had power in Hollywood, checked often for word on who to work with and all that. June signed on and put out a bulletin:

"Attention everyone in the music business. This is June Cooper, and, as you may know, Justine and I like to look out for good talent. Today, I met Wayne-Wayne, a poser you may know whose real name is Wally Dooley. He was rude and mean to everyone. I don't know anyone who would like to work with him. My advice to all of you is to not hire him in a music role. He is pushy and not pleasant to work with."

Pleased with her work, she submitted it. That will teach him to doubt her.

**Break **

The boys walked into the Palmwoods, confused, but happy. They looked around and they saw June approaching. They all started at her, still angry at her for going after Wayne-Wayne.

"Hey guys." She said. All the boys crossed their arms. She rolled her eyes.

"Kendall, why are you wearing that?" June pointed to Kendall's all black outfit. Carlos responded.

"Oh it was part of our plan to get rid of Wayne-Wayne, Kendall was going to challenge him to a bad-boy off, but when we got there, Wayne-Wayne said he wanted Kendall out and Griffin said that he wanted Wayne-Wayne out. So now we're confused." Carlos said. Kendall hit him on the back of his head.

"We're supposed to be angry at her for liking Wayne-Wayne." Kendall said. June scoffed.

"I do not like that poser. I hate bad boys." June said, like it was obvious. They all looked at her in confusion.

"2 days ago you were flirting with him and yesterday you went on a date with him." Logan said. June waved her hand.

"Yeah not because I liked him. I was helping you guys get rid of him, but I guess you guys had it covered." June said. All the boys were even more confused.

"How is that helping us?" James asked. June sighed.

"Well I went to tell him to back off all of you guys, but he refused. I told him that I was Justine's sister and had a lot of power in this town, which is quite true, and he didn't believe me. So I told Griffin's daughter and she got Griffin to fire Wayne-Wayne." June said nonchalantly with a shrug.

"You're friends with Mercedes?" Kendall asked. June nodded.

"We have a lot in common. We both like manipulating people, and have guys on us kinda often, so we help each other out." June said with a smile. James looked at her angrily, well jealously. He hated the fact that she was even more beautiful than before, so now all these guys were all over her with just a flip of her hair and a smile, including him.

"Why would you help us like that?" Carlos asked. June smiled.

"Because you all are growing on me. I like you guys." She gave Carlos a hug, which he gladly returned. She moved on to Kendall, and then Logan. She turned to James who had his arms open. She glanced at him. He did remember about her not liking bad boys. And he was cute when he was jealous. She sighed and walked over to him and hugged him. Her head his about his shoulder. She wrapped her arms around his waist and he held her tight. It would be a lie if June said that she didn't miss this feeling. James never wanted to let her go.

June pulled away before it seemed to long. She gave a little wave and turned around and walked to the elevator. James' eyes followed her until the doors shut. He then turned back to the guys, who were staring in shock.

"One step closer." He said, mostly to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry it takes me so long to update, but I just got a Macbook as an early Christmas present, so expect me to update more often and a new story coming out soon! **

Chapter 7

June strolled through the lobby. The boys were all riled up about something earlier, but she hadn't heard what is was about, she was already late for class. Now she was back and the boys were at the studio.

June was going to walk to her normal table, where she went to everyday after class to work on homework, but there was a girl there. She had dirty-blondish hair that was up in a ponytail. June walked over to the table.

"Um hello." June said to the girl. She looked up. June had to admit, this girl was pretty cute.

"Hi!" The girl said cheerfully.

"Are you new here? Because everyone knows that this is my table." June said, but not in a rude way. The girl gasped.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry. I'll leave." She started to get up, but June grabbed her arm.

"No, don't worry about it. This table is big enough. I'm June Cooper. You are?" June stuck her hand out. The new girl smiled and shook her hand.

"Jo Taylor. Nice to meet you. You're defiantly nicer than the Jennifers and not as crazy as Camille." Jo said. June laughed.

"Thanks! The Jennifers are stuck up, so try to avoid them. As for Camille, she seems crazy at first, but she's pretty cool. And my best friend. So what are you here for?" June asked. Jo lifted up a script.

"Acting. What about you?" Jo asked. June sat down and started to get her biology book out.

"I'm going to college. I live here with my sister so she's not alone. Have you heard of Justine Cooper?"

"Oh my gosh, that's your sister? That must be awesome." Jo said in awe. June shrugged.

"It's cool. She's really down to earth, L.A. never changed her. I'll introduce you some time." June said nonchalantly as she took out a highlighter and some paper for notes.

"Really? Thanks. So what's up with those 4 guys? All attractive. Kind of crazy. They all have been flirting with me." Jo asked. June felt a tinge of jealousy, though she had no reason to. It wasn't about Logan, or Carlos, or Kendall. It was James. She said they _all_ flirted with her. Including James. They may not be together, but last week he was trying to get her back and he tried to kiss her. _No._ June told herself. They aren't dating and she is over him. Sure she hugged him and really enjoyed it, more than she would like to admit, but he was over and done with. All the past.

June realized she hadn't given Jo a response. "Oh, those are the Big Time Rush boys. They're from Minnesota. Super down to earth and really nice. They'll do something crazy to get you." Jo nodded.

"I don't really want to be in a relationship right now. I just got here and I want to focus on my acting." Jo said. June nodded understandingly, even though she had never been in that situation.

"Well you can either tell them that, I could tell them, or pretend you have a boyfriend." June said. Jo thought about it for a second.

"I'll go with the boyfriend thing." Jo said. June nodded.

"Okay, but when you do want to go out with them, you have Carlos, James, Logan, and Kendall. I'm not telling you who to pick or anything, but Camille and Logan like each other, but won't admit it, so not him. James is an ass, so don't pick him, I learned my lesson there. So that leaves Carlos and Kendall, and, as much as I love Carlos, Kendall is better 'boyfriend' material." June said. Jo studied her.

"What happened with James?" She asked curiously. June picked at her piece of paper.

"Uh, we dated for 2 ½ years and broke up when he cheated on me for like 5 months." June said, looking down. Mine as well just tell her what happened. Jo would probably get more details as their friendship progressed, but that was enough for now.

"Oh I'm so sorry June!" Jo said and took June's hand. June looked up and gave her a slight smile.

"Hey, it's all the past. That happened two years ago in Minnesota. This is a big world, that was a small town. I'll find the right guy someday." June said. Jo smiled.

"That's a great way to look at it. I really like you June. You're so positive!" Jo said happily. "I'm glad we met."

"Me too. Call me anytime that you need someone to talk to, or you have boy troubles. I'm a songwriter and I need inspiration." June said. She handed her phone to Jo to put her number in. Jo did so and handed her phone to June. They handed their phones back and June got a text.

"I'd love to keep talking to you, but Gustavo needs help with the boys. I help Gustavo with the boys and with my sister. I'll talk to you later." June said. The girls said goodbye and June headed into the lobby and out to her car.

June walked into the studio. She saw the four boys in the recording booth. Gustavo at the sound mixer, Kelly behind him. And finally Freight Train in the back.

"Sup Freight Train." She said and fist pounded him.

"Hey Gustavo." June said. Gustavo turned.

"Hi June. These boys are driving me crazy. James keeps sneezing and all the other guys are arguing." She looked at the boys who were all yelling and using hand motions, but Gustavo had muted them. June walked up and turned the mics on.

"She will be mine!" Was shouted over and over along with other phrases to that effect. June leaned over and turned on the mic.

"Hey guys. Talking about Jo?" All the guys went silent and snapped there heads toward June.

"That's the new girls name?" Logan asked. June nodded.

"How do you know?" Kendall asked. June shrugged.

"She was at my table after school so I introduced myself. We talked about some stuff and exchanged numbers. She seems pretty cool." June said. All the guys eyed her suspiciously.

"What stuff did you talk about?" James asked. June waved her hand dismissively.

"Oh you know, about the 4 kinda attractive, crazy guys who have been flirting with her." June said. All the guys went wide eyed.

"You think were attractive?" James asked smugly. June smiled sweetly.

"Don't get excited. Her words, not mine." _Like you would care how attractive I think you are_ June added silently.

"What did you say about us?" Carlos asked. All the guys raised their eyebrows at June.

"Ah, it's not important. She just needed advice." June said. All the boys gasped.

"It is important! Tell us!" Logan said. June rolled her eyes.

"You will all find out soon enough." June said. James sneezed.

"Gustavo, why did you need me here?" June turned her attention to him.

"Well. I needed you to help me to mix the harmonies, but James here can't stop sneezing. Kelly take him to a doctor. Freight Train, take the dogs and June back." Gustavo ordered. James left with Kelly and June went in to the recording booth.

"So what is your new song about?" June said.

"It's called 'Any Kind Of Guy,' about how we would be any kind of guy a girl wanted." Kendall said, like he was annoyed that he was still here and wanted to be back at the Palmwoods, getting to know Jo.

"I would love that if a guy sang that to me." June sighed dreamily, looking up in thought. All the guys exchanged glances.

"She will be mine!" They all said and started fighting again. June came out of her little dream. She turned to Freight Train.

"I'll take the boys back. Come get us when you need us." June said. Freight Train nodded thankfully.

"Come on boys, you need a way back, and that's me." June said. All the boys nodded, excited to get back to the Palmwoods. Logan, Carlos, and Kendall followed her out to the car. Their mouths dropped when they saw it.

"You have a Mustang?" Carlos asked incredulously. June nodded.

"Yeah, the perks of having a rich and famous sister. I wasn't going to go convertible, but this _is_ L.A." June said. All the boys just stared at her. June walked over and got in and put the top down. All the guys just stood there.

"Are you coming?" June asked. They all came out of their trance and battled each other for the front seat. Finally, Kendall sat down and put on his seat belt. Logan and Carlos grumbled and hopped into the back. June rolled her eyes at their childish behavior. She turned on the radio and, to no surprise, it was one of Justine's songs. A recent single called "Mean" and yes, June had written it. June turned it up and sang along.

"Someday, I'll be living in a big ol' city, and all your ever gonna be is mean. Someday, I'll be, big enough so you can't hurt me, and all your ever gonna be is mean. Why you gotta be so mean?" June sang along loudly. The guys were staring at her.

"What?" She asked.

"We didn't know you could sing. Why don't you record your own songs?" Kendall asked.

"Because I don't sing." June said obviously. They guys started at her in shock.

"Yes you can. You just sang. Really good." Logan said. June waved her hand.

"Well yes I _can _sing, but so can everyone else. Sure I can sing pretty good, but I'm not a singer. I'm a songwriter/forensic scientist." June said. The boys shook their heads, but let it go.

"Wait you said you write Justine's songs, did you write that one?" Carlos asked. June nodded.

"Yes I did. Pretty proud of it." June said with a smile.

"So were you bullied a lot then?" Carlos asked, despite Kendall and Logan's desperate attempts to get him to stop, thinking this may be a sore subject for June.

"No, not really, I was bullied a little, but it wasn't nearly as bad as some people have it. It was nothing I couldn't handle. The song was mostly inspired from other people's experiences." June explained. The boys nodded. June pulled into the parking lot. The boys jumped out quickly and ran into the building before June could even turn the car off. She sighed and got out.

She walked into the lobby and walked out to the pool to finish her homework and maybe talk to Jo or Camille. June walked out and she heard music. She turned and saw Logan singing and guitar dude playing next to him. June looked at him confused. Then Carlos came by and knocked him out of the way, and started singing. June looked around and finally found it. Jo. Standing on her balcony, listening to the music and seemingly enjoying it, but then cringing when someone was knocked away. June sighed and shook her head. Jo was seriously lucky. Even if June didn't want to date any of them, it still would have been cool.

Soon enough the boys had to leave, this time, June didn't come. June was sitting at her table, the math equations being to confusing for her. June sighed. A smoothie would help, right? June got up and walked into the lobby to the smoothie stand. She noticed everyone looking at someone. June took a quick glance, rolled her eyes, new kid wearing a ridiculous outfit.

Then June stopped. Wait. She only knew one person who had hair that perfect. June looked back. No way. Why was James dressed like that? He looked like… well June couldn't think of anything. He was wearing skinny jeans that were like paint splattered. James started to head to the pool when June realized where he was going. Jo. June ran out and stopped him.

"Hey James." June said. James stopped and looked at her confused.

"Uh hi. What do you want? I need to go flirt with the new girl." James said. June looked down. She guessed he was really over her. Well good. That's what June wanted. She looked back up with a smile.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." June said. James eyed her suspiciously.

"And why not?" He asked.

"Well I was talking to Jo, and she already told me she's not going to go out with you." June said. James laughed.

"If your jealous, you can just tell me." James said in a baby voice. June rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"In your dreams. I was just going to save you the embarrassment, but go ahead, let her tell you that she has a boyfriend and isn't interested in any of you." June said and added a sugar sweet smile on the end. James looked at her, than out at Jo, who was going over her lines, and back at June. He sighed.

"Fine. Do _you_ want to go out with me? Give me another chance." James said. June looked at him incredulously. He really was just talking to her about flirting with Jo and now he wants to date June? And she thought he was getting better. June scoffed.

"Nice try." She flipped her long hair over her shoulder and headed out of the building.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The boys had finally locked themselves in Gustavo's office with all the lamps, clothes, and backdrop. All they needed was the camera and then they could take the picture and send it in to Pop Tiger. Simple, right?

"Okay we don't have a camera. Where are we going to get a camera?" Logan asked. All the boys thought for a second, then James gasped.

"June! She used to be into photography, always taking pictures of nature and stuff. Maybe she still is!" James said.

"Ok someone call her!" Logan said. Kendall got out his phone.

"Hey June are you busy? No? Good. Are you still into photography? James told us. Yeah. Do you still have a camera? Sweet will you bring it in? We don't have time, we'll tell you when you get here. Thank you!" Kendall hung up.

"Why did you say my name?" James asked, having not paid attention to the phone call except for hearing his name.

"She asked how I knew she was into photography, and I said you told us, and then she said that she couldn't believe that you remembered." Kendall said. James smiled.

"Of course I remembered. We grew up together and we were so close. We were each others first kiss, first relationship, first dance, all that. I love her, whether she wants to believe it or not." James said. Logan, Carlos, and Kendall looked at each other. He really did care about her. No one said anything else until June showed up 10 minutes later.

"Okay I have the camera, what do I need to take a picture of?" June asked. The boys explained that Griffin wanted a crazy photo shoot for their picture for Pop Tiger, and how they needed a good picture so here they were. June laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Typical Big Time Rush boys." June said. She turned the camera on. "Now pose."

They all did their typical pose and June snapped the picture. She took out the card.

"Here you go. There's nothing else on there so you're good." June said and handed the card to Kendall. There was a knock on the door. A man came threw, asking for the photo, which Kendall handed him.

"Thank you so much June!" Carlos said and hugged her. She laughed.

"No problem. I wasn't doing anything important. I was just-" She was cut off by the vent in the office popping open. Out crawled Katie, followed by none other than Dak Zevon.

"Thanks Katie, for getting me away from those fan girls." Dak said. He said. He looked around the room and his eyes landed on June.

"Hey." Dak said to her. June smiled at him.

"Hey." She said back.

"You look familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?" Dak asked. June had never formally met Dak, but they had been to a couple of the same parties and she was sure that Justine and Dak knew each other.

"I think that we have seen each other at a couple of parties. You probably know my sister, Justine Cooper." June said. Dak nodded.

"Yup. You're June, right?" He asked, sticking out his hand. June took it and nodded.

"Yup. Dak right?" She asked, same level on nonchalance as he. James was watching them both, getting angrier by the second. Maybe it was jealousy. But he had no right to be jealous. They weren't together. But boy did he want them together.

"So June, do you want to go out sometime? Maybe we could get coffee or something?" Dak asked. June smiled and was about to answer, before someone interrupted.

James walked over and put his arm around her. "She's busy." James said. June looked up at him, furious. She turned back to Dak and smiled. She elbowed James in the stomach. Hard. He released her and bent over.

"Ignore James. I would love to. Here." She pulled out her eyeliner and wrote her number down on his hand. "Call me sometime."

"I defiantly will." He said with a wink, which made June blush a little. "Well I probably should go before everyone finds me. Bye guys. Bye June."

"Bye Dak." June said back and he was out the door. James was now recovered. She whipped around to him.

"Don't you ever carry a pen?" He asked. June just stared at him.

"Does it matter? What the hell do you think your doing. We are not going out. We are over James and you know it. You have no right to do what you just did." It felt as if the whole room got about 30 degrees colder. The rest of the boys and Katie just stared at James, waiting for his answer.

"Look I'm sorry. I just don't want you to get hurt. What if Dak hurts you?" James asked. All the boys turned back to June.

"Then I get hurt. I'm a big girl I can take care of myself. And you don't want me to get hurt? You should have thought of that 2 years ago." June shot back, getting louder. James sighed and ran his fingers threw his hair.

"I know I screwed up! I know! I care about you. I always have and always will, whether you want to accept it or not." James said equally as loud.

It went back to silence. June was studying James, as if to see if he was lying or not. Then it went to debating what she should do. They were just watching each other and no one made a move for at least a minute. Finally June spoke.

"Hope your magazine photo works out. See you later." June said. She picked up her bag and raced out the door. She had no idea what to think of what James said. When Jo showed up last week and he was all over her, June thought for sure that James was over and done with. But after what James just said, she wasn't so sure. Did he really mean all that? Well June knew that she loved James 2 years ago, and she still may love him now, but should she risk the heart break?

June didn't know and didn't want to think about the answer right now. Dak Zevon had just asked her on a date. Teen idol, everyone thinks he's cute and wants to date him, that Dak Zevon. She wasn't passing that up. James was the past, and Dak was now.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Are you ready? This is the first time in like, ever, that there is a party at the Palmwoods. We have to get there before Bitters catches it." Justine said as she walked into June's room. June sighed.

"Almost. Just let me put on lipstick." June said. She picked up a bright red lipstick that matched her strapless dress that flared out after the waist and went down to a little longer than her mid thigh. She had red flats that matched. Her hair was in a pony tail and curled. June turned to Justine. She was wearing a brown, halter top dress that was green from the waist down. She had her blonde hair curled in her iconic loose ringlets.

"Okay let's go, and it's not like it's a far walk. The boys live down the hall." June said. The two girls walked the couple of door down the hall. The knocked on the door. Carlos and James answered, dressed in matching zebra stripped jackets. Both their jaw dropped.

"Hey guys, this where the party's at?" June said. The boys stared for a couple more seconds and then quickly closed their mouths.

"Yeah! Come in!" Carlos said. June and Justine walked past they guys, but James held June back.

"Hey, you look amazing." James said. June smiled.

"Thanks, I know." June said. She smiled and turned around and went back to her sister. They started to dance and mingle with the other guests, while James just stared. Finally Kendall came up.

"Dude. Why are they're so many people? 3 people each, remember?" Kendall said. Carlos and James looked at each other.

"I only invited 3." James said. They turned to Carlos. Who looked down.

"I couldn't pick so I did my first 3 contacts. Al Contact and-"

"Carlos that's all contacts!" Logan said. Carlos looked back at his phone.

"Oops." Carlos said guiltily. The party was getting bigger and bigger.

"What if Bitter's shows up? He'll know something's going on! And I'm supposed to be talking to Jo!" Kendall complained.

"And Mercedes and Camille are both here and they both are all over me!" Logan complained. Carlos and James looked at him.

"Dude that's not a problem. That's a gift. You have 2 hot girls after you. Go live it up." James said. Logan thought about it for a minute and then turned back to the guys. "Bye!" And he was off.

"What are we going to do about Bitters?" Kendall asked.

"June. He loves June. Go get her to help you get Bitters away and then come back to Jo." Carlos said. Kendall thought about it and nodded and left to find June and Jo.

"Now let's go party!" Carlos and James yelled.

-BREAK-

June had walked around and saw Jo sitting alone on a couch in a roped off area. She walked over and undid the rope.

"Hey Jo. Why are you alone over here?" June asked.

"Hey June! Kendall was with me, but now he's gone. He told me to wait here." Jo said.

"Oh, well I heard him and the other guys arguing so it was probably that. This is pretty fancy. Kendall must want to impress you." June said and nudged Jo with her elbow. Jo laughed.

"Yeah I guess so. He's so nice and everything. I really like him." Jo said. June leaned over and hugged her.

"Aww I'm so happy for you. He really likes you to." June said. Jo smiled and hugged back.

"Well you'll never guess what happened to me the other day." June said when they broke apart. "Dak Zevon asked me out." Jo's eyes widened.

"Teen idol singer Dak Zevon?" Jo asked. June nodded excitedly. "Oh my gosh."

"I know right! Can you believe it? Right after he asked me out, I was about to answer when James came up and put his arm around me and said that I was busy." June said. Jo's mouth dropped.

"Oh my gosh!" Jo said. June nodded.

"Then I said that I would go out with him. When Dak left, I yelled at James and he said that he knew that he screwed up and that he still cared about me, whether I want to believe him or now." June said. Jo gasped.

"What did you say?" Jo asked.

"I just stared at him. I didn't know what to say. After a minute I just said bye and left." June said. Jo shook her head.

"You should have said something!" Jo said.

"What was I supposed to say? I just accepted a date with Dak. I don't want to date James." June exclaimed.

"Do you still like James?" Jo asked curiously. June looked down.

"Yeah. He was my first love and we grew up together. I think that I'll always love him. I just love the old James, before he cheated." June said. She looked back up. "Don't you dare tell Kendall or you will never have a job in this town."

"Of course!" Jo nodded quickly. June looked back down.

"Hey girls!" Kendall said as he walked up.

"Hey Kendall." Jo and June said in unison.

"So what are you talking about?" June sent Jo a death glare.

"Uh… you." Jo said, but it sounded more like a question. Kendall's eyes widened.

"What did you say?" Kendall asked. Jo and June glanced at each other. June answered.

"Oh calm down, nothing bad. I guess you two want to be alone, so I'll leave now." June said. She got up and started to walked away when Kendall grabbed her arm.

"Wait. I need you." Kendall said. Jo and June both looked at him in shock. "I need your help."

"With what?" June asked suspiciously. Kendall did a quick wave at Jo and then dragged June into the hall.

"What do you need? I wanna party." June asked and stomped her foot. Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Bitters can not find out about this party or we have to leave the Palmwoods. I need your help to stop him." Kendall said. June pouted.

"Why me? Why can't you have Jo or one of the guys help you?" June asked.

"Because you're the only person that Bitters likes and if you can distract him, then we can get him out of the way for the night." Kendall said. "Please." He said and put his hands in a prayer position. June sighed.

"You're lucky I like you boys." June said. Kendall hugged her.

"Thank you June." Kendall said.

"Yeah, yeah. Just tell me what to do." June said.

"Ok, we are going to go down to the front desk. You're going to see if Bitters knows about the party and we'll regroup and go from there." Kendall said. June nodded and they headed down to the lobby.

"So James was pretty angry about Dak." Kendall said. June sighed.

"I know." June said, feeling awkward talking about to James' best friend.

"You know he really likes you." Kendall continued. June looked down.

"Yeah I know." June said quietly.

"Do you like him?" Kendall asked. June stopped and turned to him.

"Did James put you up to this? Because if he did, I'm not answering anything else." June said. Kendall shook his head.

"No he didn't. He's just been kind of down lately and I want him to be happy. He's my best friend. He thinks you hate him." Kendall said. June started walking again and looked down.

"I don't hate him." June said softly. "Far from it." She said even softer, hoping Kendall didn't hear.

"Then why don't you give him a chance?" Kendall asked. June didn't know if he heard the last part or not. He did.

"Because I don't want to be heart broken again Kendall. It took me a long time to get over it. I can't go through that again. You know how he flirts with girls all the time. Last week he was flirting with Jo. And, you guys may be good, but who knows if you're going to stay here. And if you do, whose says he wants me? This is Hollywood. New people come by all the time. Why would he want to stay with someone he knew his whole life?" June said. Kendall looked at her in shock.

"June, you know he really-"

"Cares. I know. He cares now. He cares when other guys are going after me. Not when he's going after other girls." June cut him off.

"June, you know that's not true." Kendall said. June just shook her head.

"Just drop it Kendall. I don't want to talk about it. James and I are never ever getting back together. And don't you dare tell James that I like him." June said threateningly. Kendall nodded.

"Fine. I won't tell him you like him." _I'll just tell him that you don't hate him. _He added silently.

"Good. Now, lets find Bitters." June and Kendall walked around the lobby. He was standing by the front desk. June walked up.

"Hey Bitters." June said. Bitters looked at her and smiled.

"Hi June." He looked at her dress. "Dressed up for something?" He questioned.

"Yeah, I'm going to a party." June said. Kendall looked up from his hiding spot angrily. What was she doing?

"I knew I heard a party here!" Bitters exclaimed and started to leave to go look for the party. June stopped him.

"No not here, on campus. You know, for school? That's probably what you hear. The campus is pretty close. I can hear it from here." June said. Kendall breathed a sigh of relief. Bitters looked at her suspiciously.

"Hmm, alright." He said, still eyeing June. She gave a little wave and walked out of the front door. Kendall ran after her once Bitters looked away.

"So do you think that we're good?" June asked. Kendall nodded.

"Yeah, and if he realizes it, we'll send you back out." Kendall said. June rolled her eyes.

"Fine. How am I supposed to get back in without Bitters saying anything?" June asked. Kendall thought about it, then his eyes lit up. He walked over to June and threw her over his shoulder.

"Kendall what are you doing? Put me down." June said. She hit his back once. "I'm wearing a dress!"

"Cool it. I'm holding your dress down, no one can see anything."

"Yeah, you're dangerously close to my ass there." June said.

"Well do you want everyone to see everything?" Kendall asked. June sighed.

"Fine. Just watch it." June said. "Now, why are you doing this?"

"Just play along." Kendall said, He walked back into the lobby.

"No! You can't go to that party. You promised you would study with us." Kendall said loudly. June got the hint and hit his back with her arms.

"Come on Kendall. I'm a teen! I need to party! I don't want to study on a Friday night!" June said just as loud.

"Too bad!" He said and took her into the elevator and closed the doors. "Hey, good job."

"Thanks. Will you put me down now?" June asked. Kendall turned one way, then another.

"There's not really enough room. I'll put you down in the room." Kendall said. June sighed and rolled her eyes. The doors opened and Kendall walked down the hall, back to their room. He opened the door and set June down. She fixed her dress and looked up to see an angry looking Jo on one side of the room and an angry James on the other. She looked at Kendall, who had noticed too.

"You take Jo, I'll take James, and then we'll switch." Kendall said. June nodded and walked over to Jo.

"What was that? Why was he carrying you? Did you see where his hand was?!" Jo yelled and June. June sighed.

"It's not what it looks like. He wasn't touching me so don't worry. And he was carrying me to get Bitters to believe that there wasn't a party here. He will tell you about it when he comes over here to tell you that he cares about you. He doesn't like me and I do not like him. Don't worry Jo." June said. She opened her arms for a hug. Jo looked at her for a second and sighed. She walked over and gave June a hug.

"You're lucky I like you." Jo said. June smiled.

"Now I need to go talk to James. I'll talk to you later." June said and started over to James. She passed Kendall, who had just talked to James. He still looked pissed.

"Uh hey James." June said. James was standing with Carlos.

"Why was Kendall touching your ass? You said you weren't going to date him!" James said.

"He wasn't touching my ass, he was holding my dress down so everyone didn't get a free show. And I'm not dating Kendall. Jo is. And you aren't dating me either, so it isn't your business." June snapped. James lifted his finger.

"Actually it is. Kendall is my best friend and it's part of the code that he can't date you." James said. June rolled her eyes.

"Well I'm not dating Kendall so you don't need to get angry at him." June said. James calmed down a little. So if that part of what Kendall said was true, James thought, maybe the rest was.

"So Kendall said that you didn't hate me." James said. June cursed under her breath.

"I'm gonna kill him. Well I guess the cats out of the bag. I don't hate you, James. We did grow up together." June said. James didn't say anything and neither did June. Carlos just stood there watching. Then a slower song came over the speakers.

"Hey June, do you want to dance?" Carlos asked. June looked at Carlos and smiled.

"Sure. Let's go." June took his hand and they walked out to the middle of the room and started dancing. James watched Carlos put his hands on her waist and June put his arms on his neck. He watched as they swayed back and forth as they talked and laughed. James was angry, jealous, but happy. He was angry that Carlos had asked June to dance, when he was going to. He was jealous of Carlos for holding her and of Kendall for practically holding her ass. He was happy though, because June didn't hate him. He was breaking through to her. Kendall said that June said that she didn't hate him, far from it. He just needed a little more work on her. Step one, dance. James stood their waiting for the song to end so he could ask her to dance. The song came to an end as another slow song started. Carlos and June hugged and he walked away. June just stood their looking around. James started walking over to her, but someone beat him to it.

Dak Zevon.

He walked up behind her and covered her eyes. She reached up and pulled them away and turned around. They hugged and he asked her a question. She nodded and he put his hands on her hips and she put his arms around his neck. They were talking and laughing and a lot closer than Carlos and June were. James watched for a couple more seconds and then sighed and turned away.

2 steps forward, 1 step back.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Yes! This is going to be awesome!" Carlos yelled as the 4 boys walked into the Palmwoods.

"I know! I can't believe that Gustavo is letting us have the Palmwoods dance at Roque Records!" Kendall said.

"We still have to perform guys." Logan pointed out.

"Who cares, it's only a couple songs, we have the whole night." James said.

"And we have to help plan it." Logan said. "And I have to go ask Camille, but I don't know how."

"I'll help you man. Let's go." James took Logan away. Carlos and Kendall looked at each other.

"I need to go ask someone. Like Jennifer!" And Carlos was gone. Kendall sighed. He was going to get stuck with planning everything. He looked around the lobby. On the other side, June and Jo were talking and laughing. He quickly walked over.

"Hey Kendall." Jo said.

"Hey guys. Guess what?" Kendall asked. "We are having a Palmwoods dance!"

"But I thought that there wasn't anywhere to do it?" June asked.

"Well Gustavo said that we could do it at Rocque Records as long as we help plan and perform a couple songs." Kendall explained.

"Sweet! I need to go make a phone call now." June said. She walked past Jo and winked. Jo smiled and turned to Kendall.

"So…" Jo said.

"So…" Kendall said.

"Is there something you want to ask me?" Jo asked. Kendall looked at her.

"Oh yeah, can you get some food for the party?" Kendall asked. Jo smile dropped.

"Uh sure." Jo said.

"Thanks!" Kendall said and walked off. Jo sighed and pouted. This was going to be a long day.

-BREAK-

It was a couple minutes before the dance was to officially start. June, Jo and Camille were standing outside Rocque Records together. Justine wasn't feeling good so she was skipping this dance.

June was wearing a navy blue dress that had a drop neck. It had elastic at the waist and little pockets. She had blue and white stripped flats that matched. Her hair was down and straight.

Jo had a light green dress on that was a v-neck. It was tighter at the waist and then just flowed out. She had 2 inch green wedges on because she was the shortest of the group and if she ended up dancing with Kendall, she could use the height. Her hair was down and curled.

Camille had a simple pink dress that was a deep-u. It hugged her body until the waist, where it went out. She was just wearing pink flats that matched. Her hair was it's normal wavy.

"So he never asked you?" June asked Jo. She shook her head.

"Nope. He kept asking me to help him and never actually asked me." Jo sighed. "What about you guys?"

"Well Logan kept trying to ask me, but it wasn't special and I've never been asked out before so I told him to make it special." Camille said. The other girls laughed.

"You've been crushing on Logan since he got here, why can't you just accept him?" June asked. Camille shrugged.

"It's my personality. I can't change it. What about you June? Did a certain teen idol ask a certain songwriter?" Camille asked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. June shook her head.

"Dak doesn't live at the Palmwoods, so he wasn't going to come. But that's fine. I have my girls." June said and wrapped her arms around her two best friends. "Now let's get in there!"

They walked into the decorated room. The boys really did a good job. They walked together onto the dance floor. They were telling jokes and laughing when they heard a loud noise from behind them. They turned around to see Logan on top of a fake horse. The looked at each other.

"Camille, my fair lady, will you go to this dance with me?" Logan asked. Camille smiled and looked excitedly at her two best friends. Jo and June's jaws were dropped in shock.

"Yup!" She said. Logan got off his 'horse' and they walked away. The back of the horse came out, revealing Kendall, the rest of the horse walked away.

"Hey Jo, wanna dance?" Kendall asked. Jo looked at him.

"You didn't even ask me to this dance." She said. Kendall looked at her confused.

"I thought we were an item, so I didn't need to ask." Kendall said. Jo's smile appeared back on her face.

"Oh. Okay then. Let's go." She waved at June and then left with Kendall.

And then there was one. June sighed. She pulled out her phone, checking if she had any messages from Dak, saying that he was here or coming. Nothing. She sighed.

"Something wrong?" Someone asked from behind her. June turned around to see James standing there.

"I guess not." June said, unsure of her answer.

"Where's everyone?" James asked.

"Kendall and Jo are dancing, Logan and Camille are probably doing the same, I think that's Carlos over there with the Jennifers. And then you're right here." June said, looking over at Carlos dressed in some weird outfit and then back and James.

"Where's Dak?" James asked, hoping his jealousy wasn't showing.

"He doesn't live at the Palmwoods so he isn't coming." June said, scratching her arm nervously.

"That's too bad." James said, this time hoping his excitement didn't show too much. June shrugged.

"I guess. What about you? Who did you ask?" June asked, not out of jealousy, just to get a conversation.

"I actually didn't ask anyone." James said. June looked at him disbelievingly.

"No way." June said. He nodded.

"Yeah, I was too busy helping Logan ask Camille." James said. June nodded. She looked at him. He didn't ask anyone. Was he really getting over his player thing? Did he really care about June all the time instead or just when convenient? It was starting to get awkward. A slowish song started playing.

"Do you want to dance?" James asked. June looked at him. It wouldn't be bad if they danced, right? June was just opening her mouth to answer when she was interrupted.

"Hey James, ready to dance?" A brunette asked as she walked up to them. James looked confused for a second.

"You? Don't you mean me?" A blonde girl asked. James looked even more confused.

"No. He asked me to the dance." The brunette said.

"No, he asked me." A red head came up. Soon there were 6 girls all saying that James asked them out.

"Maybe I did ask someone out." James said. June rolled her eyes. She was so close, but she was actually glad that brunette showed up.

"I'll let you figure that out James." June said, a bit more sour that she intended. She started to walked away.

"No June!" But it was too late, she was lost in the crowd. He sighed and turned back to the girls who were all angry.

June walked around until she saw Carlos, who was arguing with all three Jennifers. They were all yelling at him and June felt bad. Carlos was such a nice kid. She walked over.

"Hey Carlos, do you want to dance?" June asked. He looked at her, relieved.

"_Carlos_ would love too." Carlos said. June took his hand and they started to walk away when blonde Jennifer had to open her mouth.

"Fine Carlos, go ahead and dance with the fake, Hollywood wannabe." She snapped. June stopped and turned around. She walked back and got right in Jennifer's face.

"I'm not a Hollywood wannabe. I'm going to college and I have wrote over 10 number one hits. I'm making something out of myself, unlike you, who hasn't had a role in a year." June said. The other 2 Jennifers, Carlos, James, and a couple people around we watching intently.

"Well at least I'm not fake. Look at your hair. It's obviously dyed." Jennifer said. June rolled her eyes.

"Yes I know that and so does everyone else. Hair doesn't grow like this." She said and displayed her ombred hair. "Speaking of which, your blonde hair is faker than mine. Honey, you're not fooling anyone." June said. Jennifer gasped. The crowd had got a lot bigger. James was watching intensely, forgetting about the other girls. Jennifer started to talk, but June cut her off.

"Why don't you get your shit straight before you start talking trash." June said. The crowd cheered and June turned around and took Carlos' hand.

"Let's go dance." She said. Carlos nodded and they walked a little further away.

"That was awesome! You're so good at telling people off!" Carlos said. June laughed.

"I've had practice." June said. They started dancing.

James was watching from the other side of the room. He couldn't believe what June just did. She was not the same girl as the girl he cheated on 2 years ago in Minnesota. This June was a lot bolder. Old June would never do that. Although James had always loved June, this made her seem a million times hotter. They were so close to dancing! He could see that she was about to accept, before that girl showed up. And he was telling the truth!

James loved June and he was going to get her back, whatever it took.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

They guys sulked around their room, packing their items. They heard a knock on the door. Kendall answered it.

"Hey guys." June said as she walked in. She looked around at all the boxes. Confusion grew on her face. "What's going on?" She asked. The boys looked down.

"We did our practice concert and Griffin said that we were out and going back to Minnesota." Logan said. June gasped.

"What? That's not fair." June said. They were leaving. Her boys were leaving. James was leaving. She may never see them again, unless she went home or on tour with Justine. She may never see James again, and as much as she didn't want to admit it, she loved him and was going to miss him a lot, more than the rest. Last time she left him, she practically hated him. Now they were on good terms, and may not be dating, but she loved him. June looked around, unsure of what to say. James walked out of the bathroom with his hair stuff. He looked at June.

"Hey June, can we talk?" James asked. June nodded. James put his stuff down and took her hand and lead her to his room that was shared with Carlos. He closed the door behind him.

"So you guys are really leaving?" June asked as she looked around the empty room.

"Yeah, I hope I get another chance to come back." James said. June turned to him.

"Me too." June said. She smiled and he smiled back.

"June. I know I've told you this, but I really do love you. I still do and I always have. Before I leave, I want you to know that I love you, June." James said. He stepped forward and took both of June's hands. June looked down and intertwined their fingers.

"I love you too James. Always have." June said when she looked back up at his eyes. He smiled. She removed her hands and put them on his cheeks. She pulled James closer until their lips met. James stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her waist. June moved her hands down off his cheeks and rested them on his chest. They broke away when the need for air became necessary. They leaned their foreheads against each other, breathing deeply.

"I've missed that." James said. June smiled.

"So have I." June moved her hands to around James' torso and buried her head in his neck. James's grip around her tightened and he buried his head in her hair. They stood like that for who knows how long.

There was a knock on the door, but they ignored it. The door opened. Carlos, Kendall, and Logan walked in. They stood there, shocked at the sight. Kendall knew that June still liked James, but none of them thought that they would ever be hugging or ever as close as they were right now. Carlos coughed.

"James we need to go, the flight leaves soon." Carlos said. June and James slowly broke apart. She had tears in her eyes and a couple spilled over. James held the sides of her face and wiped away the tears. He pulled her face up to his in a quick, sweet kiss. Logan, Carlos, and Kendall's jaws dropped. They never thought they would see that.

James and June broke apart. June walked away from James, missing his body next to hers. She walked over to Carlos.

"I'm going to miss you boys so much." June said. She hugged Carlos tight. She backed up and kissed his cheek. She moved onto Logan and did the same. She moved to Kendall and held him tighter than the other two.

"I knew you liked him." Kendall said in her ear. She broke apart and hit his arm. He tapped his cheek and she rolled her eyes and gave him a kiss on his cheek. She turned to James. She walked back over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. He held her tight and rubbed her back. She leaned back and then kissed him.

"I love you James." June said when they broke apart.

"I love you June." James said. The hugged one last time and they walked down to the lobby where they met Camille and Jo, who hugged Logan and Kendall.

"Goodbye." June said to James. He kissed her one last time and all the guys got in a limo and left. June sighed and turned back to Jo and Camille who were staring at her, mouths dropped.

"What?" June asked.

"You and James." Jo said. "When did that happen?"

"Like an hour ago? He's leaving and I may never see him again for more than like a night. I told him how I really feel." June said.

"Which is?" Camille asked.

"I love him." June said. Looking at the spot where he last was. She could feel the tears. She wiped them away and turned back to the other girls, who had tears in their eyes. She opened her eyes and the girls hugged each other.

**Break**

**3 Days Later**

Kendall, Logan, and Carlos walked into the Palmwoods. They scoped out the lobby in search of the girls. June, Jo, and Camille were just about to head out to go shopping to get their minds off the guys being gone. They gasped when they saw three of the boys. June was a tad disappointed when she didn't see James.

"Jo!" Kendall said and ran forward and gave her a hug.

"Camille!" Logan said and he gave her a hug.

"June!" Carlos said and hugged June. She smiled and hugged him. "Hey guys, now were back, we need to get me a girlfriend." Carlos said.

"What am I not good enough?" June said with fake anger.

"Well we're not dating and you're with James." Carlos said. June was about to object when Camille spoke up.

"Wait, you guys are back? For good?" Camille asked.

"Well kinda, we have to do the concert and then if we get a sponsor we can go on tour and stay!" Kendall said.

"So the concert is back on?" Jo asked.

"Yes, If we can find James. Do you know where he is?" Kendall asked. All the girls looked confused.

"He's staying in your old room." Camille said. The boys and June looked at her in shock. June didn't know he was back. June looked at the boys who were all confused as well.

"He's here? How did I not know this?" June asked the girls. They shrugged.

"You were at school I think, he's been here 2 days." Jo said. June turned to the boys.

"Let's go see him." June said. The boys nodded and they headed up to the room. They knocked on the door and an old man showed up.

"Uh can we talk to James?" June asked. The old man opened the door wider and the whole place was decorated way different than before. More modern. They looked around and James walked down the large spiral staircase.

"Hey guys!" He said excitedly, and then coughed. "I mean. Hey." Kendall, June, Carlos and Logan looked at each other.

"Uh we came to find you to get you to come back to the band! We're going to get the band back together and have our concert, so let's go." Kendall said. James stopped.

"No. Hawk is going to make me a solo act." James said. The boys and June's jaws dropped.

"But you made a promise to us that you would stick with us guys, back in hockey when we first met, that we would be friends forever." Carlos said. James scoffed.

"And you've never broken a promise?" James asked. The three boys looked at each other.

"Mowing the lawn!" They all said in unison. "We might be terrible people." Logan said.

"You told me to move on, so I did. Sebastian. Show them to the door. Except June." Sebastian threw a hot towel at the three guys and they ran out the door. June watched them leave and turned back to James who was walking over to her.

"Hey June." He said happily, he leaned into give her a kiss and moved his hands to her hips. She put her hand up and moved out of the way. He looked at her confused.

"What?" He asked confused.

"What the hell are you doing?" June asked angrily. James looked even more confused.

"Kissing you? I love you, you love me, that's how it goes." James questioned, saying it like it was obvious.

"No. James, that's where you're wrong. I love the James from Minnesota that I grew up with. I love the James that was around a week ago who loved me and didn't want to leave me. Not the James that is standing in front of me who turns his back on his best friends. Not the James that has been here 2 days and never bothered to come by. Not the James that flirts and cheats. I love you James, but I love the real James." June said furiously, becoming gentler at the end. He looked at her.

"This is the real James." He said. June just shook her head.

"So you bale on you're friends and leave them behind when you get a better offer?" June asked.

"They baled on me first!" James exclaimed. June rolled her eyes.

"But they came back." June said. "What about me? Why didn't you come see me when you came back a couple days ago?"

"I'm talking to you now." James said. June crossed her arms.

"Well if that's so, then I guess I don't love you James. Sorry to waste your time." June said. She turned around to leave, but James grabbed her wrist.

"June don't do this. Why are you siding with them? You've known me forever." James asked.

"I'm not siding with anyone James. I'm just telling you how I feel. I don't like the person that you are now." June said. She shook her wrist free and walked to the door.

"Wait June-" She cut James off.

"I have to go. I have a date with Dak to get ready for. Have fun living your dream alone." June said. She opened the door and turned back. "Goodbye." and then she left.

James sighed as he watched her leave. She walked out of his life for the second time now. Maybe she didn't love him. Or maybe he needed to re-evaluate himself. James looked in the mirror and sighed. His phone rang with a text. He looked down. Hawk wanted him at the studio. He called Sebastian over to take him over there.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

June, Carlos, Logan, Kendall, Mama Knight, Katie, Kelly, and Gustavo were all at the studio. The boys, Mama Knight and Katie were staying at June and Justine's place, which they still had because they paid for it with their own money.

Gustavo and Kelly were talking about how they were going to do this without James, while Mama Knight and Katie were talking about merchandise. The boys were all mourning over the fact that James was no longer their friend. June was messing around on the piano.

June was furious. She was angry, hurt, confused, and betrayed. Most of all, she was heartbroken. She didn't know James. She knew him before, then he cheated and she didn't know him anymore. Then the boys came back and she got to know James again. She confessed her love and then he changes again. Why can't he be one person? The sweet person she grew up with? Where was he now, when they all really needed him?

Even with all the confusion she was feeling, she knew one thing for sure.

"Oh, we called it off again last night, oh, this time, I'm telling you, I'm telling you. We are never, ever, ever getting back together. We are never, ever, ever getting back together." June sang loudly and angrily. Logan, Kendall, and Carlos exchanged scared glances. June wasn't happy. Not one bit.

"Okay. So what are we going to do?" Gustavo asked. June stopped playing.

"Well we couldn't find a replacement, so make Big Time Rush a trio. Who needs that lying, no good, bastard anyway?" June said snottily. Everyone just looked at each other. June wasn't one who just told everyone how she was feeling. With James, she just told James how she felt, and Kendall a little. Everyone else had no clue what she was feeling. With her little song and outburst, they were starting to get an idea, though none of them had been in the room when June and James talked the other day.

"Okay. Big Time Rush is now a trio." Gustavo said. "Boys in the studio, Girls in the booth." The girls went into the booth. Gustavo gave the boys the single to go. They started singing and dancing, but it was off and horrible.

"That was TERRIBLE!" Gustavo yelled. June left the booth and walked into the studio with the boys.

"Well sorry, the choreography is a lot different without James." Kendall complained.

"Everything's different without James." Carlos sighed. Gustavo started yelling at them, which the boys ignored. Kendall looked at the other boys and started singing.

"Oh you're such a turd."

"Oh yeah a giant turd." Logan and Carlos joined in.

"And you look like a turd." June joined in, a smile growing to her face.

"And you smell like a turd." They all sang. Kelly was laughing and Gustavo was getting more irritated.

"Oh you're such a turd, oh yeah a giant turd, and you look like a turd and you-"

"Smell like a turd." James belted the last note as he came into the studio.

"James?" The boys said in unison. June just watched in shock.

"The one and only." James said. "I'm back to stay. I'm sorry I was such a jerk. I don't know what I was thinking." He turned to June and then back at the guys. "Someone talked some sense into me and I don't want to lose you guys over something that's not worth it." James said, facing and talking to the guys, but looking right at June. "This is the real me. The one who doesn't turn his back on his friends." He said and took a step closer to June. He took her hand.

"I'm sorry I was such a jerk and I didn't come to see you." June looked at him for a second.

"My words were lying, no good, bastard." June said. Carlos nodded.

"It's true. We had to cover Katie's ears." James looked over at Carlos and then back at June.

"Do you still love me?" James asked. June looked at the other guys and nodded her head in the direction of the door. They all quickly headed into the studio. June looked back to James. She looked at their intertwined fingers. She met his eyes.

"Yes," June said. "I always did."

"I mean me. The real one. Right here. No more changing." James clarified. June looked at him for a second. She knew what he was going to ask, it was just like that night, 2 1/2 years ago. She knew her answers.

"Yes." June said honestly. James smiled

"Then will you give me another chance?" James asked. June leaned up and gave him a passionate kiss. She pulled away.

"I can't." She said. James' eyes grew.

"What?!" He said in unison with everyone in the booth, who was listening in through the mics. James and June looked over at them.

"Idiot. Your hand's on the button." Katie said. Carlos quickly pulled up his hand and smiled sheepishly. June looked back to James.

"Why not?" James asked. June sighed.

"Well, at least not now. You have that concert tomorrow and if everything works out, your going on tour for like, what, 6 months? That's not a relationship I can do." June said. James sighed and looked down. Then he looked back up and met June's eyes.

"So it's not a no?" He asked hopefully. June sighed.

"I guess not." June said. James cupped her cheek and leaned in pulling her closer until their lips met. He moved his hands up to her head and had locked his fingers into her thick hair. June stepped closer and moved her hands up to his neck, pulling him as close as possible. June's hands had reached James hair, and he didn't care how messed up it got. Each time their lips met, the kiss got more and more intense.

"Before you swallow each other, we need James to get ready for the concert TOMORROW!" Gustavo yelled into the microphone. June and James parted lips. James dropped his hands out of her hair and moved them to her hips. They looked over at the booth to see Mama Knight politely looking away, Gustavo looking uncomfortable, and Kelly watching them, tearing up, the true love being too much for her to handle. Logan and Carlos were watching intently, along with Kendall, who was covering Katie's eyes. June removed her hands from James and he did the same. They each took a step back so there was space between them.

"Fine, let's practice." James said. He gave June another quick kiss and June headed into the booth. Carlos, Kendall, and Logan hooted at her. June rolled her eyes and laughed at the disapproving look that Mama Knight gave them. She headed to the bathroom to fix her clothes and hair.

"So are they dating now or what?" Katie asked her mom and Kelly while Gustavo was working with the boys.

"No, I don't think so. I think that was a 'I love you, but we can't be together' kiss. They had to get it out so James could focus." Kelly said. Mama Knight nodded in agreement.

"Teen love." Katie mumbled.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Sorry for kinda going MIA. 2 chapters to make up for it. I'm on break so I watched all of the show Castle, then finally got around to Pretty Little Liars, and just finished Vampire Diaries. That shows is absolutely amazing, everyone needs to go watch it. Thank god for Netflix. **

Chapter 13

June, along with Jo, Camille, and Justine, watched in anticipation as the Big Time Rush boys had been late. June didn't understand. She was backstage before the concert started and they were there and fine.

The curtain started to go up, but no one was there. The girls exchange worried glances. People started leaving and the girls felt like they should do something, but what could they do?

Then the boys ran out onto the stage and started to sing. Everyone came running back into the theatre, cheering loudly. The four girls cheered as loud, if not louder.

The boys did everything they were taught. They finished the set and stood in their poses, incredibly proud of what they had accomplished.

Then some girls stormed the stage and they ran out of the theater, chased by a mob, something most men dream of.

June, Justine, Camille, and Jo watched the boys run off stage.

"Oh we have some serious competition." Jo said. Camille nodded in agreement and the two girls joined the crowd.

"Aren't you going to go after James and declare to these fan girls that he's yours?" Justine asked. June shook her head.

"I'm not dating James." June said. Justine scoffed.

"Oh so you have heavy make out sessions in front of a crowd with people you don't date?" Justine asked. June's jaw dropped.

"How did you know about that?" June asked. Justine asked.

"Like I said, a crowd. The boys told me." Justine said. "They also said, and I quote, 'if Gustavo didn't stop them, they would have done it right there with us all watching.'"

June started blushing hard. She looked around the still crowded theatre. "Can we talk about this somewhere else? Like home?" Justine nodded and they went out to the car. Justine drove home. They walked into the apartment and Justine shut the door.

"Okay spill." Justine said. Her and June said down, Indian style, on the floor.

"Well he asked me if I loved him, and I told him yes, and he asked me for another chance and I said no because I just don't want to be in a relationship with him. He's always changing back and forth from sweet to scum and I don't want to deal with that. Plus they're going on tour and I don't want to commit to that relationship." June said.

"What about when he comes back?" Justine asked. June sighed. She thought about it for a second. She opened her mouth to answer but she was interrupted by the door opening.

Carlos, James, Logan, and Kendall stumbled in. Their hair was messed up, along with their clothes. They sat, well more like fell, to the ground next to the girls.

"Oh are we interrupting gossip hour?" Kendall asked. Justine was about to answer, but June did instead.

"No, we were just finishing." June said.

"What were you talking about?" Carlos asked. This time, June wasn't fast enough.

"James." Justine said. James perked up and June sent Justine a death glare.

"What about me?" James asked.

"Nothing, I'll tell you later." June said. James shook his head.

"No. Tell me now." James said. June sighed and turned to Justine.

"I hate you." June said.

"Love you too sis." Justine said. June stood up and took James to her room.

"Well you mostly already know, but I just told her that we're not dating." June said. James looked at her for a second.

"So we're not dating? Even after we made out?" James asked incredulously.

"No, we're not. I told you that I don't want to date you while you're on tour." June said.

"But, but we made out! I thought that would have changed your mind." James said. June sighed.

"Look, I loved that kiss, probably as much as you did." June said. "But that doesn't change how I feel." James took her hands.

"So we can date when I come back?" James asked hopefully. June looked at their hands. What should she say? She wants to date him because she loves him, but she doesn't because he is always changing personalities. June sighed.

"Maybe." She didn't want to commit to anything. James leaned forward.

"That's enough for me." James whispered, his lips brushing against hers as he spoke. He closed the space between them. June kissed him back, knowing very well that this may be their last kiss ever.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Logan, James, Carlos, and Kendall walked off the bus and into the Palmwoods with their hockey bags over their shoulders.

"Finally off that tour." Carlos said.

"Yeah, it was amazing, but I'm happy to be home." Kendall said.

"I can't wait to see-" Logan started but was cut off by Camille tackling him. The other three boys looked down and sighed.

"Now, where's Jo." Kendall said and started scanning the lobby. He finally found her, but she was with Jett, his arm around her.

"I'm sure it's nothing." James said, trying to reassure Kendall.

"So you won't be angry when you see that?" Carlos said and pointed to the other side of the lobby.

June and Dak Zevon walked into the lobby from the pool holding hands. Dak was only wearing swim trunks, so you could see his toned abs. June was wearing shorts over a stapless pink bikini.

James's anger was getting higher, but he took a deep breath. "I'm sure it's nothing." James said, not so confidently. They stopped at the door and Dak took her by the waist and June ran her hands up his chest and rested them on his neck. She leaned forward and kissed him. The broke apart and Dak and June said their goodbyes and she gave him another quick kiss on the cheek before he left.

The boys stared at June, who still hadn't noticed them, with their jaws dropped. James was seething with anger. June sighed happily and turned around, finally seeing the guys. She gasped.

"Oh my gosh! You guys are back!" June said happily. She raced over and gave Carlos a hug. Then she gave Kendall a hug. She turned to give James a hug, but he was standing there with his arms crossed.

"Yeah, we're back and we saw you playing tonsil hockey with Dak!" James said. June crossed her arms.

"We were not! There was no tongue!" June exclaimed. James just shook his head.

"I can't believe you lied to me." James said and left the lobby. June ran after him.

"James wait. I didn't lie about anything." June said once they reached the park. James turned around.

"Yes you did. You said you loved me and we could date when I got back and I get back and you have a new boyfriend!" James said disappointed.

"Dak is not my boyfriend. We are casually dating. And I said I loved you back then, because I did, and, as much as I don't want to, I kinda still do. And I said maybe we could date. And I've decided that I don't want to date you." June said, rubbing her arm awkwardly.

"So you love me, but you don't want to date me. I thought you said you wouldn't date me because I was going on tour." James asked confused. June sighed.

"That's half the reason I didn't want to date you," June said. "The rest was that this Hollywood James is too much for me. You switch back and forth from being really sweet to being this guy I don't want to date. I'm sorry." June said. She could feel the tears coming. "While you were on tour, I realized that we are never ever getting back together. Then Dak asked me out and we went from there." June said. James looked at her, sadness filling his eyes.

"Are you really done?" James asked, he took her hand. A few tears slipped down as June nodded. James reached up and wiped them away. He lifted her chin up and looked into her eyes. He leaned in a gave her a kiss. Just a sweet, simple, goodbye kiss. He pulled away.

"I love you June." He said. June nodded, even though she didn't believe it.

"I have to go now, get ready for school." June said and ran off. She couldn't figure out why she was so emotional. She had played this scene in her head for months before, what she was going to say when James came back. Over the last six months, June had fully convinced herself that she didn't love James and that James didn't love her. Once she got that through her head, she moved on to letting someone else in, and that happened to be Dak. They were dating, but not as boyfriend/girlfriend. It was more of a casual dating, so they didn't commit themselves. Like they could date other people, and neither of them minded. June loved it. She didn't have to commit to anything. There was no cheating. No broken hearts. Plus Dak was super hot and treated her well. But when she saw James today, she realized that, as much as she didn't want to, she still did kind of love James.

June came running into the lobby, where she slowed down a little. She couldn't see clearly with her tears blurring her vision. She was trying to get to the elevators as fast as possible. But then she tripped over something, or someone.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." Kendall said. He stood up to help up the girl that he knocked over. "Wait, June?" he asked. He took her hand and helped her up. She wiped her eyes.

"Hey Kendall." she said trying, and failing, to keep her voice even. Kendall stepped forward and gave her a hug. June hugged him back, feeling a little awkward hugging her best friend's boyfriend, wearing only a bikini. She pulled away. Kendall held her shoulders.

"Now. What's wrong?" Kendall asked. June wiped her eyes.

"It's nothing." June said. Kendall gave her a look. "Fine, it's James." June said softly. Kendal reached over and grabbed a tissue from a box on the side table and handed it to June. She tried to whip as much of the makeup and the tears away.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know Kendall." June said.

"Oh come on, you can tell me anything. Remember that night of the party and we talked?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah and you went and told James that I liked him." June stated. Kendall shook his head.

"No I told him that you didn't hate him." Kendall corrected. June sighed.

"Fine. When you guys were gone I figured out my situation. James doesn't really love me and I thought I didn't love James, but here he is and I get that sick feeling in my stomach again. But there's no way James loves me and we are not going to date and I told him and well it just hurts a lot more than I though it would." June said quickly. It took Kendall a second to process it.

"Why don't you two just go out?" Kendall asked.

"Because I don't want to date him! He's a different person every time I see him and I can't take it. It's too inconsistent. I don't want to commit to dating him. I don't want to commit when it's all going to just fall apart in the end." June said, tears falling again. Kendall sighed.

"But aren't you dating Dak?" Kendall asked. June shook her head.

"We aren't like going out, it's nothing official. We just date and kiss and stuff. But it's completely casual. He can date whoever he wants and I can date whoever I want. No cheating or heartbreak or commitment." June said. Kendall sighed again and gave June another hug.

"I know what's going on. You're afraid of commitment. You need to trust James, because he really does love you." Kendall said. June pulled away and rolled her eyes.

"How are you and Jo?" June said, avoiding the topic.

"I think she might be cheating on me. I saw her hugging Jett!" Kendall exclaimed. June rolled her eyes.

"Kinda like we were just doing?" June said. Kendall shook his head.

"That's completely different." Kendall said. June crossed her arms.

"You just said that I need to trust James, maybe you should trust Jo. Go talk to her about it." June said. Kendall sighed.

"Fine. Are you sure you're okay?" Kendall asked. June nodded and left to her room.

**Break**

June walked into the lobby after school. She saw Kendall and Jo talking. Jo said something and then walked away, leaving Kendall looking sad. June shook her head and quickly ran over to Jo.

"What just happened?" June asked. Jo sighed.

"I broke up with him because he doesn't believe me that I don't like Jett and its just for the show. He was spying all day and he looked through my messages." Jo said, her voice wavering. June pulled her into a hug.

"Looks like we're both pretty sad tonight. Let's go up to my room and I'll tell you all about my jacked up love life and we can morn over it together." June said dramatically. Jo cracked a smile and the two girls went up to June's room, where June explained all that happened with James.

"So your not dating him." Jo said to clarify. June nodded. "and your not going to date him?" June sighed.

"No I don't want to get into a real relationship with anyone right now." June said.

"What about Dak?" Jo asked. June gave her a look. Jo sighed. "I know, I know, you aren't committed to each other, you basically friends with benefits."

June gave her a look. "No, we are more than friends but less then boyfriend girlfriend." Jo raised her eyebrow. "with benefits." June finished. Jo smiled and nodded.

Jo was about to say something, when her phone went off. A couple seconds later, June's phone went off. Both girls reached forward and grabbed their phones off the coffee table and looked at the message. June looked at hers. It was from James.

_If you still love me and will give me another chance, come down to Roctober fest. If you don't come, then I get that you don't want to date me._

June read the message a couple times. She turned to Jo.

"What does yours say?" June asked.

"It's from Kendall and he said that he's sorry and wants a second chance, and to come down to Roctober if I give him a second chance." Jo said.

"I got pretty much the same thing from James. Are you going?" June asked.

"I don't know. Are you?" Jo asked. June sighed. Did she want James to leave her alone for good? Or should she give him a chance?

**Break**

"I want to do the new song." Kendall said. Kelly and Gustavo were about to object when James interrupted.

"Yeah we should." James agreed. Kelly and Gustavo looked at each other and sighed.

"Fine." the boys ran out and started to sing 'Till I Forget About You'

James and Kendall were scanning the crowd. Kendall saw a big "I heart Kendall" sign. He smile grew big when the sign moved up, revealing Jo. James noticed and looked around Jo, but didn't see June.

They finished their set and went back stage. Jo was waiting. Kendall ran over and gave her and hug and a kiss. The boys walked over to the happy couple. Jo smiled and turned to the boys. When she saw James, her smile fell.

"Hey James." Jo said. James sighed.

"June didn't come, did she?" James asked. Jo looked down.

"I'm sorry James." Jo said. James looked down and back up.

"It's fine. I'll just have to get over her. No big deal." James said with a shrug, hoping to look and sound more confident than he felt.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

June was walking through the lobby on her way back from class. She passed Camille and James who were whispering about something.

"We can't tell him because then, he would know about it." James said.

"James, a relationship is nothing without trust. Now go tell Logan you kissed me." Camille said. June's jaw dropped.

"Hey your lips weren't exactly innocent bystanders." James defended himself.

"Oh my god." June said out loud. James and Camille whipped around to face her.

"How much of that did you hear?" James asked. June crossed her arms.

"Enough. I can't believe you would do that to Logan. Camille, I though you really liked him? And you cheat on him with James! His best friend!" June asked incredulously. James covered her mouth and dragged June over to the supply closet and shut the door behind them.

"Dammit James you're such a dirtbag. I can't believe you would do that to Logan." June said. This one event seemed to make everything clear to June.

"Hey Camille kissed back! And we were acting and then got caught up in the moment." James defended himself. June rolled her eyes.

"It doesn't matter. Camille still cheated and it makes it a million times worse being you, his best friend." June said back. James crossed him arms and a smug smile grew on his face. "What?"

"Oh nothing," he said waving his hand. "You know, if you wanted to date me, you could have told me. I understand if your jealous." James said. Junes shocked face dissolved into anger.

"I've said it a million time James. I don't want to date you. We are never ever ever getting back together. Like ever." June said clearly. James shook his head and walked behind her.

"it's okay June." James said. He leaned in close to her ear and whispered, his lips barely grazing her ears. "I know you love me."

June stepped forward towards the door and turned back to face James. "I don't love you James. I use to be confused, but not anymore. I do not love you James." June said, completely confident inside and out.

"Well good because I don't love you." James said right back.

"Well good that's what I want!" June almost yelled.

"Good! Now there's not confusion!" James yelled back at her. Then it went silent. June and James looked at each other and their was an awkward silence. June spoke up.

"Now If you'll excuse me, I have to go get ready for my date with Dak." she said and slipped out of the closet. She saw Kendall, Carlos, Logan, Jo, Camille, Bitters, Budda Bob, Katie and pretty much anyone else in the lobby all watching the door. June sighed.

"Don't you all have something better to do than listen to our conversation!" June said. Everyone except the rest of Big Time Rush and Jo and Camille went back to what they were doing.

"It was kinda hard to miss. You are both really loud." Carlos said. June sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

"Are you okay?" Logan asked.

"Shouldn't I be asking you?" June asked. Logan gave her a confused look and Camille moved her hands in a 'stop talking' motion. "Never mind. Me? I'm fantastic. I got what I wanted, didn't I? James and I don't love each other, which I already knew, and he finally admitted it." June said. Everyone exchanged glances. "I would love to see the rest of this drama unfold, but I have a date to go to." June said.

She ran away up to her room. She changed into a white and blue bikini. She slipped on some shorts and headed back down the pool, leaving her hair down.

She and Dak were going to hang out at the pool. June came out of the elevator and found Dak just walking into the building. She walked over.

"Hey Dak." June said as she touched his arm. He smiled.

"Hey June. I thought we could use a cabana today, to be a little more private from paparazzi and stuff." Dak said as he took June's hand. She smiled.

"Sounds good." June said. They walked over to the cabanas hand in hand. They past Logan who was sitting at a table looking at a book on Venus.

"Hey Logan." June said. Logan looked up at June and Dak, holding hands. He shifted in his seat a little.

"Hey June. Hey Dak." Logan replied.

"How was your tour? Did my training help?" Dak asked.

"Yeah, it was good. Thanks man." Logan said giving him one of those high five fist lock things.

"Anytime." Dak said.

"So have James or Camille talked to you today?" June asked. Logan and Dak looked at her in confusion.

"Uh no." Logan said. June smiled and turned to Dak. She leaned up.

"We're in for a show." she whispered in his ear. She turned back to Logan.

"Alright. See you later." June said. Her and Dak walked over to one of the cabanas near Logan. They left the curtains open.

"So what's going on with them?" Dak asked.

"James and Camille kissed and they haven't told Logan yet." June explained. Dak nodded.

"Oh ok. I'm glad we don't have to deal with all that drama. Casual dating is nice." Dak said. June nodded.

"Defiantly." June took off her shorts. Dak took off his shirt. June sat down and Dak sat next to her.

"Plus we can do this," he leaned in and gave her a kiss, "without strings attached." June leaned in and gave him another kiss, crawling onto his lap.

"Defiantly a good thing." June said. She gave him another kiss. Dak held her hips and June ran her hands up Dak's smooth chest. June wrapped her hands around his neck, playing with his hair. She felt Dak open his mouth slightly and let his tongue slip in. He moved his hands up to her hair and started to run his fingers threw it. June moved her hands to his hair, running them threw the short, but not too short dark hair. June broke apart for a second to catch her breath. She moved her hands back down to his neck and leaned in and kissed the side of his mouth, then his cheek, then his neck. She moved back to his mouth.

They were kissing a couple more minutes before a yell distracted them.

"What!?" June and Dak broke apart. They heard Logan then slam his book down against the table. June and Dak turned to look at what was happening.

"Maybe we should have shut the curtain." Dak said. June shook her head.

"No that wasn't for us. That was Logan. I think James and Camille are finally confessing. Let's watch." June got up and took Dak's hand and pulled him out of the tent. They saw Bitters and Katie who were watching, with popcorn.

"Uh hey guys. What are you doing?" June asked.

"Well we we're watching you two, but them James came by and told Logan he used his toothbrush. And Logan got angry." Katie explained. Dak sat down in one of the chairs and June sat next to him.

"Oh here comes Camille. " June said excitedly. Dak took June's hand and she smiled at him.

"You're not angry?" Camille asked. Logan shrugged.

"Not really, if he wants to put his mouth all over something old and gross, then I don't care." Logan said. June and Dak stifled a laugh.

"Oh really?" Camille said. Logan nodded.

"Yeah I was going to dump it anyway." Logan said. June had her head buried in Dak's shoulder to keep from laughing.

"Well if you were going to dump me anyway, maybe it's a good thing that James and I kissed." Logan gasped and stood up. He turned to James and held his arm back like he was going to hit James. June watched in anticipation. James braced himself for the hit. But it never came. Logan put his arm down and shook his head and walked away. June turned back to Dak.

"I wish he would have hit him." June said. Dak laughed.

James looked over at the two. They were holding hands, both of them had terribly messy hair, and Dak had lipstick on his mouth, cheek, and neck. And they were only wearing bathing suits.

"Oh you did not." James said in a disbelieving, disapproving voice. June and Dak looked at him in confusion.

"Did not what?" Dak asked. James pointed to their hair.

"Dak you have lip stick all over your face and your hair is a mess. Please tell me you guys didn't just do it." James pleaded. June grabbed a mirror out of her purse. She looked in it and sighed. She handed it to Dak, who groaned and started to wipe off the lipstick.

"Not that's it's any of your business, but we didn't go that far." June said. James sighed out of relief. June was confused, why would he care? He made it clear this morning that he didn't love her, he may not even like her now.

"Uh okay. You go fix things with Logan." June said, then she turned to Dak. "do you want to go back in the cabana or tan or go out?"

Dak smiled mischievously. "Cabana." June smiled back.

"Alright." she said. She turned back to James. "Bye."

June took Dak's hand and lead him over to the cabana and closed the curtain behind them, so no one could see them make out this time.

James watched them go into the tent and sighed. Katie and Bitters were watching intently. They looked at James.

"He looks sad." Katie said. Bitters nodded.

"But he doesn't love her and she doesn't love him so it shouldn't matter." Bitters said.

"Nah, they just said that. They love each other, but aren't going to admit it, June's afraid of commitment." Katie explained. James wasn't listening until he heard the last part.

"What did you say?" James asked. Katie's eyes grew.

"Huh?" Katie asked.

"What did you say about June and commitment?" James asked.

"Nothing. I was talking about you two loving each other." Katie said. James glanced over at the cabana.

"We do not love each other. I don't even think she likes me." James said and left. Bitters whistled.

"Wow." he said. Katie nodded.

"I know. Let's go see Logan and Camille." she said and they were off.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Hey Kendall." June said to Kendall as she passed him in the lobby.

"Can't talk, I have to make Gustavo angry and normal." Kendall said as he ran past her. June started as his spot in confusion. She shook her head and kept walking down to the lobby. She passed Carlos.

"Hey Carlos." She said.

"I only have 24 hours to live! I love you June." Carlos said and gave her a bear hug. He picked her up and shook her around. He finally set her down and ran off. She opened her mouth to talk, but she had nothing to say. She kept walking to the pool and she past Logan. He was wearing skinny jeans, a leather jacket, and aviator sunglasses.

"Hey Logan." June said to Logan.

"Sup shorty-shorts." Logan said. June crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows. He slid his shades down and winked at her and walked away.

"What is going on?" June said to herself.

"Well," James said from behind her. June jumped up and turned around. She sighed.

"Jesus James, you gave me a heart attack." June said and slapped him arm. James smiled.

"That was like your catchphrase as a kid. You always said that." James said. June showed a slight smile.

"That's cause you always scared me." June said. They both laughed, thinking of the times when they were kids and did everything together. Then they realized that they're not supposed to be laughing together like this. There supposed to practically hate each other. They both stopped laughing.

"So do you want to know why everyone's acting weird?" James asked.

"Sure, I have nothing to do today." June said. James sighed.

"Well Gustavo said that Logan needs to have more swag, and he said that we," he pulled out his mirror and looked at himself. "need to stop being so conceited. And he said that Kendall needs to stop talking back and then Kendall said that Gustavo needs to take a chill pill so he got angry at us and chased us home, where Budda Bob gave him this pinch to make him calm down and so now he's really calm and Kendall is trying fix him." James said. June sighed.

"It's always something with you four. He's not wrong though. Did you see Logan, he looks good." June said as she glanced over at him and James stuck out his tongue at her while her head was turned. She turned back and James went back to his normal face. She took the mirror out of his hand. "And you need to let go of this mirror. No wonder you don't have a girlfriend." She said and threw the mirror behind her into the pool. James gave her a look and pouted.

"That's not why I don't have a girlfriend, I could get girl I want." James said as he pulled another mirror out of his pocket.

"You can't get me." June said smugly and crossed her arms. James looked back at her.

"I said any girl I _want_, I don't want you." James said. June put her arms down.

"Well good." She said

"I know." James said and he fixed his hair and put the mirror away. "Now. Let's go fix Logan." James said. June raised an eyebrow.

"Both of us?" June asked. James nodded.

"Well yeah. Do you want a calm Gustavo and that swaggy Logan?" James asked. June looked over at Logan who was covered in girls and acting like a big hot shot. June sighed.

"I guess not." June said. James smiled.

"Good, cause I can't do this alone. Now what are we going to do?" James asked. June sighed.

"I don't know." June said. James coughed. Then he gasped.

"He's taking my swag!" James exclaimed. June scoffed.

"What swag?" June said. James shot her a look and she just smiled.

"Hurry and think of a plan!" James said. June sighed. James grabbed her hand and dragged her back to the lobby. "What's your plan?"

"I don't know yet! This is a weird situation." June said. Katie walked past them, but then walked back.

"Are you two finally dating now?" Katie asked. They both looked at her in confusion. She pointed down. James and June looked down and they noticed they were still holding hands. They quickly retracted hands.

"We are not dating." James said. June nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I even have a song about it." June said, as if that made a huge difference. James and Katie both looked at her, as if waiting for her to explain more.

"It's a work in progress, I only have a couple lines. But I'm working on it!" June said. Katie rolled her eyes.

"It's only a matter of time." Katie said. James and June both scoffed.

"Yeah right." They said at the same time. They glanced at each other and looked back at Katie who was shaking her head, and left. June watched her leave. She turned back and saw James wearing a lab coat with glasses and his hair was gelled to the side. Behind him was a big white board with equations scribbled on it. June pointed at the bored, then at James. She tried to say something, but she was at a loss for words. She sighed.

"If Logan's going to steal my swag, then I'm going to steal is smart brains." James said.

"What does this even mean?" June said looking it over.

"Well Miss. College student. It seems to be a recipe for toast." He studied it and then stood back up. June just looked at him in confusion. After a couple seconds later, she cracked a smile. She took the glasses off him.

"You're such a dork." June said as she ruffed his hair to get it closer to it's original state.

"That was the goal." James said. June smiled and let out a little chuckle. She wiped her hands on the sides of his lab coat. James rolled his eyes. June was about to comment when she was distracted and pushed.

Logan walked through the lobby, followed by a ton of girls and dancers. When the group finally passed, June looked over at James to see he was wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants, and he looked pretty sick. He coughed a couple times.

"He's too powerful. He's taking all my swag." James said and then coughed.

"I'm pretty sure that's impossible." June said. James gave her a look and then coughed again and fell down. "Alright maybe it is. What are we going to do?"

"Okay what if he sees me all sick, then he will want to stop taking my swag." James said. June sighed.

"As stupid as that sounds, it will probably work. Let's go up to your room." June said.

"But I'm so tired." James complained. June sighed.

"Well what do you want me to do? Carry you?" June asked sarcastically. James nodded.

"Yes please." He held out his arms.

"You are so lucky that I work out often." June said. She helped him stand up then she turned around. "Get on my back."

James jumped on her back. June grunted. "Good lord." She jumped a little to reposition him. She held onto his legs which he wrapped around her waist. Then he wrapped his arms around her neck. "Don't choke me." June said. He adjusted his arms. "Thank you."

"Now, to 2J!" James said as he pointed to the elevators. June turned her head to look at him.

"You're really weird, you know that?" June said. James nodded.

"But you love it." James said. June showed a slight smile and shook her head. She started to carry him to the elevator. The got to the elevator and James hit the button. The doors shut.

"How are you so strong?" James asked.

"Have you ever heard of the Insanity workout?" June said.

"Yeah."

"Well I did that for 60 days when I moved to L.A. and then when I finished it, I wanted to keep up that body so I workout everyday and yeah I guess I'm pretty strong." June said.

"But you don't look really muscular." James said. June laughed.

"Well duh. I don't want to look muscular, no girl wants to look like a body builder. I just do certain exercises to make my body look how I want." June said.

"Well you look really good." James said. June turned her head to him and smiled.

"Thanks. You don't look to bad yourself." June said. James smiled at her. Their faces were only a couple inches away. Then the elevator dinged. June turned back forward and carried him to the room.

"How do we open the door?" June asked.

"I think Carlos or Katie is home. Knock." James said. June rolled her eyes.

"My hands aren't exactly available." June said.

"Then don't use your hands." James said. June sighed, then smiled.

"Okay." She turned and hit James against the door and turned back around.

"Ow!" James exclaimed. Then the door opened and Katie answered.

"I knew you were going out! But it's a little weird that _you're _carrying _him._" Katie said. "Carlos get out here. It's a pretty good sight!" Kate yelled. Still standing in front of the door so that June and James couldn't get through until Carlos saw. Carlos came out.

"Katie! I can't leave! What if-" He stopped when he saw James and June. "Finally!" Carlos yelled.

"We are not dating! Now can you move so I can set him down. If you haven't noticed, I'm a 5'6" girl carrying a 6'3" guy. It's a little bit of a struggle." June complained. Katie and Carlos moved aside and June carried James over to the couch and threw him down. She stood up straight and sighed.

"Good lord James. I'm never doing that again." June said. James was laying down with his pillow and blanket. He actually looked sick.

"Why were you carrying him?" Carlos asked.

"Well Logan is 'taking his swag'" June used air quotes, "and James thinks that it is making him sick, and he refused to walk up here, he made me carry him." June finished. James coughed.

"Well I think that I deserve it. Remember when we were, like 6, and your family and me and my dad all went down to Disney World and I had to carry you around?" James said. June thought about it for a second and then laughed.

"Oh right. I was tired and my feet hurt from those plastic glass slippers and I made you carry me from Tomorrowland to Cinderella's castle so that I could see the princesses." June said, smiling at the memory.

"Yeah and I carried you so far. So I deserve it to be carried up one floor." James said. June sighed.

"Fine. I guess that's fair." June said.

"So how are you going to get Logan to stop acting like James?" Carlos asked.

"Well June is going to dress like a nurse," James started, June scoffed.

"No way. I hate dressing up." June said. James laughed.

"I know, which is why you're going to do it." James said.

"Not a chance." June said.

"Well anyway, June is going to hook me up to a EKG and then Logan will come in and see that I'm all sick and then he will give up his swag to make me better." James said.

"And where are we going to get an EKG?" June asked.

"Can't you get one from school?" James asked. June sighed and headed for the door.

"I'll be back in 10 minutes." June said and left. Carlos turned.

"You so want each other." Carlos said.

"No we don't." James insisted.

"Yes you do. Why won't she go out with you?" Carlos asked. James looked around to see that Katie was gone.

"Okay, I heard Katie say that June has commitment issues. I don't know where she heard it or what, but it makes sense, she won't commit to me and she keeps saying that she isn't committed to Dak. She also says that she doesn't like me, so I don't even know what to think about her." James said.

"I don't know what you should do, sorry bro." Carlos said. James sighed.

"Neither do I." James said.

**Break **

Logan walked into the apartment with his shades on, still strutting. He didn't look back at all the girls following him, he just shut the door behind him. He looked forward and saw James lying on the couch with June right next to him. He knew something was defiantly wrong if they were right next to each other and not fighting. He took of his shades.

"What's going on?" Logan asked, his voiced laced with concern.

"Well, uh, James is low on his," June glanced at her hand where she had what she was supposed to say written down, "swag count."

"Is that an EKG?" Logan asked. June nodded.

"Yeah and I better not get in trouble for using it." June grumbled the last part to herself. James coughed.

"As you grow stronger, I grow weaker." James said and then coughed some more. Logan shrugged.

"You can have it." He took off his sunglasses. "I don't like it. People are following me everywhere, people keep singing, and these pants are too tight." He said and slipped his "math is cool' pocket protector on his shirt pocket. The EKG speed up and James jumped up, back in his normal clothes.

"Okay, I'm better now." James said. June looked at the couch and then back at him.

"How do you change that fast?" June asked. James shrugged. He took out his mirror.

"But I do know that we are happy again." He said as he looked in the mirror. June just rolled her eyes.

"Well I'm going to go change out of these pants." Logan said and walked over to his room. James put his mirror down. June turned to him.

"I actually had a lot of fun today James." June said. James smiled.

"Me too. It was just like the good ol days when we were growing up." James said as he wrapped his arm around her and sighed happily. June laughed and pulled his hand off.

"Well maybe we'll do this again next time you boys have a problem." June said. She walked over and grabbed the EKG. "Now I need to bring this back to school. I'll talk to you later." June said and wheeled it away.

"Bye!" She said as she opened the door.

"Bye." James said back as he watched her leave. He really had no clue where to go from here. He had no clue what his feelings were for her. He was at a loss. He pulled out his mirror.

"At least we'll always have each other." He said to the mirror.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Hey guys, sorry that I'm so spotty with updates. My school is weird so we just had finals two weeks ago, and then with the new semester, I've been trying to stay focused. Then the past like 4 weekends, I've been hanging out with my friend and watching all the episodes of "Castle" which, by the way, if you haven't seen, you need to check that out. And then any extra time has been spend on my 10-page microbiology paper due at the end of the semester. Long story short, I've been busy. On the plus, there's at least another 20 chapters to this story and a sequel I've been working on. Anyway, carry on and review**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush**

Chapter 17

June was deep in thought. She was thinking about what her psychology professor said to her today. Mrs. Williams was one of June's favorite teachers ever. Mrs. Williams was a retired therapist, so June always went to her with her problems. Mrs. Williams told her that she needs to take some risks. She told her to not let James stop her from living. June was still thinking about it as she drove home.

June walked into the Palmwoods. She saw Jo and Kendall with Carlos, arguing about something. She saw Katie sitting by the pool playing some game with a boy. June awed at the sight.

"The boys better not screw that up." June said to herself. She kept looking and saw Camille.

"Hey Cami." June said. Camille turned to her.

"Hey June! What's got you in a good mood?" Camille asked. June shrugged.

"I just had a talk with Mrs. Williams. I'm always in a good mood after I talk to her." June said. Camille nodded.

"So are you going to see that movie 'Kiss and Tell' that everyone's talking about?" Camille asked. June shrugged.

"I don't think so. Dak didn't ask me about it, and to be honest I don't really feel like going to the movies to make out for 2 hours." June said. Then she shook her head. "No. If someone asks me, I'm going to go. Mrs. Williams told me to take risks and say yes." June said. Camille laughed and nodded.

"She's a good influence on you." Camille said. June nodded.

"So are you going to go? Possibly with Logan?" June said with a nudge. Camille shook her head.

"No, we're off. He's going after some new girl, Peggy. I'm going with Steve though." Camille said. June nodded.

"Good for you! I'm going to go get my homework done. I'll talk to you later." June said and walked away from Camille. A couple seconds later someone knocked into her.

"Oh sorry June, I was watching some people." James said. June fixed her sunglasses and hair.

"It's fine." June said. James looked behind her for a second and then turned back to June.

"Hey, do you want to come with me to get dinner and then see that new movie Kiss and Tell?" James asked with a smile. June looked at him for a second she opened her mouth to say no, but then she shut it. Mrs. Williams did say to take risks and she just told Camille she would say yes if someone asked her. She took a deep breath.

"Sure." June said.

"Okay, I underst- wait what?" James said in shock.

"I said sure. I'll go." June said. James smiled.

"Sweet. Meet me down here at 7." James said. June nodded.

"See you later." She said and then walked away.

She passed Kendall and Jo who were arguing, Carlos looking between them, like a little kid watching his parents fight.

"I don't want to date a pretty girl, I want to date you!" Kendall said. Jo crossed her arms and raised an eye. June walked up to them.

"Nice one Kendall." June said. Kendall turned and glared at her. June put her arms up in defense and left.

She went upstairs and opened the door to see Justine watching TV.

"Hey kid, what's up?" Justine said.

"Well I'm going to see Kiss and Tell tonight." June said. Justine nodded, only half paying attention

"With Dak?" Justine asked.

"Uh, actually with James." June said awkwardly. Justine whipped her head around to face her.

"I'm sorry, did you say James? As in James Diamond?" Justine asked in shock.

"Yeah." June said. Justine shook her head.

"Where did that come from?" Justine asked. June shrugged.

"Well I talked to Mrs. Williams today and she said that I need to take risks and stuff and then I told Camille that I would say yes if anybody asked me to see Kiss and Tell and James asked so I said yes." June said. Justine shook her head.

"You are something else." Justine said. June just shrugged and went to her room to finish her homework and get ready for her date.

**Break**

"Hey James." June said as she walked up to James in the lobby.

"Hey June. So we're going to Rick's Diner and then to the movie after that." James said. Odd choice. But okay.

"Alright." June said. James took her hand and drove there. They got their and sat in a booth. June looked around the dinner and spotted Katie and that boy she was with earlier, she heard his name was Kyle. They were so cute. June saw that they had a milkshake with 2 straws. It was cliché, but cute. The were about to drink it when James set down another milkshake. June turned back and saw that James was missing. She huffed. James came back.

"Hey sorry about that." James said. "So what looks good?"

"I don't know I haven't really looked at the menu." June said. She picked one up and looked at it. She looked at it and looked back up and saw that James was starring at Katie's table. June shook her head.

So it looked like James was just trying to make sure that Katie and Kyle didn't get too close. They must be going to Kiss and Tell and James was being overprotective. On one hand, it was really sweet, but on the other hand, June was upset. She thought that James wanted to actually go on a date with her. The way it was going, James was going to ignore her until the movie, and then just make out with her or something. June wasn't going to have that.

Well she should test her theory. "Hey this is nice."

"Yeah."

"I wrote a new song."

"That's nice."

"I ran over someone when I came back from school today."

"That's cool." James said, not even paying attention. June sighed. She was right. She set down her menu.

She stood up and was about to walk out of the restaurant, but turned and went over to Katie and Kyle's table.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" June asked.

"We're going to go see that new movie Kiss and Tell." Katie said. June shook her head.

"I heard that the theatres are filled with people making out. It's gross, that's why I don't want to go see it. I don't feel like making out for 2 hours. But have fun." June said. She turned to leave, but she heard them both say "Gross." June smiled and then went back to her and James table.

"I'm leaving. Bye." June said. James took her hand.

"What, why? We haven't seen the movie yet." James said. June pulled her hand away.

"I don't really feel like making out for 2 hours. Especially with you." June said and shrugged and walked out. She called a cab and went home.

**Break**

A couple hours later June heard a knock on her door. She walked out and looked through the peephole, hoping it wasn't James. It was Camille and Jo. June opened the door.

"Hey guys. How did your night go?" June asked as she let them it.

"Not so good." Jo said.

"Same. What happened to you guys?" June asked. Jo went first.

"Well Carlos never picked between the 2 girls that Kendall and I set up for him, and they ditched him, and then I ditched Kendall." Jo said. Then Camille went.

"Well Logan turned down that Peggy girl at the last minute, and he came and asked me, but I was with Steve." Camille said.

"That doesn't sound to bad." June said. Camille shrugged.

"But I could have gone with Logan." Camille said. "Oh well. What happened to you?"

"Well James asked me to go, and I told you that if someone asked, I would say yes, so I said yes, and he was only using me so that he could spy on Katie and her date." June said. Both girls winced.

"Oo, I think you got it worst." Jo said. June shrugged.

"It's sweet that he was overprotective of Katie, but like I'm just so done with James." June said. Camille and Jo nodded. "Like all this James stuff is just screwing with me. I just don't even want to think about him. Like I used to think that we would be forever, and I used to say never say never, he can't get any worse and he can change, but like we are never ever getting back together. I'm like positive this time." June said.

"Hey that would be a good song." Camille said. June laughed.

"I know, I'm working on it. I need to write that down." June said. She walked over to her lyric book and wrote it down.

"So girls, what do you say to a movie?" June asked.

"Yes!" The other girls said in unison.

"Alright, we need a good chick flick. The Last Song, or The Lucky One?" June asked.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Alright is everyone ready?" Kendall shouted. Everyone cheered. The boys got a number one hit, in Kerplankistan, so Griffin said that they could have a beach party at his beach house in Malibu. So, naturally, the boys invited everyone at the Palmwoods. It was a Friday, and June didn't have any classes, so she was able to come too.

"Everyone on the party super fun party bus." James said.

"You said party twice." June said.

"You bet I did." James said. June rolled her eyes and got on the bus. June saved the first couple benches for the boys. June looked out the window and saw Mama Knight with sun block. Then all the boys raced onto the bus and shut the door quickly. Carlos sat down next to June.

"Hey Carlos." June said as she gave Carlos a hug, which he returned. "Thanks for inviting me."

"Oh no problem, you're one of our best friends, of course we are going to invite you." Carlos said. James just looked at them for a second and then sat down in the bench behind June. Kendall sat next to him and Camille and Logan sat in the one across from them.

"Why are you boys so resistant to wear sun block?" June asked. The whole bus gasped.

"Is that even a question?" Kendall asked.

"Well I like to at least put it on my face and neck. Gotta keep myself looking young and beautiful." June said as she patted her face. James gasped.

"That's not true." James said. June nodded.

"Yeah if you wear sunscreen it helps you look younger longer and prevent wrinkles and stuff." June said.

"Do you have any?" James asked. June nodded. She reached in her bag and pulled out a bottle.

"Here." She said and handed it to him.

"How do you know all this stuff?" Carlos asked. June shrugged.

"Well I'm going to college to be a scientist, and my dermatologist told me." June said. James handed her the bottle back and she put it in her bag. "So Kendall. Where is Jo?"

"She has to film, but she's coming later." Kendall said. June nodded.

"Good." June said. June talked to the boys and Camille the rest of the trip. When they got there, they all got off the bus and stared at the beach house in awe. It was huge. They could defiantly get used to this.

"I don't know about you boys, but I have to pee." June said and then ran into the beach house. When she came back out, the house was full of people and their was music playing. It was a real beach party. June said hi to people as she passed through the house and down to the beach. She finally got to the beach and saw Kendall laying down his beach blanket. June walked over to him.

"Hey Kendall." June said. Kendall looked at her.

"Hey June." Kendall said.

"So what's going on?" June asked.

"I'm just setting up my beach blanket for when Jo comes later." Kendall said. June awed.

"You two are so cute." June said. Kendall rolled his eyes, but smiled.

"Thanks." He said. June sighed.

"I wish I had a relationship like yours." June said.

"You could with James." Kendall said, trying to hook up his friend. June laughed.

"James doesn't like me." June said like it was obvious. Kendall opened his mouth to say something, but decided to just leave it. June walked a little ways away and set down her towel. She slipped out of her shorts and put on her sunglasses. She put her hair up in a pony tail. She heard a scream and looked over. She saw a girl say something about being a fan and Kendall took some pictures with her. June laid down on her stomach and undid the think strap of her bikini top. She put in her ear buds and turned on her iPod. She listened to about an hour's worth of her songs when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She groaned and took out her ear buds and redid the back of her top. She sat up.

"What?" June asked. She looked up and saw Kendall.

"Did you see that fan girl?" Kendall asked. June sighed.

"Yes I saw you take a picture with her. You're great with fans." June said in a monotone voice.

"No she's crazy. She keeps calling me her boyfriend and she took my phone and posted photos of us on Scuttlebug and then Jo called to ask me what was up and she took my phone and told Jo that she was my girlfriend now and threw my phone into the pool. Then I got the Jennifers to help me and she did like the same thing and threw Jennifer's phone in the ocean and Jo's really mad at me." Kendall said. June nodded along.

"What's this chick's name?" June asked.

"Sandy." Kendall said.

"Yeah she's defiantly crazy." June said.

"Well what do I do?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know, I'm not a crazy girlfriend." June said.

"Well I need you to help me." Kendall said.

"By doing what?" June asked.

"Pretend to be my jealous girlfriend or something. Jo won't get jealous of you." Kendall said. June sighed.

"You boys are something else. Fine. Come on." June said. She stood up and grabbed her phone. "Let's go up to the house. I'm thirsty." June said. She took Kendall's hand, feeling incredibly awkward.

"This feels awkward for you too, right?" June asked. Kendall nodded.

"Yeah, really awkward." Kendall said. They walked up the steps to the house.

"Okay, I'll be right back." June said as she walked into the building. She walked over to the cooler and got a bottle of water. She over heard James and Camille talking.

"What are you doing? I was about to kiss her!" James said.

"I just remembered. When you kiss a mermaid, you turn into a mermaid!" Camille said. "So are you going to stay with her?" Camille asked.

"Yes. I love her." James said. June dropped her bottle of water, spilling half of it on the floor. She quickly bent down and covered her face so when James and Camille looked over, they wouldn't realize she was listening. 'Well that was a stab in the heart.' She thought.

"Alright, well we have to make sure that you're ready to be a mermaid." Camille said and dragged him off. June grabbed a towel and wiped up the water and took a long drink of what was left.

"I guess James really is over me." June said to herself. She finished the bottle and threw it away. She walked back out on the deck and saw Kendall with Sandy all over her down on the beach. June sighed and walked down there.

"What do you think you're doing?" June said snottily. Sandy looked at her and back at Kendall.

"Hugging my boyfriend." Sandy said smugly.

"No, you're hugging my boyfriend." June said walking closer. Sandy dropped her hands and June quickly ran next to Kendall, who wrapped his arm around her. June reached up and held his hand and wrapped her other hand around his waist.

"I though your ex-girlfriend wasn't here." Sandy said.

"Well as you can see, she's right here." Kendall said.

"So you won't mind if I post a picture of you and your girlfriend." Sandy said and took a picture and posted it quickly. Kendall was about to move, but June stopped him and shook her head.

"Of course I don't mind." Kendall said. A couple seconds later, June's phone went off. She moved her hands off Kendall and looked at her phone.

"Jo's calling." June said. Kendall looked panicked. Sandy stepped forward, but June moved her phone out of reach. "Don't you dare try to touch my phone. I will kill you. Now take two steps back." June threatened. Sandy took a couple steps back. June answered the phone.

"Hey Jo." June said.

"What is going on there? Why does my boyfriend have his arm around you? I thought you were my best friend." Jo asked. She looked really disappointed. June held out a hand to keep Sandy away.

"Don't come near me." June said to Sandy. She turned to Jo. "As you can see Kendall is right here and doesn't have a new girlfriend." June said as she turned the phone up to face Kendall who smiled and waved. "Now-" Sandy took the phone.

"Bye Jo." Sandy said and threw the phone. "I knew it wasn't real."

"You better hope to god that landed in the sand." June said. She turned to Kendall.

"Sorry Kendall, tell it to her straight." June said and ran off to find her phone. She found it and the call had ended. She sighed. She stood back up and saw James and some blonde girl kiss, and then James fall to the ground and jump around and act like a dolphin. She watched the scene in confusion, and a little amusement They he stood back up and Camille joined them and they talked. Then James and the girl kissed again. Guitar Dude ran up to them and said something to them and they all followed him. Then they all ran up to her.

"Hey come on there's a ATV race!" Guitar dude said. June looked at him in confusion.

"With who and why?" June asked.

"Kendall and Taz, Sandy's boyfriend. They're racing over Sandy and if Kendall loses we can never come back." Guitar Dude said. June was even more confused.

"But Kendall doesn't want Sandy." June said. Guitar dude shrugged.

"Fine lets go. Camille come with me to get my stuff, and we need to call Jo." June said and grabbed Camille's arm. She walked a couple feet away to her towel. She put her stuff in the bag and slipped on some shorts and a tank top.

"So we need to call Jo and tell her what happened today because she's really angry at Kendall and me." June said. She explained what happened as the walked over to the race. They stood in the crowd waiting for the race to finish. Camille called Jo and explained everything.

"I swear Jo, I wasn't going after Kendall, I was pretending to be his girlfriend so that Sandy would leave him alone. You're one of my best friends, I would never do that to you." June said. Jo smiled.

"Okay, I believe you. I knew there was something fishy with that girl." Jo said.

"Oh here come the boys." June said. They watched the end of the race and saw Kendall win, everyone cheered.

"Okay Kendall, I'll take you back." Sandy said.

"Look Sandy, you seem like a really nice girl. But I already have a girlfriend that I really like and I don't want to date you." Kendall said.

"Good." Jo said. Kendall turned around.

"I had Camille call her and clear everything up." June said.

"Don't leave that beach, I'll be right there." Jo said. Camille ended the call and Kendall turned back to Sandy.

"I don't think this is going to work out." Sandy said and turned to Taz. Then Katie showed up.

"Hey do you guys want to sing at a beach party?" Katie asked. The guys all nodded and everyone went over to Russel Brand's house. How Katie booked that, no one has any idea, but apparently she's his new manager. The boys sang "Dance, Dance, Dance" originally by the Beach Boys. June and Camille were rocking out to it. Then Jo came up behind them with her beach blanket.

"Yay you're here!" June said and hugged her. Camille hugged her too. Jo turned to Kendall and waved at him. He waved at her as he sang. Logan smiled at Camille while he was singing. Carlos was waving at the Jennifers, who, shockingly, smiled and waved back. James was smiling and waved at the girl that he said he loved from earlier. June looked at them.

All the boys ran jumped into the pool at the end of the song. June watched James and this new girl. He came out of the pool and they were talking. June was having mixed emotions about this. She was a little jealous because, lets face it, she really did have fun with him most of the time.

But she was also kind of happy. It was a sign. Last week when the went on that date, and he ignored her was the first sign. This was the second. He was quick to fall in and out of love. So she was kind of happy that she knew for sure that James didn't like her like that. It almost gave her closure. She could actually get in another relationship without feeling, guilty, for lack of a better word. It was like when she saw him with another girl like that, her feeling just became clear. She was done with James. Ready to move on.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

June had Justine curl her hair for her date. She was wearing a black lace dress that hugged her body. She had black wedges that had a strap around her ankle. She had pretty natural makeup on and then her hair was being curled into loose curls. (www . polyvore dot com / cgi/set?id=57487545)

"Why so fancy?" Justine asked. June smiled.

"Well Dak said that he had something important to ask me so he wanted to take me to a really nice restaurant. We're going to Chez Fancy." June excitedly.

"What do you think he's going to say?" Justine asked.

"Well I think he's gonna ask me to be his girlfriend, but I'm not positive. I'm really excited though." June said happily. Justine finished the last curls.

"Okay you're done." Justine said. June stood up and turned to her sister and gave her a hug.

"Thank you." June said.

"No problem. I'm so happy for you!" Justine said. June grabbed her phone and looked at the time.

"It's almost 6, I better go." June said. She grabbed her purse and put her phone in it. She walked out the door and down to the lobby. She was stopped by someone.

"June?" James asked. June looked up at him.

"Hey James." June said.

"Why are you dressed so fancy?" James asked.

"I'm going on a date with Dak." June said.

"I thought you said you guys were casual?" James asked. June shrugged.

"I guess not, he said he had something to tell me and we are going to Chez Fancy." June said. James rubbed his chin and nodded.

"That's a pretty nice place." James said. June nodded.

"Yeah I know. Oh there he is. See you later." June said. She walked over to him.

"Hey Dak." June said. She leaned up and kissed him.

"Hey June. You look amazing." Dak said as he held her hands and stepped back.

"Thanks, you look good too." June said. He was wear a tux. Dak leaned forward and gave her another kiss.

"Ready to go?" Dak asked. June nodded. Dak took her hand and they walked out to his car. What they didn't know was that James was following in his own car.

June and Dak got into the restaurant and Dak had a reservation. They were taken to a little table for 2. Dak pulled out her seat for her and June sat down. Dak ordered food for both of them. June and Dak were talking about all sorts of stuff. Their childhood, their careers, family stories, anything they wanted to talk about. They had just finished their food when Dak took June's hands.

"So June I bet you're wondering what my important thing I wanted to say is." Dak asked. June smiled.

"That I am." June said. Dak laughed.

"Well, I think you are extremely beautiful, you have an amazing personality, and you are one of the coolest people I know. So would you-" Dak was cut off by someone pouring spaghetti on him. Dak stood up. He was covered in sauce. June stood up too.

"Oh my gosh are you okay?" June asked. They both turned to the person who did it. It was a waiter.

"I'm so sor-" The waiter started in a fake French accent, but June cut him off.

"Wait." She said. She ripped off the fake mustache. "James?"

"Uh." James said, not able to say much else as he rubbed the raw skin where his fake mustache was. Dak wiped some of the spaghetti off.

"James? As in your ex James?" Dak asked. June nodded. "Listen June, you're a great girl, but no girl is worth a crazy ex boyfriend. I'm outta here." Dak said and left. June watched him leave., her back to James

"June." James said. June turned and looked back at him. He saw the tears in her dark brown eyes and instantly regretted what he did. Yes he was jealous, but making June cry was something he couldn't believe he did.

"June I-" James started, but June just shook her head and wiped a tear away and turned around and ran, as fast as she could in heels, out of the restaurant.

James watched her leave and sighed. He knew he shouldn't have done that, but the jealously got the best of him. He set a hundred dollars down on the table and ran out of the restaurant. He looked around and saw June on her phone. She sighed frustrated and then hung up and sat down on the bench with her head in her hands. James took a deep breath and walked over.

James tapped her shoulder. She looked up with messed up makeup and a tear stained face and glared at him and stuck her head back in her hands.

"Do you need a ride home?" James asked.

"I don't want to talk to you." June said into her hands.

"Come on, I want to make sure you get home safe." James said. "It looks like whoever you called didn't answer."

"I can take a taxi." June said.

"Don't waste your money, let me take you home." James said. He held out his hand. June waited for a minute and then finally sighed. She didn't take his hand and just stood up.

"Fine." June said. They started walking and James put his hand on her back. She stepped away. "I'm sad, not disabled." James took his hand back and she followed him to the car. He opened her door and she got in. James walked around and got in the other side and started the car.

"Why?" June asked. James looked at her for a second. "Why did you do that?" James sighed.

"Why did you go out with Dak?" James asked.

"Because me and Dak were practically already dating! He was going to ask me to be his girlfriend, which, if you didn't get the hint by my tears," June said as she pointed to her face, "I was going to say yes too. And now I can't because of you." June said angrily, new tears pouring. James pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road.

"Kendall said that you're afraid of commitment-" James started

"Kendall said that?" June asked.

"Yeah."

"Note to self, kill Kendall." June said. James smiled. Leave it to June to crack a joke with tears streaming down her face.

"Anyway, why won't you go out with me? Why will you commit to Dak and not me?" James asked.

"Uh you had your chance." June snapped.

"That was almost 3 years ago. Why can't you give me a chance now?" James asked.

"I did 3 weeks ago! Remember, you asked me to go to dinner and see Kiss and Tell but you spent the whole time spying on Katie?" June exclaimed. James winced.

"It was you I asked?" James asked, afraid of the answer.

"Yes! See you go out with so many girls all the time you don't even remember! Just last week you were in love with that girl in Malibu!" June yelled.

"You knew about that?" James asked as he pulled into the Palmwods.

"Everyone knew! I don't even get why you did all that in the restaurant. It's clear that you don't like me. We don't even like each other like that!" June yelled. She stormed out of the car and into the Palmwoods.

James turned off the car and ran after her. He saw her heading for the elevators. He ran up to her and grabbed her hand and turned June around. He grabbed her waist and closed the space between them with a kiss. June stood still, shocked. James pulled away.

"I love you June. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else. I didn't mean it any of the times I said I didn't love you or didn't like you or didn't want you or any of that. I'm absolutely, hopelessly in love you with you June Cooper." James said. Carlos, Kendall, Logan, Jo, Camille, and Katie were all watching with their jaws dropped, but June and James were only focused on each other.

"I-" June started, but was cut off by her phone. She was thankful for the distraction and pulled it out of her purse. She answered the phone. "Hello. What? Slow down. Okay I'm coming."

"I have to go. I'm sorry." June said. She didn't know if she should do something, or just run off. She quickly leaned up and kissed him on the cheek and ran to the elevators. She quickly got to her room.

"You will never believe what happened." June said to her sister once she closed the door behind her.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N So I wasn't going to update today, but lucky for you, I am desperately trying to avoid writing 4 pages on Streptococcus pnuemoniae so you all get an update! P.S. thanks to everyone who reviews! I always read them and it makes me feel so great to know you all actually like my story. I hope you like the rest of this story and my next one, which I will start posting soon, hopefully by summer.**

Chapter 20

"How come you haven't left the apartment all week?" Justine asked her sister.

"I've left, I been going to school all week!" June said. Justine gave her a look and June sighed. "I'm afraid to talk to James. I don't know what to say or do. I don't know if he's going to hate me-"

"He's not going to hate you, he just confessed his love for you, he doesn't hate you." Justine interrupted.

"I don't know what to do." June said. Justine walked over and gave her sister a hug.

"It's going to be okay." Justine said. "Just get out of the apartment, and get some air before your next class." June sighed and looked at her phone.

"Fine. I have an hour." June said. She changed out of her sweatpants and t-shirt into some shorts and a light blue button up. June walked out of the apartment and was going to head down the hall to the elevators, but a group of people were blocking her path.

"What are you doing?" June asked. The BTR boys, Kelly, and Gustavo looked at her. June's eyes widened. She was temped to turn around and run back to her room, but she stayed still.

"My mom's here and she wants to make me go back to Minnesota so I can eventually take over the makeup company." James said.

"Oh Brooke's here?" June said with a smile. Everyone except James gave her confused glances. "What?"

"You know James' mom?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, I went to his house all the time in Minnesota. Brooke loves me." June said. They all looked at each other.

"Will you go in there and try to convince her to let James stay?" Logan asked. June looked at all the boys who had pleading looks. She looked at James who looked desperate. June sighed.

"I'll try." June said. Everyone cheered and James came over and hugged her. When they broke apart, James gave each June an awkward smile. June returned it and walked to the door and opened it. She saw Brooke at the table with Mama Knight and two other ladies. Brooke gasped.

"June?" Brooke asked. June smiled.

"Yes. I heard Brooke was in town and I had to say hi!" June said as she walked over. Brooke stood up and gave her a hug.

"Oh I missed you honey. When did you move out here?" Brooke asked. _The day after your son and I broke up_ was what June wanted to say.

"A couple years ago with my sister, I don't know if you know Justine but she's a big star now." June said.

"Oh of course I know about her. We'll have to talk about doing a sponsorship with her and my make-up." Brooke said.

"Defiantly. We both use it, so I'm sure she would love to." June said.

"That's my girl." Brooke said and gave her a hug. June turned to the other people.

"Hi, I haven't introduced myself. I'm June Cooper, I'm friends with the boys." June said as stuck her hand out. The lady with black hair took her hand.

"Hi, I'm Mrs. Mitchell, Logan's mom." She said. June smiled and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Logan's a great kid. All of the boys are." June said. She turned to the other lady. She looked Hispanic, must be Carlos' mom.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Garcia, Carlos' mom." She said. June took her hand and shook it.

"He must have been a handful to raise, he's quite the ball of energy." June said. All the moms and June laughed. The boys took this as a sign to come in. They came in quietly and the moms and June hadn't noticed.

"So June, how do you know Brooke?" Mrs. Mitchell asked.

"Well I grew up with James in Minnesota. We were neighbors before he moved to Sheerwood and we dated for a couple years." June said. James ran up next to her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"And now she's my girlfriend again." James said. "It's really great that we live next door again so we can go out ." June looked up at him in shock at he smiled down at her. She returned the smile.

"Yup. It's really great, we get to be together again." June said and wrapped her arm around his waist. Brooke smiled.

"Aw that's cute, too bad James has to come back to Minnesota." Brooke said.

"Actually, that's another reason I wanted to talk to you. Don't you think that James should stay so he can live his dream?" June asked.

"He's my boy and I want him with me." Brooke said.

"But I found a great property so that you can open a west coast office for you're company, guaranteeing that you get to visit at least once a month." Mrs. Mitchell said.

"And we set up a laptop so that you can video chat James from wherever you are, whenever you want." Mrs. Garcia said and opened up her laptop to show the software.

"And I will make sure that Gustavo will book more tour dates in Minnesota." Mama Knight said. Gustavo scoffed.

"I'm not having a bunch of moms tell me what to do." Gustavo said. All the moms gave him that "mom look" that scared you into doing anything they wanted. "Kelly, book more dates in Minnesota."

"I'm sorry mom, but I have to stay here so I can live my dream and be with my amazing girlfriend." James said. He turned to June and leaned down and kissed her. June was shocked for a few seconds, but then started to kiss back. She put her hands on his neck. She pulled away first so she wouldn't go too far after not having this much contant with him years. They stared at each other for a second and smiled. June turned to Brooke for a second and then back at James.

"He had to leave me once, please don't make him do it again." June said as she stroked James' cheek. He smiled.

"Oh fine. James can stay. I don't want to get in the way of true love." Brooke said. James let go of June and gave him mom a hug.

"Thank you." James whispered

"Just don't forget about me, and don't let June go." Brooke whispered back. James looked at June who was standing next to Logan with a big smile on her face.

"I won't." James said to his mom.

"Well I guess I have to leave now. I'll call you about the sponsorship June." Brooke said.

"I'll be waiting." June said back. Brooke left and the other moms sighed.

"I guess we should be leaving too." Mrs. Mitchell said.

"Yeah." Mrs. Garcia said. Carlos went up and gave his mom a kiss and hugged her. Logan stood still, June elbowed him.

"Go kiss your mom good bye, Logie Bear." June said. Logan gasped.

"Who told you about that?" Logan asked. June laughed and pushed Logan forward. He sighed and went forward and gave his mom a kiss on the cheek. The moms left and Mama Knight went to her room complaining about something. James turned to June.

"Thanks for pretending to be my girlfriend." James said. June looked down and picked at her hands.

"No problem." June said softly. She looked at her phone. "I have to go now. I have class. Bye guys." June said, just as quiet, if not quieter. She kept her head down and quickly ran out of the apartment. They all watched in confusion, except Kendall who just shook his head. Him being the romantic one, and knowing June pretty well, knew what was going on with June. But he didn't want to say anything to James.

June quickly got out of the room and she could feel tears, but she refused to let them fall. She ran to her room and, thankfully, Justine wasn't there. She grabbed her book bag and ran out of the room.

James was so confusing to June. Her life was great before he moved to L.A. and she was always sure of herself. Now add James in and everything was turned upside down and she had no idea what to think or do.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Thanks to everyone! You'll love this chapter! I wasn't going to post because I had a super busy day, I had to get up at 6 and just got home at 7 for the Science Olympiad Regional Competition, which if you're not from America is a national science competition where there are I think 15-20 events ranging from anatomy, to astronomy, to engineering, to glacial movements. This was my first year doing it and I'm in an awesome mood because I metaled in both of my events, 4th and 6th out of everyone in the county (not country, I'm not that good). So because of my awesome mood, you get an awesome chapter!**

Chapter 21

"So prom is next week." Justine said. June groaned.

"Don't remind me." June complained.

"Don't you want to go?" Justine asked.

"I don't know. No one I like has asked me." June said.

"So James didn't ask." Justine said. June glared at her.

"Shut up." June growled.

"Come on, just go. Aren't Camille or Jo going? Or the rest of the boys?" Justine asked.

"Camille is going with Steve or something, Jo is grounded because her and Kendall stayed out 2 hours past her curfew the other day, I heard that Carlos is going to ask one of the Jennifers and the I don't know about Logan and James." June said and pushed her head back into her pillow.

"Okay, if you're going to be in a bad mood, then can you leave? Go get the mail or smoothies or something." Justine said. June sighed.

"What kind of smoothie do you want?" June asked.

"Peach Mango." Justine said. June grabbed her bag and went downstairs to the smoothie stand.

"What can I get for you?" The hot smoothie guy asked, not that June noticed. _A date to prom. _She responded mentally.

"A peach mango smoothie and a strawberry orange smoothie." June said. She paid for the smoothies and waited for the man to make them.

"Hey June." June turned around to see James.

"Hi." June said.

"So I was wondering if you-" James started.

"James I get it, I know that when your mom came, you were just pretending and we're not going out and you don't want to and all that. I get it." June said.

"No I-"

"It's fine James." June said. She grabbed the smoothies and went back up to the room.

"I swear Justine, stop telling me to leave. Every time I do, something bad happens." June said as she handed her sister the smoothie. She explained what happened to her sister and Justine sighed.

"You know he may have been trying to ask you to prom." Justine said. June scoffed.

"Yeah right."

* * *

"So what did she say?" Kendall asked James when he came back up to the apartment.

"Well I tried to ask her, but she thought I was going to say that I didn't want to go out with her, and then she said that she was fine with it and bolted out of there." James sighed as he sat down on the couch.

"Well I guess you'll have to try something else to get June to go to prom with you." Kendall said as he sat next to him.

"What are you going to do about Jo?" James asked.

"I'm working on it. I'll help you if you help me." Kendall said.

"Deal." James said and shook his hand.

* * *

June walked over to her table by the pool. Justine took her key today and wouldn't let her in to the apartment, but she wouldn't say why. June looked at the table and saw a little pink sticky note on it. She set down her bag and looked at it.

"Open the umbrella." June read. She opened the umbrella and another note fell out. She picked it up.

"Look up and to your right. Love James." June read. She did as the note said and gasped and covered her mouth. Above the doors to the pool was a big sign. It was a big piece of white paper that had cut out letters in yellow, green, and blue, June's favorite colors, and was outlined in white roses, June's favorite flower.

"June, Will you go to the prom with me?" June read. James came up behind her.

"Will you?" James asked. June looked at him and back at the sign.

"How- what- uh-" June stuttered. She took a deep breath, pushing away all the questions she had to answer his, and turned fully to James, who looked like he was about to die of nervousness.

"Of course." June said and hugged him. "How and why did you do all this?"

"Well I tried to ask you yesterday, but you kept interrupting me and practically ran out of there, so Kendall helped me with this." James said. June smiled sheepishly.

"Well I love it." June said. She just kept her head against his chest, feeling happy with his arms around her.

"I'm happy you do. It took forever to make." James said. June laughed.

"I'm surprised you remembered my favorite colors and flower." June said.

"That's not something I would forget." James said. June pulled back and looked at him. It was like, although there were nearly 3 years since they had been in this kind of position, nothing had changed. It was like when they broke up, their relationship was put on pause. It was the beginning of a book that had never been finished. June pulled his head down and kissed him. A simple, sweet, electrifying, comfortable, happy kiss. She lingered only a few moments before pulling away.

"Does this have anything to do with why Justine took my key and why she was so happy this morning?" June asked. James smiled sheepishly.

"Uh yeah, you're always in there and I need to make sure that you saw." James said.

"Sorry, I've kinda been avoiding everyone." June said.

"Why?" James asked.

"I kinda thought that you hated me." June said. James lifted her chin up to face you.

"I never have, nor will I ever hate you." James said and he leaned forward and kissed her again, his lips perfectly fitting hers as they both remembered. James pulled away first this time. He took June's left hand in his and weaved their fingers together.

"You know how we started our relationship at the homecoming dance in freshman year?" James asked as he looked at their hands. June smiled and nodded. "I'm starting to think dances make everything work with us." He looked back at her eyes. "So if we fix our relationship at prom, everything is going to work, okay?"

"That sounds perfect." June said and leaned up and kissed him again. It was like everything was falling into place. They were picking book back up and re-writing the ending.

* * *

June and Camille got ready for the prom together. Jo would have joined them, but she was grounded and she had to sneak out to go to the prom, so she wasn't able to come. But the girls did pick out her dress for her. It was gold and shimmery and fit Jo's bright personality perfectly.

June and Camille got their dresses together and got their hair and nails done together the day of the dance. They both went to June's apartment to get ready.

June was wearing a red lace dress that flowed out at the waist. It covered her whole chest, but the back was open. She was wearing red peep toe pumps. She had simple smokey eye make-up with red lipstick. She had got her nails done red to match her dress and shoes. She was originally going to put her hair up, but James told her to keep it down because he likes to play with it. Such a boy. So instead she had it curled and the hair stylist put in a waterfall like braid. (www . polyvore dot com / cgi/set?id=57546546)

"You look so good June!" Justine said and gave her sister a big hug.

"Thanks." June said.

"I remember my prom. We were still in Minnesota and it was freezing, and I went with Seth Warner." Justine said.

"Really? Wasn't he like the captain of the football team?" June asked.

"Yeah. It was actually really fun. I wanted to go with my friend Jack, but he asked Cindy, so I went with Seth to make him jealous and then Seth and I ended up dating until we moved away." Justine sighed happily. June laughed.

"Well I hope mine turns out as good as yours." June said. She turned to Camille who just walked out of her room.

"Oh my gosh you look so good Cami!" June said and hugged her friend.

"Thanks! You look hot, James is going to go crazy." Camille said. June blushed.

"Ha. Ha. What about Logan and you?" June said.

"I'm going with Steve, so we'll see what Logan does." Camille said. June sighed.

"I wish you were coming with us in the limo. And I wish Jo was here." June said.

"Well Jo will be in the limo with you and you have the guys." Camille said. "And I'll see you at the dance."

"Okay fine. Well I guess it's time we go our separate ways. I'll see you there." June said. The girls hugged and Camille went back to her apartment, where Steve was going to pick her up. June walked down the hall to meet the boys in their room, Mama Knight wanted to take pictures. June knocked on the door. Mama Knight opened the door.

"Oh my gosh June! You look so good!" Mama Knight said. "I can't wait for when Katie gets to go to prom and I can dress her up."

"Thank you! You should have came with us today! Oh well, we'll do a spy day sometime." June said.

"Oh that sound great." Mama Knight said. "I could use a break from the boys." June laughed.

"I think we all could." June said.

"Let me go get James." Mama Knight said and she disappeared, a couple seconds later, James popped out. His jaw dropped.

"Oh my gosh, June you look amazing. You, you look so good." James said as he walked up to her.

"Thank you. You look pretty good yourself." June said. "It was between this dress and a strapless gray lace dress, but I figured you'd like the red dress with the open back better." June said as she turned around to show him the whole thing. When she turned back around James put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer.

"You were defiantly right." James said before he closed the space between their lips. He pulled away.

"You know exactly what you do to me, and how to do it, don't you?" James asked. June smiled and nodded.

"I know you pretty well James." June said before she kissed him again. She pulled away.

"You know, it took me a long time to find these shoes. I had to find shoes that were just tall enough, not to short, but not so I was as tall as you, I know you like to be the tallest." June said. James held her hands and looked down at her feet.

"Again, nice choice." James said as he kissed her.

"And my hair is down, just like you asked." June said. James kissed her again on the lips and then kissed her neck, his head buried in her hair.

"I defiantly like that. Your hair smells good." James said into her neck.

"Thanks, mandarin mango. Your hair smells good too. I see your still using the Cuda products." June said. James pulled away.

"Well of course I am, it's my thing." James said.

"Well keep doing it, it works." June said. James smiled and kissed her again.

"Oh, sorry about the red lipstick that is getting all over your lips." June said with a smile. James groaned and wiped it off. June picked up her purse that she set on the table when she came in. She reached in and got her lipstick and walked over to the mirror and reapplied. Logan walked out, followed by Carlos and Kendall.

"Is it safe to come out? Are you two done making out?" Logan asked.

"We were not making out, and don't be bitter just because you didn't ask anyone." James said. June turned to Logan.

"Why didn't you ask anyone?" June asked as she put her lipstick away.

"Because I was going to ask Camille, but Steve asked her. I'm going to make sure that Camille and Steve don't win Prom King and Queen." Logan said. June scoffed.

"You don't have to worry about that. James and I have that in the bag." June said as her and James high fived without turning from Logan.

"Uh no, Jo and I are going to win. We are the long time couple. Everyone knows us as the cutest couple at the Palmwoods." Kendall said.

"No. Jennifer and I are going to win. We're the underdogs." Carlos said.

"No. June and I are going to win because everyone has been saying that we need to get together since we moved here. Everyone talks about us and has heard us either yelling at each other, or confessing our love. We are a show." James said. Him and June high fived again. "Everyone loves the drama couple."

Mama Knight then came out with a camera. "Kendall, go get Jo, and Carlos go get Jennifer, and come back so I can take pictures." The boys nodded and left. Mama Knight turned to James and June.

"Okay Brooke wants pictures and lots of them." Mama Knight said. James groaned. June laughed. She turned to James and put her hands on his chest.

"It will be fine. It's a couple pictures." June said. June leaned up and kissed him and James placed his hands on June's waist. Mama Knight took a picture, but James and June didn't notice. They pulled away with their signature smiles that made all the boys and girls go crazy. Mama Knight took another picture.

"Okay pose." She said. James wrapped his arm around her waist. June put her hand on her hip and they smiled big. Mama Knight took the picture. She had them do a couple other poses and was almost in tears. She let them go when Kendall got back with Jo.

"I'm actually really excited for this." June said. James nodded.

"I know. Dances are a good starting point." James said. He reached his hand up to her cheek. "I really love you June."

"I love you too James." June said. She leaned up and kissed him passionately. She pulled away before it got too heated. She wiped the lipstick off his face and reapplied hers.

"So where is the dance?" June asked.

"Rocque Records. Gustavo is actually like running it with Kelly." James said.

"Wow." June said.

"I know." James said.

"Okay. Let's go the limo is waiting." Kendall said. June looked over and saw that Carlos and Jennifer had arrived. Jennifer had quite an interesting outfit.

"Oh hey Jennifer, you look… different." June settled with.

"Thank you June! You look good too." Jennifer said and turned back to Carlos. June looked up at James, who just shrugged. They all headed out of the building and down to the limo. June hugged Jo.

"You look awesome." June said.

"So do you!" Jo said. "I wish I could have came with you and Camille today."

"I know me too. I'm just happy that you could come." June said. Jo glanced over at Kendall with a big smile.

"So am I." Jo said. The got to the dance quickly. June and James got out together and walked into the building. She glanced around at the couples and at the décor.

"Wow, Gustavo did a good job." June said.

"I think you mean Kelly." James said. June laughed.

"Oh I love this song!" June said as Titanium by David Guetta and Sia. "Let's dance."

"Okay." James said as he took her hand and they walked to the dance floor. They started to dance.

"I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose. Fire away, fire away. Ricochet, you take your aim. Fire away, fire away. You shoot me down but I won't fall. I am titanium. You shoot me down but I won't fall. I am titanium." June sang along. James stopped and stared at her in shock. June stopped.

"What?" June asked.

"You are an amazing singer." James said. "That's a hard song to sing." June shrugged.

"I guess I am then. Stone-hard, machine gun. Firing at the ones who run. Stone-hard as bulletproof glass." June belted out, it was loud in the dance, so it wasn't like anyone could really hear. "I just like to sing."

"You're so good. Why don't you sing on your own?" James asked. June shrugged.

"I don't really want all the fame and stuff. I just like writing for Justine and singing whenever I want." June said.

"Well you should sing for me more often, I love your voice." James said. June smiled.

"I'll sing for you, if you sing for me." June said. James smiled.

"Deal." He said and leaned in and gave her a kiss.

"We should get our picture taken." June said.

"But we got all those ones that Mama Knight took." James said.

"But I want one with a real background." June said. She put out on the puppy dog pout. "Please James."

"Oh god, you're still really good at that. Fine lets go." James said. June slipped her hand through his and leaned up and gave him a kiss.

"Thanks." June and James walked over and James wrapped his arms around June's waist. They both smiled at the camera, which was oddly being operated by Gustavo. Kelly awed.

"You too are so cute. Don't tell anyone, but I hope that you get Prom Queen and King." Kelly said.

"So do we." June and James said in unison. June leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. They walked over to the booth where people were voting for Prom Queen and King. Jo was looking around nervously and Kendall was next to her.

"Hey guys." June said. "What's the matter?"

"Jo is nervous and thinks that her dad is going to show up and take her away." Kendall said. June bent over and wrote down Kendall and Jo's name on the slip and put it in the box.

"Thought I would give you at least one vote." June said and high fived James. June and James then walked back on to the dance floor. They started to dance to all the up beat songs, all the slow songs, taking breaks for drinks every once in a while. They walked around and mingled, saw Carlos running away from the Jennifers.

"Alright it is time to announce your prom king and queen!" Gustavo said into the mic. They saw Kelly whisper something to Gustavo and then they saw Kendall being carried away by big scary men and Jo following behind with her dad. June looked up at James who just shrugged.

"Um anyway, the couple that has won Prom King and Queen are… James Diamond and June Cooper!" Gustavo said. Everyone cheered and June turned to James and hugged him. James spun her around.

"And now for the spotlight dance." Gustavo said. "I Won't Give Up" by Jason Mraz started to play. June put her hands on James' neck and James wrapped his arms around her waist. June rested her head on his chest and they gently swayed to the beat.

"I guess you were right, you're not my princess." James said. June pulled back a little to look at him.

"What do you mean?" June asked, confused.

"In your song, White Horse, you said that you weren't my princess, and this wasn't a fairy tale. Well you're more of my queen then a princess." James said. June laughed and leaned her head against his chest again.

"And we're not in a small town anymore, we're in Hollywood." James said. June looked back at him.

"Well then I guess it's never too late for you and your white horse." June said and looked at him with a big cheesy grin, which James was wearing too, unable to wipe it off his face. She leaned up and kissed him.

"So will you be my girlfriend, for real?" James asked when she pulled away. June smiled.

"Yes." June said and kissed him again. She pulled away and rested her head in his shoulder. James buried his head in her hair.

"I love you James." June said into his neck.

"I love you too June." James said into her hair. They stood their swaying to the music until the song changed, and even then they continued to sway at the same tempo. It was perfect. So perfect, that June forgot about the letter she got last week, still sitting in her purse.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The Big Time Rush boys, June, and Jo were all staring at the phone. Finally it rang and Jo jumped up and answered it.

"I got the part!" Jo said. Everyone jumped up in celebration.

"It's a three year movie deal?" Jo said. Everyone cheered again.

"It's shooting in New Zealand?" Jo said. Everyone looked shocked, except Carlos who cheered again. Everyone looked from Jo to Kendall, back to Jo.

"Oh lord." June said. Jo finished her call and hung up.

"You're going to New Zealand for three years?" Kendall asked.

"Well I don't know, my manager has to look over my contract with New Town High." Jo said. "So I might not even go."

"Oh okay." Kendall said. June shifted nervously in her seat. Looking from James, to her purse, where she had the letter. It had been 2 weeks since Prom, and June was officially James' girlfriend. She got the letter the day before prom, but had completely forgot about it all during the day of prom.

"What's the matter?" James asked as he sat down next to June. She jumped.

"Oh uh, I'm going to miss Jo if she leaves." June said. Jo gave her a look that said "you didn't tell him?!". June hadn't told James yet about the letter, but she told Jo. June shook her head at Jo and looked down. June looked back up and kissed James passionately. He was surprised for a second, but then kissed back. Jo left to go to a meeting with her manager and the boys left as soon as they saw tongue.

June finally pulled away when she needed air. They were both gasping.

"What was that for?" James asked. "Not that I didn't like it, just wondering."

"Uh, I just wanted to?" June said, more like asked. "I just really love you and I would hate if I had to move away for 3 years."

"I really love you too June." James said and kissed her again.

* * *

"So are you going?" June asked Jo. They were sitting in Jo's room.

"I don't think so, I can get out of my contract, but I don't think I want to leave Kendall. It's three years. No relationship can survive that." Jo said.

"You should go." June said. "James and I were separated for 2 years, and then another year here, and now were dating again! True love will find a way."

"Speaking of James, you didn't tell him, did you?" Jo asked. June looked down.

"I'm scared too. We just got together, I don't want our relationship to end." June said.

"Well it's not like you cheated or anything, it's just an internship." Jo said. June sighed.

"In Florida." June said.

"Well you're telling me to go for it with this movie, why don't you go for this internship?" Jo asked.

"I'm going for sure, I'm just scared to tell James. He was so excited for this summer. He said that we could all sorts of stuff because I was going to be off school." June said.

"When do you leave?" Jo asked.

"Day after tomorrow." June said quietly.

"Day after tomorrow!" Jo yelled. "You leave in 2 days and you haven't told James! You have to do it. Like soon!"

"I know, I know." June said. "I'm tired. I'm going to go to bed now. Tell me what happens tomorrow." June left Jo's apartment and went back to her own and passed out, thinking about James.

* * *

June hadn't really talked to anyone for the first half the day. She was walking around the Palmwoods Park, debating how she should tell James. She was leaving tomorrow. She needed to say something. She felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned around to see James.

"Hey June. I've been looking for you all day! I was helping Kendall with Jo, but now we can hang out like old times." James said. June half-smiled. James' smiled turned to a frown.

"What's the matter, and tell me the truth." James said. June sighed as the tears gathered to her eyes.

"I got an internship for school for this summer." June said. James smiled.

"That's great! Sure we won't be able to spend as much time together, but that's still great June!" James said, he moved into hug her but June stopped him.

"I did really awesome in school this year, and they said that I qualified for a better one. Only like 20 kids in the country get it." June said. James smiled.

"That's awesome June! I don't get why you're so sad." James said. June took a deep breath.

"The internship is in Florida." June said. James smile fell.

"For how long?" James asked.

"3 months, the whole summer." June said and looked down. James stepped forward and pulled her chin up to face him.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm so proud of you and this is a great opportunity." James said.

"You're not angry?" June asked. James laughed.

"Of course not." James said. They both went silent. "What do you want to do about our relationship?" James finally asked. June looked down and thought about her answer.

"I'm willing to try if you are." June said. James smiled.

"I will defiantly try." James said. He leaned down and kissed her. "How much time do we have?" June rubbed her arm.

"My flight leaves tomorrow afternoon." June said. James eyes widened. "I'm really sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I just didn't know what to say and I thought you would be angry and-" June was cut off by James lips landing on hers.

"It's okay. Let's just spend the rest of the day together, being happy, and well say our goodbyes tomorrow. Okay?" James asked. June smiled and nodded.

"I would love that." June said.

"Let's go to the pier and the beach." James said. June nodded and took his hand and they ran off.

* * *

"Just plain vanilla for you, and chocolate for me." James said as he handed her one soft serve cone and took the other. June took it and they sat down. She took a bite as they looked around the boardwalk.

"Thank you." She said. He smiled.

"Anything for you." James said. June leaned over and took a bite of his.

"Chocolate is pretty good." June said. James smiled and shook his head and took a bite of June's.

"So is vanilla." James said. James took a bite of his own. June looked down at her ice cream. She wasn't really hungry, but this shouldn't go to waste. She took the ice cream and pushed it in James' face, so it was on his nose and mouth. She laughed at his shocked expression. He was about to wipe it off when June grabbed his hand.

"Wait, don't. Hold on." June said. She ran over to the nearest booth and quickly bought a disposable camera. She ran back out to James and took a picture.

"Oh that's cute." James said sarcastically. He took his ice cream and shoved it in June's face. In her moment of shock, James snatched the camera from her and took a picture of it.

"You know, as much as I love chocolate and vanilla, twist is my favorite." June said. She took the camera from James and leaned in and kissed him, holding out the camera to take a picture. They pulled apart and June licked his nose.

"Your nose tastes good." June said. James licked her nose.

"So does yours." James said. The couple laughed. They threw away the ice cream and wiped off the ice cream.

"What should we do now?" June asked as she took James' hand.

"I'll buy a camera and then we'll use all the pictures up, just doing whatever." James said. June looked up.

"I like that idea." June said. The spent the rest of the day at the boardwalk taking pictures and having an awesome day. They were laying on the beach when the sun was setting. James had a passing person take their picture with the sunset behind them.

They went and laid down on the sand. James laid down first and June laid next to him, fitting her head into his neck. He wrapped his arm around her.

"My camera is out." James said. June check hers.

"I have two left." June said. She lifted up the camera and they both smiled and she took the picture.

Then he took the camera and adjusted himself so that he was kissing her cheek, and he took the picture. He put the camera down and moved his lips to June's. James moved so that he was hovering on top of her. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and she opened it a little more. He pulled away for a second to catch his breath. June pushed him back down and kissed his cheek and planted kisses down the side of his face and neck. June then recaptured his lips and each kiss got more and more intense. James then trailed kisses down June's neck. After what felt like forever, they finally broke apart and looked at the now dark sky.

"Maybe we should head back." James said. June groaned.

"I don't want to leave you." June said as she snuggled into his side.

"Alright, well go back to your place, and watch a movie or something, and then I'll just spend the night there." James said. June smiled.

"I like that, is Mama Knight going to get angry though?" June asked. James pulled out his phone.

"I'll just send the boys a text." James said. June took his phone.

"Allow me." She quickly wrote a message and sent it.

"What did you say?" James asked. June cleared her throat.

"This is my lovely girlfriend June's last day here for 3 months, so I'm gonna spend the night at her place. Not like that, get your head out of the gutter." June read out loud. James laughed.

"I like it." James said. June laughed.

"So do I." They got up and walked back to the board walk, which was brightly lit. June stopped and James wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. June took a picture with her phone and set it as her contact for James. She had an iPhone, so she set it as the home screen. She showed James the picture.

"I like it. Send it to me." James said. June did so and put her phone away. She leaned up and kissed James.

* * *

"James, stop. I need to pack." June said while laughing. June was standing over her suitcase on her bed and James had come up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and started to kiss her neck.

"But I'm gonna miss you." James said as he straightened back up. June turned around and put her head in the crook of his neck.

"I'm gonna miss you too." June said. "But I have too. At least it's only three months." June said as she stepped away and walked to her closet. She looked through her stuff and grabbed a couple tank tops.

"I have to go check in with Mama Knight, but I will see you before you leave. I promise." James said. June turned back to him and nodded. She gave him a hug and a quick kiss and he left. She finished packing her stuff. She grabbed her plane ticket that her school sent her and all the directions.

"Alright Justine. I have to go now. Jo is bringing me to the airport in the limo she's taking." June said to her sister. Her sister came and gave her a big hug.

"I'm going to miss you little sis." Justine said.

"I'm going to miss you too. Call me everyday. And tell me if people are giving you shit." June said.

"Shouldn't I be telling you that? You are the younger one." Justine said. June shrugged. They both laughed. June checked the time.

"Well I have to go now. Bye Justine." June said. They hugged again and June grabbed her suitcase and wheeled it downstairs. She walked out to the limo and saw Jo and Kendall talking. June gave her suitcase to the chauffer and he put it in the car.

"June." June turned around and saw James. He had some stuff in his hands.

"Hi James." June said. James walked up to her.

"I brought some stuff for you, so that when you are missing me, you have them." James said. June smiled. "So I brought a pair of my sweatpants, one of my hockey jerseys, and a hoodie." James said as he handed them to June. She was smiling the biggest smile that she had today. Then James handed her two envelopes.

"And these are the pictures from yesterday and from Prom." James said. June could feel the tears in her eyes. She put the stuff in her purse and stepped forward to hug James.

"I would give you one of my sweaters, but that would be weird." June said into his chest. James laughed.

"Yes it would be weird. But I have another copy of all those pictures so that will be enough. And I will call you everyday. I promise." James said. June smiled.

"Thank you James. This is the sweetest thing ever. I love you." June said.

"I love you too." James said.

"Miss. Taylor, Miss. Cooper, it's time to go." The chauffeur said. June pulled away.

"I guess this is goodbye." June said. James shook his head.

"It's see you later." James said. June smiled big.

"See you later James." June said.

"See you later June." James said. June followed Jo into the limo. June checked in one of the mirrors, and saw that her make up was kind of messed up.

"Well that was emotional." June said as she wiped her eyes. The car started moving.

"I know." Jo said. "At least you still get to be with James. Kendall and I broke up, I don't know if he's going to wait."

"Yeah, I guess you have it worse." June said. Jo sent her a glare. They were almost at the airport when Jo realized something.

"We forgot the goodbye kiss." Jo said. June's eyes widened.

"So did James and I." June said. "But it's worse for you two. That's your thing."

"Well I guess it's too late now." Jo said and sighed. The limo parked and June and Jo got out. They grabbed their bags out of the truck and rolled them into the airport. They went and checked their luggage in. They walked over to security. They stood in line with their ticket and passports out.

"I'm gonna miss you Jo. I promise that when you come back, I'll still be here, waiting to be your best friend again." June said. Jo smiled and hugged her.

"And I'll be ready to be your best friend." Jo said. They broke apart and stood there. Jo was next and she was about to hand over her passport when they heard something.

"Wait!" Kendall yelled. He ran up to them and stood right next to Jo. "We forgot the goodbye kiss."

Jo took a deep breath. "I know." They were about to kiss when some guy yelled from down the line, telling them to knock it off.

"Shut up!" June and the security lady said. "Sorry kids, finish up." The security lady said. June watched them kiss and sighed.

"You didn't think I forgot too?" James said from behind her. June turned around and saw James. She immediately leaned up and kissed him. Once they were out of breath, they pulled away.

"I love you." James said.

"I love you too." June said. Then she turned and followed Jo and gave the lady her passport. They went through and June took one last look back. She smiled at James and waved. He smiled and waved back. June took James' hoodie out of her bag and put it on. She smiled at him and he smiled back. She turned back around and headed to her gate.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Do you think they're dead?" Carlos asked Logan.

"I'm not sure." Logan said. James and Kendall were both laying face down on the orange couch. They both groaned. "I guess not."

"Guys, you don't get it." Kendall said as he and James sat up. "And James, I know that you miss June, but at least you get to keep dating her and she's only gone for 3 months. Jo and I had to break up and she was my first love and I'm not going to see her for 3 years." Kendall said. James sighed.

"Yeah I guess your right, but I miss her. She hasn't called me yet. Does that mean she's cheating? What if she's done with me?" James said, starting to freak out.

"Dude chill. She left yesterday. She probably has a lot on her plate. She has to get her room, meet her roommates, and then go to the school or wherever the internship is and get started. She'll call you later." Logan said trying to calm him down. James took a deep breath.

"Right. You're right." James said.

* * *

June stepped out of the car and into the dorm building. She looked at her sheet that the director gave her and headed up to the 4th floor where her room was. She knew that she had to share, but she didn't know who it would be yet. She found the room and used her key to open it.

"Hello?" June called into the room. She stepped in and saw a main living room with a kitchen area. There was a hallway on the left and right. June walked over to the first one and saw 2 bedrooms, one had a suitcase in it and the other one was empty. June put her stuff down. She saw a bathroom that joined the rooms. She walked over to the other hallway and saw three girls sitting in one of the bedrooms. One was blonde, one was brunette, and the other one was a red head.

"Uh hello?" June said. The three girls looked over at her. "Hi. I'm June. Your last roommate." June said politely. The three girls looked her over. The brunette and redhead looked at the blonde. She stood up.

"I'm Molly, this is Diana," she said pointing to the brunette," and that's Ann." she said pointing at the red head.

"Hi nice to meet you." June said. Molly looked her over and then crossed her arms.

"What are you wearing?" Molly asked, like she was a piece of trash. June looked down.

"Uh shorts, a t-shirt, and a sweater?" June said. She was still wearing the wearing the hoodie James gave her.

"Why are you wearing a sweater in Florida? You do realize that it's hot in Florida right? Where are you from? Minnesota?" Molly asked snottily. Diana and Ann laughed. June was taken back a little. What, was this 3rd grade?

"Yes I do know that it's hot in Florida. And yes, as a matter of fact I am from Minnesota, but I've lived in L.A. for the last like 3 years." June said. Molly looked at her friends.

"Oh look what we have here. A Hollywood wannabe." Molly said. June was temped to tell her off and say that she wrote all of Justine's songs, numerous number one hits and multiplatium albums, and she had a famous sister and famous boyfriend, and her best friends were all famous. But she didn't. Why should she stoop to her level? She came here for an internship, not for everyone to be obsessing over her friends.

"I'm not a wannabe. I went to school there, hence the reason that I'm here for this internship." June said.

"You keep, like, sassing me. Do you think that you're better than me just because you're not from Florida like the rest of us? Or is it because you're from California and you are going to start saying that all your friends are celebrities, which will just be lies." Molly said. June just rolled her eyes.

"Look I came for an internship, not for some group of immature girls to talk down at me." June said. She turned around and walked back to her room. She checked her watch. It was 9 o'clock, so it was like 6 in California. She sat on her bed and pulled out her phone and dialed James.

"June!" James exclaimed. June smiled.

"Hi James." June said.

"Man I wish you were here. It was crazy today. Kendall and I were sad, and I was freaking out because you hadn't called me and then Logan talked some sense into me. And then Kendall was all sad so we had to cheer him up, and then Gustavo needed help writing a song, and he was angry you weren't here. And then he wrote a song called "If I Ruled The World" and it's going to be a single so get it when it comes out!" James said quickly. June laughed.

"Okay I will." June said.

"So what happened today with you?" James asked. June sighed.

"Well I got to Florida, and then there was a 3 hour drive to the place that the internship and dorms are at. And I got to the dorms about 20 minutes ago. And I share it with these three girls." June said.

"Cool how is the dorm?" James asked.

"Almost as nice as the Palmwoods. It has 4 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms and a kitchen and living room. I don't have to share a room, which is nice." June said.

"Wow, fancy. How are the other girls?" James asked. June sighed.

"Uh well there's Molly and Diana and Ann. They were friends before this or something. Diana and Ann haven't said much to me, but I don't think Molly likes me." June said.

"How could anyone not like you? You're perfect." James said. June smiled.

"I wish you were here." June said. "I don't know why she doesn't like me. She started calling me a Hollywood wannabe and was saying that I'm not better than her." June said.

"Wow. What is this? The third grade?" James asked. June laughed.

"That's what I said." June said. "She also said that I was going to start saying that I knew all these celebrities and I would brag about it, but none of it would be true."

"Well then you should rub it in her face that your dating me. And that your friends with the guys and that your sister is the great Justine Cooper!" James said. June laughed.

"I don't know what I'll do. I just-" June started.

"Oh girls look! June's talking to herself." Molly said as she walked into her room. June sighed.

"I'm not talking to myself. I'm talking to my boyfriend." June said.

"Oh false alarm! She's talking to her nonexistent boyfriend!" Molly yelled back and then left the room. June moved the phone back to her ear.

"You didn't hear that, did you?" June asked.

"Not really, I heard boyfriend." James said. June sighed in relief. She didn't want James freaking out about a couple of mean girls.

"Molly just asked who I was talking to and I said my boyfriend." June said.

"Oh, okay. Hold on, the boys want to say hi." James said. He put the phone on speaker.

"Hi June!" Logan, Carlos and Kendall said in unison.

"Hi guys." June said with a big smile on her face.

"We miss you. It's weird to have you and James not yelling or making out." Carlos said. "Ow James. That hurt." June laughed.

"Sorry boys. I'll be back in three months. It will fly by." June said.

"Have you started the internship yet?" Logan asked.

"No. I just went to my dorm and then I start tomorrow." June responded.

"How are your roommates?" Kendall asked.

"I don't think one of the girls likes me, but I'm sure it will change soon." June said, not very confident in her answer.

"Well Mama Knight is getting dinner ready, so we have to go, but I'll call you later." James said, taking the phone off speaker.

"Actually it's already 9 here, and I'm getting tired. I'll call you tomorrow." June said.

"Okay. I love you." James said.

"I love you too James. Bye." June said.

"Bye." And James hung up. June started at the photo of her and James with his head on her shoulder from yesterday. She smiled at the photo and changed into James' sweatpants and jersey and got ready for bed.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"So everybody get up, up, out of your seats. Kick off your shoes and get down to the beach. Jump up, up, up on the beat singing "aye oh, aye oh, aye oh." Up, up out of your seats. Be who you are love is all you need. I love us geeks freaks and wannabes singing "aye oh" If I ruled the world." June sang to herself as she made a Nutella sandwich. She wanted to have a little snack before she went to bed. It was almost 11 o'clock.

June was almost done with her internship. 2 weeks left. She called James everyday. She was learning a lot and she was really happy to have the opportunity. She loved going to work and it was something she would be happy doing the rest of her life. The only downside, her roommates.

Molly, Diana, and Ann were still mean to her for whatever reason. June didn't know why, but it was starting to get to her. She was fine with them not being her friend though. She didn't want them to know about her sister, or her boyfriend, or her friends.

She was wearing James' sweatpants and an old t-shirt. She sat down in the chair and Molly, Diana, and Ann were sitting on the couch. June grabbed the remote and started to flip through the channels on the T.V.

"Wait stop!" Ann said. June stopped and her jaw dropped.

"Earlier today, over in Los Angeles, upcoming boy band Big Time Rush had blocked traffic with their bus, and started to play a song. No charges were pressed because everyone had a good time." The newscaster said. Then it switched to footage of the 4 boys on top of a bus that said "Paralyzed" on it and they were singing a song. June smiled at her boys.

"Oh my gosh, I love Big Time Rush. They are so hot." Diana said. June smiled and kept watching them perform, loving the sound of James' voice.

"I know right?" Molly said.

"I like Kendall." Diana said.

"I like James." Molly and Diana said. June turned to the girls.

"Kendall just broke up with his girlfriend, I doubt he's over her yet. And James has a girlfriend." June said and took another bite of her sandwich and looked back at the T.V.

"Oh lookie here. June's a Big Time Rush fan." Molly said. June shrugged. She was a fan. She had all their album and their singles. Of course she is going to like them.

"Yeah I do like them. And James happens to be my favorite." June said. "Now are you going to be angry that we have something in common?" June asked. Molly scoffed.

"There's a difference between me liking him, and you liking him. I would actually have a chance. Unlike you, with your fake boyfriend." Molly said. June laughed on the inside.

"I'm so done with this." June mumbled to her self. She finished her sandwich and went to her room.

She sat on her bed and opened her bedside table's drawer. She reached in and pulled out the pictures James gave her when she left. She opened the Prom ones first. She saw all the typical poses. Then she saw one of her and James kissing. She must have missed that one, she hadn't see it before. Then there was another one after it of her and James right after they broke apart. They both had big smiles on their faces and looked totally in love. June smiled and felt a tear slip down her cheek.

She opened the other envelope and looked at all the pictures from their day out. There was one of her and James kissing with ice cream all over.

There was one with James wearing a big floppy hat and girly sunglasses and June wearing a cowboy hat and aviators. She laughed.

She saw the next one of her and James on top of the Farris wheel. She saw one of her on James back, they had asked someone to take it for them. And then there was one of James on her back. She laughed again. There were more tears falling.

She saw one of James hold June bridal style. There was one of them holding hands, fingers intertwined.

Then she found the ones where her and James were on the beach, running around.

Finally she saw the one where they were laying down and James was kissing her cheek.

She set them down and saw there was another in the envelope, stuck in side. She pulled it out and the tears were unstoppable. James was sitting down and June was laying with her head in his lap, running a hand threw her hair. She was looking away and James was looking down at her, looking head over heals in love. June didn't know who took it, but she loved it.

June put the photos away and reached over and grabbed her phone and dialed James' number. He answered after a couple rings.

"Hey June!" James said cheerfully. Hearing his voice brought more tears to June's eyes.

"Hi James." June said, her voice a little uneven.

"Are you crying? What's wrong?" James asked, his voice filled with concern.

"Mostly nothing. I was just looking threw all the pictures, and I just miss you so much James." June said.

"Oh baby, it's only 2 more weeks. Then were together again." James said. June took a deep breath.

"I saw you on the news today." June said. James laughed.

"Seriously? Hey guys, June saw us on the news all the way in Florida." James said to the boys.

"Oh my gosh." June heard a girl's voice, and not Camille's. That was followed by a lot a laughing.

"Who are you with?' June asked. She wasn't jealous, she told herself, she just wants to know.

"The boys, Camille, and then this new girl who moved in. Her name is Lucy Stone. You'll have to meet here when you get back." James said. June sighed out of relief.

"Okay I will. Why did you do all that on the news?" June asked.

"Well Lucy said that we don't rock, so Kendall, being as stubborn as he is, made Gustavo write a rock song and then we had to do all that to prove to Lucy that we rock." James said.

"Oh okay, that makes sense." June said sarcastically.

"So those girls aren't being too mean right?" James asked. _They're a million times worse than the beginning._

"No, they're getting better. They aren't really mean to me anymore." June said, not wanting James to worry. It's only 2 more weeks.

"Ok everyone wants to say hi." James said and put the phone on speaker.

"Hey June! We miss you." The boys and Camille said.

"I miss you too guys. I'll be home in 2 weeks. Oh and hi Lucy. I guess I'll meet you when I get back." June said, not wanting her to feel left out.

"Yeah I can't wait to meet you, James has said a lot about you." Lucy said. June smiled.

"I'm sure he has. I-" June was cut off by her door opening. She put her phone down, accidentally turning it on speaking, but not noticing.

"Oh. Talking to yourself again, like you do every night?" Molly asked. The boys, Camille and Lucy exchanged glances. She just said they weren't mean to her.

"No, I'm talking to my boyfriend and friends from California, just like I tell you every night." June said.

"Oh does you're boyfriend know about your obsession with Big Time Rush?" Molly asked.

"What obsession with Big Time Rush?" June asked confused. "I have their album, is that an obsession? What about you and your posters?" Molly stepped forward and grabbed the phone out of June's hand.

"Oh good, it was on speaker so they heard." Molly said. June's eyes grew. "That's right fake boyfriend and fake friends. June has a big ol' crush on James Diamond." Molly said into the phone. The boys of Big Time Rush and Camille and Lucy laughed. Molly looked satisfied.

"Well I would hope she would have a crush on me, I am her boyfriend." James said. Molly looked at the phone in confusion.

"What do you have you're boyfriend pretending for you?" Molly asked she looked at the phone and her eyes grew. June smiled, remembering that her contact picture was of her and James kissing. "Is that you?" Molly asked pointed to the picture. June nodded.

"Yeah, this is James Diamond, I'm June's boyfriend, now can you give her the phone back." James said. Molly stood shocked. June stood up and took the phone out of her hands.

"That's fake. You are so fake." Molly said.

"Show her the Prom pictures and the pictures from our last day." James said. June took speaker phone off and put it to her ear.

"No way. She'll take them. They are staying hidden, like they were all summer." June said. James took his phone off speaker and put it up to his ear and walked out of the room.

"Baby you said that they weren't mean." James said. June looked at Molly.

"Molly, can you leave, I would like to have a conversation." June said. Molly looked at her for a second and then left. She returned her attention to James.

"I didn't want you to worry about me." June said softly.

"I'm supposed to worry about you, you're my girlfriend." James said. June smiled.

"It's only 2 more weeks. I'll be fine." June said.

"Fine." James grumbled.

"I miss you." June said.

"I miss you too. Only 2 weeks." James said.

"14 days." June said.

"And I'm counting them down." James said.

"I'm going to sleep now, it's almost midnight. I love you." June said.

"I love you too June." James said and hung up. June sighed and plugged her phone in and put James' jersey on and fell asleep.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: So I saw Taylor Swift last Saturday and can I just say that was freaking amazing? And then the episode of BTR this week about getting "Swifted" it was just great. I like had a heart attack when the boys looked practically naked, but I think so did every Rusher. Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter! Wasn't going to update, but I got a review today and so I figured why not. **

Chapter 25

June paid the taxi cab driver and adjusted her bag on her shoulder. She grabbed the handle of the suitcase and wheeled it into the Palmwoods, happy to be home after 3 months. She sighed happily when she entered the building. She smiled and looked around at the new faces. She saw one girl who had black hair with red streaks and a rocker look going on. The girl was walking past her.

"Hey, I love your hair." June said to the girl. She turned to look at her.

"Thanks. I like yours too." The girl said. "Are you new here?"

"Oh no. I'm coming back from an internship in Florida." June said. The girl gasped.

"Oh you're June! I'm Lucy. Nice to actually meet you." Lucy said and held out her hand. June shook it.

"Nice to meet you too! Well have to talk later. I want to go see James and get settled back in." June said. Lucy nodded.

"Yeah of course. Let me see your phone, I'll put my number in." Lucy said. June took out her phone and handed it to Lucy. Lucy entered it in and handed it back.

"Okay see you later." June said. Lucy smiled and walked off. June turned back to the elevators and stopped. She saw James standing their with a white rose, facing the elevator. He hit the button to go up. He waited for it to open. Then a girl in some kind of Arabic dress stepped out with 2 body guards and took the rose. June's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Then another man showed up and said something to them and James' eyes widened. Then he ran off to the pool. June sighed. She quickly walked over to the elevators and got in. She rode up to her room and hurried down the hall. She searched through her purse, looking for the key.

"June?" June looked up and saw Camille.

"Cami!" June said. She dropped her bags and ran up to her best friend. They hugged and June pulled away.

"Oh my gosh I missed you so much!" June said.

"I missed you too. I was all alone with the boys! Until Lucy came around. You'll have to meet her." Camille said.

"I already did. I ran into her in the lobby. She's really nice." June said.

"Oh good. Have you talked to James yet?" Camille asked with a nudge. June sighed.

"No, I saw him but he looked a little… busy." June said. Camille looked at her in confusion. "I don't want to talk about now. I don't know all the details. I'll call you later to hang out and catch up."

"Okay. And invite Lucy." Camille said.

"Will do." June said. She found her key and went into her room

"Justine! I'm back!" June yelled. Her sister ran up and hugged her from behind.

"Ahh I missed you!" Justine yelled. June turned around and hugged her sister.

"Ahh I missed you too!" June said.

"Oh my gosh it was so weird living on my own." Justine said. June laughed.

"I bet it was." June said.

"So how was it?" Justine asked.

"It was good. I learned a lot. I really like it. There's something about comparing DNA that just fascinates me. I love solving the mysteries and looking at blood types and nucleic acids and-" Justine placed her hand over June's mouth.

"And you lost me. I happy that you like it, but I don't get it." Justine said. June sighed and moved her sister's hand away.

"Fine. I'm going to take a walk around the park. Maybe find James." June said.

"Okay see you later." Justine said.

"Oh and I'm having Camille and that new girl Lucy over later I think." June said.

"Okay cool. I haven't talked to Lucy yet, but she seems…" Justine trailed off. "I don't know. But I want to meet her." June laughed and headed out. She went down stairs and went to the park. She was walking around. She really missed the park. More than she thought she would. June thought the east coast was nice, but she's a west coast girl. She was happy to get away from Molly, Diana, and Ann. They kept calling her a fake, but she just ignored it. Now she was back here and they were out of her life. And now her and James could have a nice, normal relationship.

June was walking when she saw a big commotion over by some trees. There was that same girl from earlier and a boy, no wait that was James! Dressed in those same weird clothes and she was in. They were sitting at a table talking and a big group of those boys guards were all standing in a half circle, with their backs facing them. They were talking, but June couldn't hear them.

Then the one man from earlier, dressed in the same clothes as James and mystery girl, turned around. He said something, then Kendall, Carlos, Logan, Kelly, and Gustavo, and some other girl came in.

"Wait! James can not get married to that girl!" Kendall yelled. June's eyes widened and almost instantly the tears came.

"Marriage?" June said to herself. Carlos looked over and saw her. He was about to run to her, but June turned around and ran back into the Palmwoods crying. She ran up to her room and shut the door behind her.

She pulled out her phone and texted Lucy and Camille and told them to come to her room. She pulled out her guitar and song book and started strumming. A couple minutes later there was a knock on the door. She went up and answered it. Camille and Lucy were both there.

"Hey girls, come in." June said. "Sorry Lucy. Your first impression of me must be some whiny girl that cries all the time."

"It's okay." Lucy said.

"I'm normally not like this, but like a lot had been going on." June said.

"What happened? I thought you were going to go see James?" Camille asked as she hugged her friend.

"Well I saw him give this girl a white rose before I talked to you, and then later I went out to the park and I saw him and that same girl with some old guy and a bunch of body guards talking about marriage." June said as all the girls sat down on the couches.

"Wait, are you talking about the king and princess of Kerplankistan?" Lucy asked. June looked at her in shock.

"I don't know." June said.

"Well they were supposed to be staying here for something. Were they wearing like Arabic clothing?" Lucy asked. June nodded.

"Yeah!" June exclaimed.

"Then that was probably the princess." Lucy said.

"So James is marrying a princess. Figures." June said. That was a stab straight threw her heart. No, June wasn't his princess, an actual princess was. And at the dance he was quoting the song, and she believed him when he said she was his princess, well queen.

"Well, we don't know. Here let's look it up." Camille said. June picked up her laptop from the table. She pulled up Google.

"Okay what do I search?" June asked.

"Kerplankistan marriage?" Lucy offered. June typed it in and clicked on the first result.

"In Kerplankistan, the male proposes to the female by offering a white rose." June read out loud. "James gave the girl a white rose." June shut the laptop and pushed it aside. Camille picked it up and read it again.

"Yup. It defiantly says that." Camille said.

"Why? Why would he do this to me?" June complained.

"Maybe my demo CD will cheer you up." Lucy said and handed her a copy from her bag. June looked them over. She pointed to the last one.

"I would like to do that to James." June said. Lucy looked at it.

"Cut it off and-"

"Okay." Camille said, cutting Lucy off.

"I can't even believe James. What does he think that because I left, I wasn't coming back? Do you guys know what's going on?" June asked.

"I'm off with Logan, so I haven't talked to them." Camille said.

"I've been at the studio and stuff so I haven't seen them all day." Lucy said. June sighed. She picked up her guitar and started strumming.

"I've been working on this, and I just got some more inspiration." June said.

_I remember when we broke up the first time,  
Saying "This is it, I've had enough," 'cause like  
We hadn't seen each other in a month  
When you said you needed space. (What?)  
Then you come around again and say  
"Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me."  
Remember how that lasted for a day?  
I say, "I hate you,"  
we break up, you call me,  
"I love you."_

_Oooh we called it off again last night  
But oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you _

_We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together _

_Like ever…_

_I'm really gonna miss you picking fights  
And me, falling for it screaming that I'm right  
And you, would hide away and find your peace of mind  
With some indie record that's much cooler than mine _

_Oooh, you called me up again tonight  
But oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you _

_We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together _

_Oooh yeah, oooh yeah, oooh yeah  
Oh oh oh _

_I used to think that we were forever ever  
And I used to say, "Never say never..." _

"And that's as far as I got." June said and stopped strumming. Camille and Lucy clapped.

"It's not really my type of music, but I like it." Lucy said.

"I love it. It reminds me of Logan." Camille said. "But I want to get back together with him."

"I'm just so done with him breaking my heart." June complained.

"I don't get it." Lucy said. "He always talks about you. Every time we have a conversation, it involves him talking about how much he loves you and all, so I don't get why he would do this."

"Welcome to my life." June said. "This happened 3 years ago, when we dated the first time. He cheated on my for 5 months."

"I don't know. Listen to what he has to say." Lucy said. June sighed.

"If it was just like I saw him kissing some girl or hugging or holding her hand, I wouldn't be as bad, but the fact that he's _marrying _a princess, is what makes me angry and sad and frustrated and makes me want to cut of his-"

"Okay. We get it." Camille interrupted.

"Alright I feel you June." Lucy said understandingly.

"I'm tired. This has been a big day. I'm going to sleep. You guys can stay here if you want." June said. Lucy and Camille stood up.

"I'm going to head to my place." Lucy said.

"Alright. It was nice to meet you. I hope we can be friends and you don't think I'm too much of a wimp." June said. Lucy smiled.

"It's fine. You're having a tough time." Lucy said. She gave June a pat on the arm and left.

"Well I'm gonna sleep in my own bed. See you tomorrow June." Camille said. She gave her friend a hug and left.

* * *

"I'm gonna go get the mail, Justine." June called to her sister.

"Okay!" Justine responded. June went downstairs and went to the front desk.

"Hey Bitters. Nice to see you again." June said. He turned around.

"Nice to see you too June. What can I do for you?" Bitters asked.

"Can I get the mail I missed for the last three months?" June asked.

"Sure. One second." Bitters said and went into the back room. June felt arms slip around her.

"Hey June! I missed you soo much! I'm so happy you're back." James said as he hugged her from behind and kissed her cheek. Bitters came back out with the mail and June took it from him and started to look threw it, ignoring James. James removed his arms.

"What's wrong June?" James asked. June practically threw the mail down.

"Oh I don't know." June yelled sarcastically as she turned to face him. "Maybe it's the marriage proposal I witnessed yesterday. Or the wedding that I heard about." James winced.

"Oh." James said.

"Yeah oh." June said as she turned back to her mail. "If you didn't want to be in a long distance relationship or whatever, you could have told me. You didn't have to go marry a real princess. "

"June I swear its just a big misunderstanding. I want to be with you. I didn't even want to marry that girl. I had the white rose and I was heading upstairs and then the doors opened and she was there and took it from me, but I didn't mean for her to have it. Then her dad popped out and said that I had to marry his daughter and then the boys talked to an embassy lady and found out that I don't have to marry her and then they like kidnapped me and took me to the embassy and tried to make me marry her, but then we had a plan and the dirt boy married her instead. I never wanted to even marry her. It was a big misunderstanding." James said. June had her arms crossed and James put his hands on her shoulders.

"So you are not married?" June asked. James shook his head.

"No and I didn't even want to get married. The only girl I would ever think of marrying is you." James said. June smiled, but then it went away.

"Why did you even have that white rose?" June asked. James smiled.

"I knew you were coming back so I wanted to surprise you with your favorite flower and be there when you got home, but that didn't work out." James said. He looked on Bitter desk and leaned over and grabbed a white rose out of the vase. He handed it to June.

"Welcome back June." James said. June smiled and set the rose down. She wrapped her arms around James' neck and leaned up and kissed him passionately. James moved his hands to her hips and kissed her back full force. They kissed again and again and again, getting more and more intense. June pulled away and held her hand on his mouth.

"I wish we weren't in public. This is a little awkward." June said. They looked around to see everyone in the lobby watching them. June blushed and grabbed her mail. She took James hand and brought him over to the elevator. He followed her and they went to June's room.

She walked in and set her mail on the counter. James came up and spun her around. He attack her face in a kiss and June grabbed the back of his head in one hand and his arm in the other. He pushed her against the counter and she jumped up to be sitting on it. It was pretty convenient because they were now about the same height. June wrapped her legs around James and pulled her self closer. They were getting more and more passionate by the second.

"My God, you waste no time." Justine said as she walked into the kitchen. June and James ignored her and kept kissing.

"You know we eat there." Justine said. James and June again ignored her. Justine sighed.

"Whatever." Justine said and walked away.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: I feel so bad for not updating in so long. I'm actually still in school, but finals are this week so once summer starts, I****'ll finish this story up. I'm also working on the sequel for my other story Love is a Riddle. Hopefully with school ending, I'll be able to start publishing it. Anyway, double update because I feel bad! Thank you so much to every single person who reads this. Writing these is something no one really knows I do, so it's nice to know it's appreciated.**

Chapter 26

"Hey boys. Am I interrupting?" June asked as she walked into the studio. Everyone turned to her.

"No not really, we were about to record the last song for the album. What do you want?" Gustavo asked.

"Well, I was all bored at home, so I did some baking." June said and pulled the plate out from behind her. "And I made all of you some Milky Way cookies. My grandma's recipe. To celebrate you finishing." June said with a smile. James ran out of the studio, followed by the rest of the boys.

"Have I ever told you I love you?" James asked as he gave June a quick peck. "These are the best cookies ever. You're grandma was the best cook ever." James said as he took one.

"Yes, I love you too, and I know." June said. She walked around the room and gave everyone one.

"Oh my gosh June! These are amazing!" Gustavo said and everyone let out satisfied groans. June laughed.

"Thank you." June said.

"I'm pretty sure I have the best girlfriend ever." James said as he gave June another quick kiss.

"I agree." June and Carlos said at the same time. Everyone looked at Carlos oddly.

"What? I wish I had a girlfriend that made me cookies." Carlos said. Everyone just laughed.

"So we'll finish this last song, and then we can eat the rest of the cookies." Gustavo said. The boys went back in the studio and started to sing the song, while June danced a little to the music. They finished and Gustavo dragged the finished copy onto the hard drive.

"Now we are finished, we just have to bring this hard drive to the CD place and they will make it." Gustavo said. They walked into main room, June with her plate of cookies, and everyone stopped, except June. They saw a man dressed up in a hawk costume.

"Oh uh hi!" June said, since none of the other boys were talking. "Want a cookie?" June said as she stepped forward and held her plate out.

"Oh sure! Thank you!" The man started to reach for one, but Kendall took the plate from her and James pulled her back.

"What's wrong?" June asked.

"That's Hawk! The guy who kidnapped us before our concert!" James said. June nodded.

"What are you doing here Hawk? I thought you were still in prison." Kendall said.

"Well, I got an early bail. In prison I had a lot of time to think and I made costumes." Hawk said as two goons came out. "Caw!"

"This man is crazy." June said to James.

"We know." James said back.

"You know what? I don't want to deal with these weird, psycho people and your problems so call me when this is over." June said. She took one cookie, gave James a quick kiss and left.

* * *

June was at the pool, enjoying the sun. An hour after she left the boys she got a call. She fished her phone out of the bag and looked at the number, it wasn't one she knew. She answered it anyway.

"Hello?" June said.

"Hey baby!" James said.

"Who's phone are you calling off of?" June asked.

"About that, you know I love you." James said.

"What did you do?" June asked as she sat up straight.

"Well Hawk took our hard drive, so we went to his office and took it back, but he called the cops on us and he framed us, so we are in jail now." James said.

"What!" June yelled.

"Yeah, can you come bail us out? Pretty please?" James begged. June sighed.

"Yeah. I have to go bail my criminal boyfriend, and his criminal friends out of jail. Fantastic. I'll be there in 10." June said.

"Thank you so much June." James said and hung up. June changed back into real clothes and drove down to the county jail. She walked up to the front desk.

"Um hi." June said. The girl looked up.

"How can I help you?" The girl asked in a flat voice.

"I need to bail out my 6 retarded friends." June said.

"Names." The lady said.

"James Diamond, Logan Mitchell, Kendal Knight, Carlos Garcia, Gustavo Rocque and Kelly Wainright." June listed off. The lady looked them up.

"Alright, that will be a 300 dollar fee each." The lady said.

"1,800 dollars!" June exclaimed.

"Congratulations. You can add." The lady said. June rolled her eyes and took out her debt card and handed it to the lady. The lady swiped it and June typed in her pin. A cop came by and took her to the jail area.

"Okay, you're free to go." The man said as he unlocked the door. Everyone looked up and sighed out of relief. They all came out and James hugged June and spun her around.

"Thank you June." James said as he set her down and tried to kiss her, but she stopped him.

"Don't thank me yet." June said. "I'm out 1,800 for paying your bail. That was like all my money. I need it back. Now." June demanded. Everyone turned to Gustavo.

"Kelly, write her a check." Gustavo said. Kelly scribbled one out and gave it to June.

"Thank you." June said. She turned to James.

"Now. As for you. You know I don't like bad boys and I think being a criminal qualifies as a bad boy. So it's going to cost you." June said.

"What do you want?" James asked.

"I don't know. Surprise me. But don't buy me anything." June said. "Now. I have to cash this check. See you later." June said. She waved at everyone and left.

* * *

June woke up the next morning, happy about the weekend. She took a shower and got dressed in some casual clothes. She was just about to do her hair when she heard a knock on the door. She walked over and answered it to see James.

"Your hair is wet." James said.

"I know, I just got out of the shower." June said.

"Oh okay." James said and walked inside. He sat down on the couch.

"Is that all you wanted to say?" June asked.

"Oh right!" James said. June rolled her eyes. "I'm making yesterday up to you. I have a whole day planned."

"Really?" June asked, happily surprised.

"Yup. I'll tell you as we go. Now get ready and meet me at our room." James said.

"Wait, what should I wear and do I need to bring anything?" June asked.

"Wear a bathing suit, and something over it. And bring a change of clothes." James said.

"Anything else I need to bring?" June asked.

"A towel, sunglasses, that kind of stuff. Oh and your beautiful smile." James said as he put his hand on her cheek. June smiled and laughed.

"You're so corny. I'll be over in 10." June said as she shut the door behind him. She went back to her bathroom and dried her hair. She put it up in a ponytail and did her make-up, waterproof of course. She put on her yellow bikini and a loose blue beach dress over top. She put a pair of jean shorts, underwear, a bra, and tank top in a bag, along with her sunscreen, and a towel. She slung that over her shoulder, slipped on some flip flops and her shades. She grabbed her phone and walked down the hall and knocked on the door.

"Hey, I'm ready." June said when James opened the door.

"Okay sweet." James said, he turned back to the boys. "I'm leaving! I'll be back later." He turned back to June and grabbed his towel. "Will you put this in your bag?"

June sighed and took it and stuffed it in there. "You're lucky I have a big bag."

"I know." James said and kissed her. He took her hand and they walked downstairs and got in the Big Time Rush mobile.

"So where are we going?" June asked.

"Well, first we are going down to that little deli you like so that we can pick up lunch, because we aren't going to be around." James said.

"Okay sounds good." June said. They drove down the street and walked into the deli and got an Italian sub, a couple slices of pizza, and a bottle of Mountain Dew. They put it all in a little box and put in the back.

"Now we are going down to Marina Del Ray where I rented…" James said and then tapped his steering wheel like a drum roll. "A boat! That we get to use all day."

"Oh James!" June exclaimed. She grabbed his hand as kissed his cheek. "Thank you so much! I've always want to do that!"

"I know, that's why I did it." James said. They drove to the marina and James talked to the guy at the rental place and he walked them out to the boat.

"Alright, here she is." The gruff man said once they reached the boat. It was a pontoon. There was the little gated area, a little more than half of it covered by an awning. The part that was covered had a wrap around couch and a chair behind the controls. There was also a little table in the middle. There were 2 more chairs in the sun. James took the keys from the guy and the box with the food. He jumped onto the pontoon and set the stuff down. June set her bag on the couch and took James' hand as she jumped onto the boat.

"Okay, pull off the front rope." James instructed. June walked over to the front of the boat and pulled the rope off the hook. James did the same on the back and pulled the boat out. He started to go off along the shore, gaining a little speed.

"James, you are the best boyfriend ever." June said as she walked up and kissed his cheek. She slipped her soft, little fingers into his rough, available hand.

"I know." James said as he took a brief glance at her. After a short distance when they weren't too far out, James dropped the engine. He set down their towels in the sun. They pulled out the lunch and sat down.

"This is like the best thing ever." June said as she ate a piece of pizza.

"I know! I'm actually really happy you made me do something for you. I'm having fun." James said. June poured two glasses of Mountain Dew.

"Has Gustavo said anything to you about our relationship?" June asked. James looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Like did he say anything about you being famous so you have to keep our relationship secret?" June asked. James shook his head.

"Nah. I think we're already pretty public with it." James said.

"Have you got any fans that have said anything?" June asked as she took a sip of her drink. James opened up his phone and started to look through his Scuttlebug.

"Let's find out." James said. He motioned for June to come next to him. He took a picture with both of them smiling, and added the caption "Day out on the water with my lovely girlfriend junecooper" and sent it.

"So we'll see what happens?" June asked. James nodded. June nodded and sat back down by her food. A couple seconds later her phone went off. She reached for it.

"Wow I have a lot of mentions." June said.

"Yeah, you might want to turn off notifications." James said. June did so and went back to look through her mentions.

"Most of them are like 'Omg you're dating James Diamond?' and then if it's not that it says that 'James deserves better' or something like that." June said.

"Yeah, mine are half saying that they are happy for us and think that your pretty, which I agree with, and the other half say that you're stealing me." James read.

"Well I hope that doesn't get annoying." June said.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head." James said as he patted June's head. "I love the fans, but you're always first." James said as he leaned in and kissed her.

"Well I don't really care if I get some hate, I'm a big girl." June said when they broke away. "And as much as I would love to yell at them for hating, I won't."

"Thank you." James said and kissed her again.

"Life makes love work hard." June said with a shrug. They spent the rest of the day swimming and boating around the shore. When it started to get dark, they returned the boat and walked along the beach. James took her back up to her room after they got back.

"Thank you so much James. I love you." June said.

"I love you too." James said and kissed June goodbye.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"Hey can you get James for me? He said that he wanted to tell me something." June asked once Kendall opened the door for 2J.

"Well actually he's not here." Kendall said. "None of the boys are."

"Okay then where is he?" June asked.

"I'm not sure, there was a big fight and then Logan, Carlos, and James moved out." Kendall said.

"What!" June yelled. "They moved out!"

"Yes, so I need your help to get them to come back." Kendall said.

"Do we have to do it today? I mean, wait a week and they'll all come back." June said. Kendall looked at her weird.

"James didn't tell you, did he?" Kendall asked. June returned the odd look.

"No I don't think so. What didn't he tell me?" June asked.

"I don't know if I should tell you, maybe James should." Kendall said. June stepped forward and grabbed and handful of Kendall's shirt and brought him down to her level.

"Tell me." June said.

"Fine, fine. Just let go of me." Kendall said. June released and Kendall fixed his shirt.

"We're going on a world tour. We fly to London in a couple days, then around Europe, then Canada, and then the rest in the US." Kendall said. June went and sat on the chair.

"You're leaving again?" June asked quietly. "Are James and I ever going to have any time to be a real couple?"

"Of course. You had prom and the 2 weeks before you left. You had all of this last month. And when we get back, unless you leave to another internship." Kendall said. June sighed.

"Yeah okay. Let's get the boys. We'll good cop, bad cop them." June said. They walked downstairs and looked around. The saw Logan's cabana.

"Logan what are you doing?" June asked. He came out of his tent.

"Well I can't live with the boys so I rented the cabana out." Logan said. June scoffed.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Why would you live down here instead of the awesome apartment." June asked.

"Because of the guys!" Logan exclaimed.

"You mean your best friends?" June asked.

"Not until Carlos apologizes." Logan huffed and walked back inside.

"Well I tried. Let's try Carlos, he'll be easier." June said.

"You don't want to know why they're angry at each other?" Kendall asked.

"Knowing you 4, it's something stupid, so I don't care." June said. Kendall looked offended for a second, then nodded.

"Okay that's true. I think Carlos is in the park." Kendall said. They went over to the park.

"Please tell me Carlos isn't living in that box." June said as she pointed to a box across the park.

"I think he is." Kendall said.

"You boys." June mumbled. They walked to the box. "Do we knock?"

"No there's a doorbell." Kendall said and rang it. A long doorbell rang and June and Kendall exchanged confused glances. They heard footsteps and finally Carlos opened the door.

"Hi June." Carlos said and waved. June smiled and waved back.

"Kendall." Carlos said angrily.

"Look Carlos, buddy, you have to come and move back in." Kendall said.

"No, not until James' apologizes." Carlos said and closed the door.

"Let's find James." June said and they walked away.

"Where do you think he is?" June asked as they got upstairs to the second floor.

"I have no idea." Kendall said. They ran into, literally, a man in a power scooter.

"Oh sorry sir!" June said. She looked at the man. "Wait, James?" He was dressed in old looking clothes. "What are you wearing?"

"I moved out and I took over an apartment of a man who moved to Florida to retire, so I get a power scooter and my own place." James said as he moved his arm in a 'look at my scooter' motion.

"Kendall go try to convince the others. I need to talk to James." June said. Kendall nodded and left. "Alright, where's your room?"

James reversed over to the room and opened the door and wheeled in. June closed the door behind them.

"Oh my gosh." June said looking at the room. It looked like a rich senior home.

"It's great, isn't it?" James asked.

"It's something." June said. "It looks like the senior home that my mom works in."

"You hated going there." James said.

"My point exactly." June said, returning her gaze to James. She went and sat down on the couch. "So, I know what you wanted to tell me earlier." James looked at her.

"You do?" He asked.

"Yeah. Kendall told me. I can't believe your leaving on tour again." June said. James stood up and walked over and sat next to June. He wrapped his arm around her and June snuggled into his side and put her legs on James' lap. He laid his other arm on her legs.

"I know. I'm gonna miss you." James said as he kissed the top of her head.

"I feel like our relationship keeps getting put on hold." June said.

"That's the Hollywood life of young adults." James said. "But we're both living our dreams!" James said as he squeezed June closer to him.

"Well at this rate, with you fighting with your best friends, you're not even going on tour." June said.

"Well I guess that's a good thing isn't it? Then we get to be together longer." James said.

"No James. You are going on this tour. You are going to go move back in to 2J." June said.

"Not until Logan apologizes." James said. June stood up.

"Fine. I'll go talk to him." June said. James stood up to and tried to kiss her, but June covered his mouth. "Don't kiss me I'm angry." James sighed and June moved her hand away. James leaned in quickly and kissed June.

"I hate you." June said.

"No you don't." James said. June sighed.

"Shut up." June said and left. She went and found Kendall.

"Okay, James won't come back until Logan apologizes." June said. Kendall groaned.

"Well what do we do?" Kendall asked. June shrugged. "Okay then, how about we tell everyone that they are all going to apologize and then they will all go up to the room."

"And how does that fix everything?" June asked.

"I don't know. We'll just try it." Kendall said.

"Fine let's go get them I'll get Carlos and James, you get Logan." June said. Kendall nodded and they parted way. June went to the park. She rung the doorbell on Carlos' box house.

"Hey June!" Carlos said. He pulled out a sheet of cookies. "Want a cookie?"

"Did you make those?" June asked. Carlos nodded. "In there?" June said pointed at the box house. Carlos nodded again. June took one and ate it.

"Oh my goodness, Carlos, these are so good!" June said. Carlos smiled.

"Thank you. Now what can I do for you?" Carlos asked.

"Oh uh, James wants to apologize! So come up to the room in like 5 minutes ok?" June said. Carlos looked at her suspiciously.

"Okay. I'll come." Carlos said. June nodded and ran up to James' room. She knocked on the door. James answered it and greeted her with a kiss.

"Hey babe." James said.

"Hey. Logan wants to apologize so let's go to 2J." June said.

"Why should I?" James asked.

"Because I'm your girlfriend and I'm telling you to go." June said and crossed her arms. James nodded.

"Okay." James said and took her hand. June dragged him down the hall to 2J and opened the door. She pulled James in and Logan was already there. Carlos walked in right after them. The boys immediately started arguing. June turned to Kendall.

"Did you figure out why they are fighting?" June asked. Kendall nodded and handed her a video game.

"A video game?" June asked.

"Yeah Battle Blast 5. We got it last week and everyone has been arguing over it since we got it." Kendall said. June nodded.

"Everyone shut up!" June yelled. The boys stopped fighting and turned to her. "Stop fighting over a stupid video game."

They, including Kendall, scoffed. "Girls." June raised and eyebrow.

"Oh I see how it is." June said. "Alright. If you keep fighting,"

"You won't ever get Camille," June said as she pointed at Logan.

She pointed at Carlos. "You won't get a girlfriend."

She pointed to James, "And you will be out of a girlfriend." She crossed her arms again. The boys glanced at each other. James walked over to June.

"You know what, I'm sorry Carlos." James said and wrapped an arm around June.

"And I'm sorry Logan." Carlos said.

"Yeah I'm sorry James." Logan said.

"So you're all moving back in?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah." The other three boys said in unison. June and Kendall high-fived. Then Gustavo and Kelly walked in.

"Alright, we have a little mini concert planned for you boys to do before you leave on the 'All Over the World Tour' out in the pool area." Gustavo said. June sighed and looked down. James pulled her closer to him and she looked up at him and gave a half smile. James looked towards Gustavo and Kelly.

"Hey could we bring June on tour? She could help you along the way Gustavo." James said.

"Yeah, I could use her help." Gustavo said. James turned to June.

"See you can come and now we don't have to be separated." James said. June smiled, but shook her head.

"I would absolutely love to come James, but I have school. I get this next week off, and then I'm back. I need to finish this so I can get a real job." June said.

"But you have a job. You work for Gustavo!" James pointed out.

"Yeah, but that's not like a real job that I get paid for, Justine gets paid for it. What if Justine gets married and moves out or she kicks me out? I need to support myself. I'm really sorry. I have to do school." June said. James sighed and turned to Kelly.

"Where is our first show?" James asked.

"London, we leave in 2 days." Kelly responded.

"Okay, June why don't you come with us to London? You've always want to go there. We can spend some time together there and then we will see you when we get back from the tour." James said. June smiled and nodded this time.

"That sounds great. Thank you baby." June said and leaned up and kissed him. He held her close.

"Look, we don't have time for you two to make out if front of us. The boys need to go down a mini concert down by the pool." Gustavo said. June and James pulled away.

"Let's go." James said. He took June's hand and they walked down to the pool, which was set up for a show and there was a crowd. James let go of June's hand and walked over to the mics. June stood near the front. She could see Lucy to her left and Camille to her right. The boys started to sing "All Over Again" because it was the album name.

"It's like I'm falling in love, all over again, for the first time, and I know that it feels right." The boys sang, James looking right at June. She smiled at him and he smiled back. June thought about her unfinished song, "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together," and she smiled to herself. Never say never.


End file.
